


ABCDARIO Pokeshipping me enamore

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bienvenido a mi reto de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping me enamore, espero que les guste estos 26 letras mas 2 bonus para un total de 28 capitulos Pokeshipping Ash y Misty capitulos 2/2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A-amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Re](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Re).



Chapter 1: A-amor  
ABCDARIO Pokéshipping me enamoré.

BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER LETRA DEL ABCDARIO, POKESHIPPING ESPERO QUE LES, GUSTE MUCHO ESTA PRIMERA LETRA QUE VOY A SUBIR, BIEN SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO HACER UN FIC DE ESTE TIPO DE NIVEL BUENO SERAN 26 LETRAS MAS DOS BONUS TRACKS, BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS VAMOS A LA PRIMERA LETRA QUE ES MI FAVORITA Y ES LA LETRA.

A-amor.

Por el camino de pueblo paleta vemos que nuestros héroes, venían muy contentos y más aun Ash Ketchum por haber ganado la liga de Kalos pero él no era el único que estaba en ese mismo estado de amino se encontraba muy feliz de que Ash ganara esa liga pokèmon y esta noche él se le iba a declarar a Ash pero había un pequeño problema, es que el entrenador de pueblo paleta estaba enamorado de alguien, mas y no es serena era una chica de cuidad celeste de cabello, color Naranja, la chica si iba a Asistir a la fiesta, pero cuando escuchó de que Serena, vendría ella no quería venir pero por el respeto y la admiración que ella sentía por la madre de Ash entonces decidió ir a visitarla.

Decidió que era el momento justo de enfrentar su más grande temor, era el momento preciso de ser una mujer decida y a luchar por lo que realmente vale la pena seguir adelante luchando por el amor de tu vida.

FLASH BACK

Toguepi por causa de esta bicicleta fue que yo conocí a Ash, toguepi yo también te conocí por coincidencia dijo un poco triste Misty.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero la entrenadora de Pokèmon acuáticos no se dio cuenta, de alguien o algo la estaba observando seguro era una rama que rozo alguna ventana, pero Misty no sabía es que su amor platónico estaba ahí y la escuchó llorar y ahí se dio cuenta que en su tiempo de ausencia ha sufrido mucho por él.

—Oh en donde estarás ahora que sera de ti? Pregunto para sí misma Misty, sera que ya me olvidaste sera que ya tienes a una chica, y por eso ya me olvidaste de mí, dijo Misty esto último lo dijo poco celosa, porque tengo que sufrir mucho cuando yo amo demasiado a Ash me duele cuando, el me lástima y ni siquiera se da cuenta y tengo mucho miedo perder su amistad dijo Misty un poco mejor.

—Oh Arceus cuanto me gustaría que tú me dieras alguna señal de que Ash de verdad le importo o si no lo y eso también significaría, mucho para mi dijo Misty con una voz muy esperanzadora.

Oh por Arceus que es lo que he hecho yo, he herido a la chica que más amo en mi vida dijo Ash para sí mismo no me merezco tener una chica como Misty dijo para sí mismo.

Entonces Ash se acercó muy quietamente a su amiga y le dijo a ella susurrando, y ella se quedó en shock por lo que ella escucho del entrenador pokèmon.

—Lo nuestro no es ninguna coincidencia Misty, lo nuestro no fue ninguna coincidencia mi querida amiga Misty, dijo Ash un poco alegre a su mejor amiga.

—Ash de verdad tú piensas eso de verdad lo nuestro no fue ninguna coincidencia dijo Misty derramando un poco de lágrimas al volver a ver a su amigo una vez más dijo Misty muy alegre.

—así es Misty y me alegro de estar aquí contigo una vez más, dijo el entrenador avergonzado al decirle ese pequeño a su mejor amiga.

—Oh Ash no sabes cuánto te extrañe, y he extrañado cada una de nuestras aventuras juntos ya nada es lo mismo y de seguro ya estás pensando en tu próximo viaje dijo Misty un poco triste.

—Nada de eso dijo Ash muy alegre con la noticia que tenía que darle a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, y eso lo hacía a él muy feliz, y entonces procedió a decirle la noticia. —Misty yo no voy a ir a ningún viaje ahora quiero descansar e visitar a mis amigos y eso te incluye a ti Misty dijo Ash a su mejor amiga y amor secreto.

—Es en serio lo que me dices Ash pregunto muy alegre Misty, aún seguía guardando esperanzas por su mejor amigo.

—Sí Misty no hay más nada en este mundo que pasar los días con mis mejores amigos, y sobre todo con los que aprendí a ser un excelente entrenador, pokèmon entonces Ash en movimiento audaz le propina a Misty un beso en la mejilla que la dejo muy paralizada pero a la vez emocionada, de que Ash la besará pero no en el lugar que la entrenadora acuática quería ser besada.

Y entonces un vago recuerdo le llega de repente a la cabeza de Misty mientras como ella estaba bien roja cuando Ash la beso.

Al fin se lo que tú sientes verdaderamente sientes por mi Ash Ketchum dijo Misty cuando ella se iba hacía cuidad celeste, y ella se fue muy feliz de ahí al saber lo que verdaderamente Ash sentía por ella.

—eh Misty tierra llamando a Misty dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon, llamo a su amiga quien se encuentra en su mundo de ensueños.

—Ah sí Ash que paso pregunto Misty un poco asustada.

—Tengo como cinco minutos de estarte hablando dijo el entrenador pokèmon a su mejor amiga.

—Nada Ash dijo Misty solo estaba pensando dijo, Misty un poco sorprendida por el beso que le dio su amor platónico.

—Gracias Arceus, por darme la mejor señal para saber de qué yo le intereso a Ash en su vida, no sabría que hacer sí hubiera sido todo, lo contrario, y gracias porque él ganara una ligua pokèmon, le agradeció a Arceus muy feliz entonces ella pensó Arceus está a favor de mi relación con Ash Wow pensó Misty para sus adentros.

—Bueno Señorita es hora de volver a la fiesta dijo Ash y al final de mí fiesta te daré un bello regalo amiga, Dijo Ash algo emocionado.

—Es verdad señor maestro pokèmon dijo la chica pelirroja a su futuro novio y ella no se esperaría una gran sorpresa de parte de Ash.

Más sin embargo había alguien detrás que no le gustaba nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí en esa relación nueva que iba a florecer muy pronto y debía de hacer algo y rápido para separarlos, no los quería ver juntos, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que sus objetivo de estropear la futura relación de Ash Misty, no iba a ser echada a perder, por los celos y la envía de Serena, eso Arceus no lo iba a permitir, entonces serena se fue rápidamente a hablar con Ash para convencerlo de qué él ama a serena y no a su amiga Misty, Serena lo que quería lograr era el confundir los sentimientos del azabache pero él no lo haría él le es y siempre fiel a Misty él la conoció durante su viaje pokèmon, y Misty lo conocía muy bien y por eso él no estaba enamorado de serena, Ash se encontraba profundamente enamorado de Misty, y luego serena le dijo algo a Ash y él le contesto a ella.

—Ash he de decirte algo muy importante que he guardado desde, hace mucho tiempo me da miedo decírtelo pero ahora te lo diré dijo la rubia.

—Adelante Serena háblame con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Pregunto Ash a la rubia.

—Es-Es- Es que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y yo me pongo celosa con verte a esa tal Misty dijo serena con un tono acido en su voz.

—Mira Serena solo te lo diré una vez nada más, dijo Ash yo no puedo ser tú novio porque luego de que nos separamos del campamento, del profesor Oak, yo inicie mi propio viaje pokèmon y desde ese mismo día yo conocí al amor de mi vida una linda chica, pelirroja, el chico pueblerino de ese lugar Misty es mi amiga de la infancia, y mi amor verdadero.

—No Ash eso no es cierto eso que me has dicho por favor dime que no dime que es una mentira dijo serena muy triste y un poco enojada por la noticia, que Ash le acaba de confirmar.

—Yo o siento mucho Serena, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad yo amo a Misty y no a ti como tú lo piensas no confundas más las cosas Serena, dijo Ash muy en serio a la rubia.

—Bueno Ash veo que ya no tiene caso seguirte molestando después de todo, dijo una serena no muy convencida, de cumplir su promesa.

—no eres muy sincera contigo, misma verdad dijo Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de serena, nunca prometas nada si no lo vas a cumplir tú pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos dijo Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

Entonces ella escucho una voz desde muy de lo interior de ella que la dejo muy fría y en un profundo Shock.

—Serena ya no puedes separarlo, ellos ya fueron unidos por el destino y ellos estaban destinado a estar juntos a pesar de que tú y Ash se hayan reencontrado ya que el del destino, decidió volverlos a unir y está vez para siempre, y con eso mi Serena Ash nunca estuvo o ha estado enamorado de ti Serena.

—Él no está enamorado de ti él ama a alguien más no lo puedes ver.

—Bien entendí el mensaje Arceus yo dejare que la relación de Ash y Misty florezca.

—Me alegro mucho por ti tú tienes a alguien a quien pertenecer, y muy pronto sabrás quien será dijo Arceus.

— ¿oh quien me amará? Pregunto Serena un poco feliz, pero rápido se le pasará y de la nada cambio su autoestima, cuando ella supo que tenía una segunda oportunidad para amar en su vida.

Cuando toda la fiesta está terminando es el momento más oportuno y Ash va a buscar a Misty para decirle algo muy importante.

—Misty grita Ash a su mejor amiga, y esta la ve y la escucha y viene hacía en donde se encuentra su entrenador favorito.

— ¿Sí Ash? Pregunto Misty no muy segura de lo que a decir su amigo.

—Misty yo he querido decirte que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí pero en las discusiones no nos ayudaba, en mucho dijo el entrenador.

—A-A-Ash tartamudea un poco Misty pero luego se recupera después dela confesión hecha por Ash Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto me alegra, por fin oírlo me gustaría ser tu novia nada más eso me haría más feliz y de verdad te amo pero…

—Ya entiendo dijo Ash lo que tú quieres es tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y lamento mucho, no llamarte o visitarte Misty de verdad lo siento dijo Ash a su casi novia.

—En serio Ash me darás tiempo pregunto Misty muy feliz y eso le animo a hacerle una sugerencia a Ash.

— ¿Sí en verdad me amas como tú me lo dices entonces tendrás que ir a cuidad celeste lo harás? Pregunto Misty.

—Lo hare dijo Ash sin importar que.

A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno.

—Bueno Ash empaca tus cosas es hora de irnos a cuidad celeste dijo Misty a su mejor amigo y casi novios

—Bueno señora Ketchum es hora de irnos, dijo Misty a su futura suegra nos veremos después gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti por venir a la fiesta por el campeonato de la cuidad de Kalos, y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo dijo alegre Delia.

—Adiós mamá cuídate mucho te extrañare dijo Ash, dijo Ash un poco melancólico a su madre.

—Adiós hijo por cuanto tiempo estarás fuera de pueblo paleta, le pre1gunto su madre.

—Será por tiempo indefinido, mamá dijo Ash.

—Bueno cuídate hijo y se despidió de su hijo la Sra. Ketchum.

—Pidgeot yo te elijó, ¿por favor nos podrías llevar a Cuidad Celeste pregunto muy alegre su entrenado?

—Pid geot contesto muy alegre el pokèmon ave.

El transcurso de pueblo paleta acuidad celeste fue nada más de dos horas en vuelo con Pidgeot ya que el ave es muy veloz, cuando llegaron al gimnasio pokèmon, de cuidad celeste fueron recibidos por la hermanas sensacionales, y de inmediato fueron invadidos de preguntas de parte de las tres hermanas.

— ¿Cómo que hace Ash después de que mucho tiempo no viene a visitar a su mejor amiga? Pregunto Daisy.

— ¿Misty como que ya se te olvido el tiempo que no vino a visitarte? Secundo Lyli

— ¿Y cómo que si te vuelve a lastimar? Pregunto Violet

—Ustedes no se dan cuenta de nada y entonces, Misty se va a su cuarto llorando, dejando a las hermanas confundidas.

—Mi-Mi-Misty espérame, dijo Ash y entro a su cuarto y fue a consolarla sus hermanas, fueron un poco incomprensibles dijo Ash a Misty

—Hay que detener a Ash o le hará más daño a nuestra hermana dijo Lily a sus otras hermanas.

—No irán a hacer nada y es una orden dijo la mayor de todas.

—Dejen Que entre ellos mismos se arreglen sí dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, muy picara.

—Oh ya veo Esté Ash es mucho más maduro dijeron las otras dos hermanas sensacionales.

—Shhh cálmate Misty, ya deja de llorar te prometo que ya no te voy a abandonar solo lo hacían su trabajo por tu propio bien no quieren verte lastimadas no llores más sí.

—Ok está bien Ash pero no sé cómo, comportan así conmigo yo estaré aquí a tu lado siempre ok dijo Ash más contento ahora.

—De verdad no me mientes prometerás, estar siempre a mi lado le pregunto Misty a su futuro novio.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado Misty ahora y siempre, estaré junto a ti eso ni lo dudes otras ves Misty le dijo Ash a la pelirroja.

—Gracias Ash Por todo le dijo Misty.

—De nada Misty, de nada.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

~Josélito~

Descargo: Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri ya Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo para entretener al lector.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes

Josélito.


	2. B-Batalla X Ash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí veremos la batalla de Misty y Angie, por el amor de Ash quien ganara la batalla, leelo y averigualo.

17 Chapter 2: Capítulo: 2 B- Batalla X Ash Ketchum  
Capítulo: 2

B-Batalla Pokèmon

Por:

Josélito95

Edades De los Personajes:

Ash: 25

Misty: 24

EriKa: 25

Angie: 22

En una hermosa mañana de un viernes, en la bella Cuidad Celeste vemos que una chica peliverde va saliendo del, centro pokèmon y se dirige, hacia al gimnasio de la Cuidad para enfrentarse, a alguno de los líderes del gimnasio ella estaba muy emocionada al saber que su amigo al que ella se enamoró hace más de 10 años cuando lo conoció por primera vez en el campamento de verano del Investigador Rowan, era uno de los líderes de ese prestigiado gimnasio, ella es una criadora pokèmon en entrenamiento pero para estar, al nivel como sus padres deberá de aprender lo básico de los pokèmon, es por eso que opto por ser entrenadora ya que esa es la mejor forma de aprender más de ellos, además estaba muy impresionada de cómo Ash, se llevaba muy bien con todos y a partir de eso se fue enamorando de ese entrenador, además que sus padres le decían que ya es hora de que busque a alguien para que le ayude cuando le tocara, que hacerse crianza de los pokèmon y es ahí en donde los padres de esta chica, les decía que tenía que conquistar a ese muchacho que conoció en el campamento, y se ponía roja de la vergüenza, por las ocurrencias que les sugerían sus padres, y por eso prefiere hacerlo a su modo para no pasar por esos momentos bochornosos.

La enfermera Joy le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado con ellos ya que son muy fuertes y casi nadie ha, podido ganarles en un duelo pokèmon, desde que llego él chico al gimnasio han hecho la mejor combinación y ahora medalla cascada se ha ganado, un nuevo sobre nombre y este es la medalla imposible de ganar, y también le había dicho que ese chico venía de pueblo paleta, esto la emociono más ya que algo le decía que ese era su enamorado secreto.

—Yayyyy no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Ash después de muchos años de no verlo que será de él, para así pedirle una cita para salir con él y si ya paso mucho tiempo desde nuestra último gran encuentro Awww que tiempos fueron aquellos, ya quiero volver a luchar con ese babotas, a pesar de que perdí con él y eso no me importó ya que me demostró que sabe mucho, y yo quiero aprender mucho de él. —

El problema de Angie es que no sabe sí se habrá enamorado de alguien más quién fuese ella y eso le hace tener muchos celos, pero a ella no se daría por vencida muy fácilmente e inclusive iría hasta las últimas consecuencias y si era posible lucharía a muerte súbita uno contra uno con tal de demostrarle a ese chico despistado lo mucho que ella le amaba y esperaba que se diera cuenta de eso y saber cuál sería su respuesta, definitiva.

Después de pensar mucho rato en cómo sería, lucha contra el líder o la líder del lugar se impresiono al saber de qué ya había llegado a su destino y además de ver a una silueta al quién se parecía a su amor platónico y cuando se dio cuenta de que era él chico del que se había enamorado secretamente y al verlo ahí su corazón se le derritió y después su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse de manera muy rápido ya que vio a ese chico muy musculoso debido a su arduo entrenamiento debido a que entrenaba en la piscina, él estaba nadando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una persona entró al gimnasio sin que se diera cuenta que estaba en la piscina casi a la par de él entonces los saludo.

—Hola le saludo muy dulcemente la chica, que había entrado al gimnasio para retarlo y pedirle una cita, pero al verlo de esa manera su rostro se sonrojo de una manera muy impresionante cuando lo vio. —

—Hey hola tú te me haces muy familiar a una persona quién conocí cuando estaba en la región de Sinnoh comentó, el chico muy sorprendido por la grata sorpresa, de visitarlo a él. —

—Claro que te conozco babotas comento, de manera más tierna como le fue posible hacerlo mirándolo a eso ojos de color chocolates, que la hipnotizaba muy profundamente con solo verlos a los ojos. —

— ¿no puede ser eres tú verdad Angie? Pregunto el chico muy emocionado él chico a su amiga después de muchos años de no saber nada de ella, Esto a Misty no le va a gustar para nada, cuando ella vea a Angie pensó para sí Ash. —

—Wow que bien que aún te acuerdes de mí, ya me tenías muy preocupada de que no te acordaras de mi comento, la chica, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez hay una fuerte probalidad, de que pudiera tener una cita con él pero primero lo primero vamos a luchar para conseguir la medalla cascada para así poder ingresar a la liga añil, pensó para ella misma. —

— ¿Así qué a que debo el honor de tú visita? Le pregunto el chico a la futura aspirante de la liga añil. —

—Ash Ketchum vengo a retarte para que tengamos un duelo pokèmon, para ganar la medalla cascada así poder entrar a la liga pokèmon de la liga añil dijo, muy confiada la chica. —

—Está bien acepto tú reto mi deber como líder es de aceptar todos los retos que los entrenadores nos hacen a nosotros los líderes de gimnasio. —

—No es por molestar o irrumpir en la privacidad de los líderes de gimnasio, no eran dos líderes que se encargan de darles todo el respeto posible a este gimnasio tan prestigiado.

—De hecho así lo es lo que sucede es que mí, compañera de Batalla es una chica pelirroja pero ahorita no está ella se encuentra haciendo unos trámites de mucha urgencia para este gimnasio, y yo me quedo a cargo del gimnasio y cuando ella viene yo me quedo a ayudarle con el gimnasio, de su familia. —

—Ok ya entendí la ausencia de tú compañera, dijo Angie dándole entender por qué eran dos líderes que se hacen cargo de un gimnasio cuando debería de ser una sola persona, esté gimnasio es muy especial ya que se tratan de pokèmon acuáticos y una sola persona no podría hacerse cargo en este tipo de gimnasio es mucho lo que hay que hacer, dijo la chica. —

—Así es por eso que mi mejor amiga me pidió que le ayudara a hacerme cargo de su gimnasio y yo no me le pude negar a ayudar, a esa amiga tan especial, para mi dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, lo siento Angie ya yo sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, pero yo no puedo, tener alguna cita contigo lo que pasa es que yo amo a otra chica y yo prefiero decirte la verdad a que tú te aferres a una falsa realidad la verdad duele mucho a veces pero es mucho mejor que una mentira, pensó Ash para sí mismo. —

—Bien tu tendrás tú ansiada encuentro pokèmon, dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente, debido a los excesiva confianza que tenía esta chica en sí misma y eso no es bueno. —

—Alguien ha dicho que habrá una lucha pokèmon, dijo un chico quien venía entrando al gimnasio justo a tiempo para que él fuera el árbitro, de la batalla y estaba muy emocionado de poder ayudar en algo. —

—Justo A tiempo Tracey comento su amigo muy feliz de verlo una vez más a su viejo compañero de viajes. —

—Prepárate para morder el polvo Ketchum, para cuando yo te venza dijo, la peliverde muy emocionada. —

—Jaja eso ya lo vamos a ver dijo, el líder concentrándose de lleno en su batalla con su vieja amiga y rival desde hace mucho tiempo, en Sinnoh. —

Muy bien como ya saben las reglas, de las batallas pokèmon, dijo él referí del encuentro a los oponentes, más sin embargo, no está demás volverles a recordar los lineamientos de los duelos este, es un encuentro de dos contra dos y no tiene un límite de tiempo, el pokèmon, que este de pie y el otro ya no pueda continuar ese será el ganador del duelo, y también les recuerdo que solo él retador podrá hacer cambio de pokèmon en el encuentro, dijo el juez del encuentro Pokèmon.

—Voy a seguir como hasta ahora de que nadie, me ha podido ganar una sola medalla de este gimnasio, como fue así antes, de que los dos atendiéramos este gimnasio pokèmon y yo haré respetar este lugar como mi compañera y yo lo hemos hecho por mucho tiempo cualquier entrenador pokèmon que quiera ganar la medalla cascada le será muy imposible, de hacerlo, dijo Ashton a su contrincante. —

—Bien ya estamos listos para luchar, por la preciada insignia del gimnasio cuidad celeste, ¿están listo para luchar? Pregunto el árbitro del duelo, tanto a la retadora como a su contrincante, quién custodia la preciada medalla. —

—Sal de ahí Oshawott ocupo tu asistencia, y ahora prepárate para perder y morder el polvo, dijo la futura criadora pokèmon quién cuando su pokèmon se había materializado, y la chica peliverde le dio unas indicaciones, para poder derrotar a su contrincante. —

Ash estaba muy impresionado, pero rápida, recupera su compostura que la perdido debido al semejante ejemplar, que proviene de la región de Teselia, pensó para sí mismo cuando vio esa criatura bien entrenada, pensó Ash para sí mismo.

—Veo que quedaste muy impresionado con mi nuevo, pokèmon, hace unos pocos meses fui a la región Teselia, a competir en la liga pokèmon de la región y yo capturé a este lindo amiguito mío en el lago, antes de unos meses de que empezara, la liga y casi gano la liga ¿cómo te quedo el ojo amigo?

—Tal vez puede ser pero mira esto le dijo él azabache a su amiga, Vaporeon necesito tú asistencia, dijo el futuro líder de la elite 4 a su amiga proveniente de la región de Sinnoh. —

—Wow que bonito pokèmon dijo la chica muy emocionada, y ella entonces decidió hacerle el análisis a este hermoso pokèmon, celeste plateado, este es sin duda un excelente espécimen del Eeevee ya evolucionado. —

*******Análisis De Vaporeon*******

Vaporeon el pokèmon pez este es la evolución de un Eeevee con la piedra agua, este pokèmon es muy inteligente audaz y además, de poseer los más efectivos ataques cómo, la danza de la lluvia hiperrayo hidro pulso bolas de sombras y brisa helada, más dos ataques sorpresas.

*******Fin Del Análisis De Vaporeon*******

—sin duda alguna que es un buen oshawott bien cuidado y entrenado, pero necesitas mucho tiempo para poder controlar sus técnicas de lucha a la perfección, y además tú y él sin duda llegaran muy lejos y tienen que luchar hombro a hombro y deberás de conocer cada uno de sus pro y contra en sus ataques además de que tú no eres la única quien tiene ese pokèmon dijo el pueblerino de pueblo paleta. —

—No me digas que tú también tienes ese mismo pokèmon que yo capturé en esa región, dijo su contrincantes muy sorprendida a su contrincante a vencer en el campo de batalla. —

Entonces cuando vio esa sonrisa que tenía su amor platónico ella fue capaz de comprender todo que sí él tenía ese mismo pokèmon, y quedo bastante sorprendida, pero lejos de intimidarse por lo que dijo Ash en ese mismo momento demostró esa cara de determinación que hizo cuando competía con él en el campamento al que los dos fueron ya hace mucho tiempo, y debido a la forma de ser de él ella se enamoró de él en Sinnoh.

— ¿Listo para empezar la batalla? Pregunto el árbitro a los contrincantes. —

—Sí claro adelante empecemos a batallar, dijo el entrenador. —

—Te demostraré lo buena que me he convertido en los últimos años de ausencia. —

Oshawott usa aqua jet pack ordeno su entrenadora, entonces en ese mismo momento comienza a ejecutar el ataque, ordenado por su entrenadora envolviéndose en un manto de agua muy, poderoso y veloz capaz de derribar a Vaporeon si no hacía algún movimiento, pero el movimiento, pero en ese mismo momento se le ocurrió una idea al líder, y sin dudarlo la puso en práctica en ese mismo momento espero que su oponente estuviera bien cerca para ordenarle un ataque sorpresa a la nutria que venía cada vez más cerca y cuando estaba a punto de darle de lleno al pokèmon su contrincante le dio la orden de ataque y fue una total sorpresa para Angie que no supo que hacer.

—Vaporeon utiliza tus bolas de sombras, pero no ahora cuando yo te diga entendido le dijo su maestro, entonces esperaron a que el contrincante se acercara más para realizar el ataque y este tendría un efecto a quema ropa, y así logra conectar de lleno el ataque y así desviando el ataque y desvió su trayectoria original, que era darle de lleno a Vaporeon. —

Su oponente estaba en Shock debido a la estrategia que a último desvió ese ataque al último minuto debido, a lo cercano y fue tal el golpe que fue desviado y el pokèmon nutria fue a caer al campo de batalla y su entrenadora se preocupó por él

— ¿Oshawott te encuentras bien puedes continuar la batalla? Pregunto, un poco despedrada, su entrenadora un poco preocupada, no más su pokèmon le asiente haciéndole notar, que está disponible para luchar. —

Entonces tenía que hacer un ataque sorpresa para poder darle un golpe muy certero capaz de debilitarlo y entonces decidió correr ese riesgo y esperaba que no tuviera una habilidad, capaz de repeler su ataque para su mala suerte Vaporeon sabía un ataque patentado por Ash Ketchum y Angie se daría cuenta de su grave error, que cometió ella al ordenar ese ataque a su pokèmon.

—Usa ventisca helada ordeno la chica peliverde a su pokèmon y en ese mismo instante pagaría caro su error. —

—Ya sabes que hacer ordeno su entrenador a su Vaporeon y su fiel amigo y compañero y ahora este pokèmon, se envuelve en un manto de agua con una tremenda velocidad y fue disparado hacía la ventisca helada y se convierte en un peligroso proyectil helado y Vaporeon logra hacer ese potente ataque, que lo dejo fuera de combate. —

—Nooo Oshawott dijo su entrenadora muy impactada por el gran daño que le provoco ese semejante daño a su querido pokèmon, más sin embargo ya estaba muy debilitado para seguir luchando pero su entrenadora está muy feliz por qué dio lo mejor de sí. —

—Oshawott ya no puede continuar lo que significa que Vaporeon y el líder de gimnasio ganan el primer round, dijo él árbitro del encuentro. —

—Que bien amigo ganamos nuestro primer round pero, no hay que confiarnos de nuestra oponente algo ha de tener ocultos. —

—Pero cómo me ha vencido así de rápido de un solo golpe pregunto la chica demasiado sorprendida por ese potente ataque. —

—Lo quieres saber te lo diré bien ese ataque se llama aqua jet ice pack dijo, el chico muy alegre este ataque yo lo perfeccione cuando una amiga mía lo creo en uno de sus pokèmon. —

—Ouch hizo en mueca de dolor al saber el nombre de ese poderoso ataque que le propinaron a su pokèmon pero ella está determinada a ganar esta ronda para obligar a una tercera ronda. —

—Sí tú crees que me voy a dar por vencida muy fácilmente te equivocas Ash Ketchum, dijo su oponente muy decidida a todo y mostrando esa chispa de coraje al chico que ama con todo su ser. —

—Nadie dijo que tú no me podrías ganar tendrás que demostrarme, de que estás hecha para obligarme a una segunda ronda, yo soy del tipo de personas que les gusta dar las cosas a si no más regaladas sí alguien ha de obtener ha de ser por la manera difícil pero es el camino correcto a seguir para así poder derrotarme de justa manera para así obtener la tan preciada medalla cascada y eso no va a ser tan fácil conmigo y además de ser poco ético en regalar cosas tan importantes como la insignias de este gimnasio pokèmon, dijo él. —

—Lo mismo digo dijo la niña que va a participar en la liga añil de Kanto ¿Té parece si terminamos esto de una buena vez? Le pregunto ella. —

—Por mí no veo ningún inconveniente, de continuar nuestra batalla dijo el defensor de la medalla cascada. —

—Estamos por iniciar la segunda ronda, les recuerdo que sí esta ronda la gana la aspirante a la medalla se deberá hacer una tercera ronda para desempatar el encuentro, pero si él de gimnasio gana el encuentro esto hasta aquí llega y tendrá que retar la próxima vez, están de acuerdo. —

—Sí estoy de acuerdo con eso y estoy de acuerdo con él árbitro será iniciar este ronda ahora por sí hay una segunda, no perder mucho tiempo.

—Yo también opino lo mismo no hay que desperdiciar mucho el tiempo es muy importante aprovechar cada segundo. —

—Muy bien entonces vamos a empezar de una vez con esto. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo maestro, comento el pokèmon a su entrenador y maestro. —

—Wow ¿Yo no sabía que tus pokèmon saben hablar? Pregunto muy sorprendida, la entrenadora. —

—Es una larga historia de contar le dijo a su amiga. —

—Bien vamos a lo que venimos, necesito tú asistencia al campo de batalla Snivy, dijo su entrenadora a su pokèmon. —

—Cómo siempre la retadora tiene, el primer movimiento le recordó el juez del encuentro ala contendiente. —

—Snivy utiliza tormenta de hojas, fue la orden que le dio su entrenadora a su pokèmon confiada de que el ataque, sería muy efectivo y así lo fue. —

—Oh no sí no hago algo Vaporeon y próximo, ataque podría dejarlo fuera de combate y tengo que idear un estrategia, y en ese mismo momento vio la forma de ganarle a Snivy

—Vaporeon entra en la piscina y espera a que te de la señal, para que ataques le dijo a su pokèmon. —

Será mejor tener cuidado apuesto de que, hará algo, algún truco a tener bajo la manga pensó Angie para sí misma.

—Vamos una vez más utiliza hojas mágicas, le vuelve a ordenar su entrenadora al pokèmon y le hace caso a su entrenadora y comienza a efectuar el ataque pero el ataque que tenía planeado hacer, no iba a salir a como lo tenía planeado que a continuación va a pasar. —

—Vaporeon utiliza armadura acida el pokèmon se desmaterializa, y se escurrió por el piso de la piscina hasta en donde se encontraba Snivy, y las siguientes órdenes fueron las siguientes entonces su pokèmon se volvió a materializar. —

—utiliza derribo en Snivy y lo manda a la piscina y la siguiente orden que le dio su entrenador y la siguiente sería que dejaría a Snivy fuera de combate. —Ahora utiliza agua tóxica contra tu oponente, y este ataque fue tan letal que dejo al pokèmon debilitado por la toxina. —

—Snivy no puede continuar, tanto Vaporeon y él líder de gimnasio ganan el segundo Round, comentó el encargado del encuentro viendo a los contrincantes. —

—Wow fueron derrotados fueron derrotados por uno solo pokèmon creo que iré a seguir entrenado un poco más para poder derrotarte, comento la chica. —

—Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón, eso es por qué yo entreno, muy fuerte todos los días además de nadar junto a ellos en la piscina y también es vital saber entender a los pokèmon, para saber sus ataques más efectivos hacia el pokèmon del oponente. —

—Sí eso lo sé le dijo, la chica un poco triste por haber perdido y entonces se percató del referí que se encontraba en el campo de batalla. —

—Oh mi nombre es Tracey y yo le vengo a ayudar a los líderes de gimnasio de este lugar comentó el árbitro. —

—Es un placer conocerte Tracey mi nombre es Angie y vengo desde la región de Sinnoh, dijo la muchacha. —

—El gusto es todo mío poder conocerte, comento el observador pokèmon a la chica que recién conoce. —

—Eso me recuerda que quería pedirte un favor espero que tú me lo puedas cumplir le dijo, Angie al chico de ojos marrones. —

Ash no se da cuenta que en ese mismo momento Misty ya estaba de regreso en el gimnasio rezando para que Ash no fuera con ella a su cita, Misty estaba un poco celosa de él aceptará ir con ella a la cita.

— ¿Sí está a mi alcance con mucho gusto te haré ese favor? Pregunto el chico él ya sabía lo que le iba a decir pero él ya tenía su respuesta definitiva. —

—Sí lo que te quiero decir es que sí pudiéramos tener una cita contigo en algún restaurante claro sí tú aceptas. —

—Oh no esto a Misty no le va a gustar para nada, dijo Tracey para sí mismo. —

—Espero que me entiendas; yo no puedo aceptar esa cita contigo no es que no me gustas lo que pasa es que yo amo a otra chica y esa lamentablemente no eres tú mi amiga. —

—Gracias por ser muy sincero y honesto, conmigo y entiendo tú posición y la respeto pero, he de retar a tu compañera o a la líder de gimnasio. —

—Angie primero la salud de tus pokèmon están muy débiles debes de ir a atenderlos al centro pokèmon de la cuidad comento un poco enojado Ash. —

Y en ese mismo momento se escuchó una voz, muy familiar para nuestro querido líder de gimnasio al oír la voz de su mejor amiga y amor secreto y platónico, y él se sorprendió verla ahí tan rápido.

—Déjala Ash con mucho gusto voy a aceptar ese reto que tú tanto quieres tener comento la pelirroja. —

—Pero Misty por qué quieres tener ese duelo sí ya yo ha he derrote dijo, Ash un poco confundido a su chica de sus sueños. —

—No te preocupes Ash quiero darle una lección que nunca va a olvidar ella está muy confiada y eso no es bueno, dijo su futura novia. —

—Bien entonces como siempre confiare en ti así que no te preocupes ok te dejaré tener tú batalla tranquila Misty, le dijo su amor platónico. —

—Muy bien haremos está batalla bajo mis reglas dijo la pelirroja a la chica peliverde. —

—Bien ¿Cuáles son según tú tus reglas? Le pregunto la chica muy confiada de poderle ganarle a la chica. —

—Mis reglas son un solo pokèmon o muerte súbita a todo o nada, tendrías tú cita con Ash y la medalla cascada eso sí con la única condición es que la batalla sea para mañana para que tus pokèmon estén al máximo para nuestra pelea, le dijo la chica muy decidida. —

—Claro eso tenlo por seguro mañana te vendré a derrotarte dijo la chica muy confiada a su oponente. —

—Todo lo que ofrecí no sería para ti si tú no me ganas mañana le dijo a la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ash. —

—Está bien acepto correr este riesgo mañana será nuestra batalla, dijo la chica muy confiada y se fue al centro pokèmon a sanar a sus pokèmon, que están muy debilitados. —

—Te noto muy confiada y eso no es muy bueno que digamos y sí te confías demasiado te ira muy mal así que mejor te advierto que cambies esa actitud o sí te irá muy mal conmigo amiga le comento la pelirroja a la chica, pero ella no le quiso oír y eso dejo a nuestra líder de gimnasio muy irritada. —

A la mañana siguiente.

—Listo para el combate le dijo su colíder a la chica que tanto ama con todo su corazón a esa que lo desvela noche y día por lo bonita que se ha puesto con el pasar del tiempo. —

—Sí Ash después de este duelo tenemos que conversar cosas muy importantes para nuestro futuro y de otras que también son muy importantes para todos en general dijo la futura gran maestra pokèmon de agua. —

—Está bien lo que tú digas mi querida amiga después de este duelo prometo hablar contigo. —

Muy bien esta es una batalla pokèmon Uno contra uno todo o nada este encuentro no tiene un límite de tiempo el pokèmon que quede de pie gana y el que no se pueda levantar ese será el perdedor, dijo el árbitro del encuentro, a las contendientes.

—Bien como yo soy la retadora, yo voy a iniciar con el duelo con Pidgeot dijo, la entrenadora de la región Sinnoh. —

—Bien esto será muy sencillo pensó para sí la pelirroja Gyarados necesito tu asistencia al campo de batalla. —

—Pidgeot acércate y utiliza picotazo le ordeno su entrenadora a su pokèmon y el acato la orden otorgada por su entrenadora y se fue a atacar a su contrincante. —

—Vamos Gyarados entra en la piscina y quédate ahí hasta que yo te de una orden para poder atacar a ese pokèmon, y así espero hasta que su entrenadora le diera una señal para que él pudiera dar el primer golpe. —

No te confíes mucho Pidgeot no sé qué va a hacer pero nada bueno ha de ser de seguro no es algo le advirtió a su pokèmon. —

—Ahora Gyarados hidrobomba a máxima potencia fue la orden que su entrenadora le ordeno a su pokèmon y él gustoso capto la orden y la puso en práctica. —

—Pidgeot utiliza huracán dio la orden de defensa de su pokèmon, para poder repeler el ataque del Gyarados de Misty. —

—Vamos amigo redobla esa hidrobomba a la máxima potencia esta es la orden de contra a taque y fue que le dio tan de lleno que, dejo al Pidgeot fuera del combate debido al fuerte impacto de la hidrobomba a pesar de que utilizo huracán, para repeler los ataques, del pokèmon serpiente. —

—Pidgeot no puede continuar esto se ha, terminado esto quiere decir que Misty la líder y su Gyarados han ganado este duelo uno contra uno, dijo él árbitro del encuentro a los presentes y aplaudieron a la líder del gimnasio. —

—Yo no tuve dudas que tú le ganarías a tu retadora, eres la mejor Mist le dijo el chico en forma de alago, a su chica de sus sueños. —

—Gracias por confiar en mi le dijo una dulce, pero a la vez fiera pelirroja fiera a la hora de luchar pone todo corazón además, de fiera de luchar con intensidad por lo que es realmente es suyo hasta el final, tampoco no da una batalla por perdida, sin primero haber luchado por lo suyo antes. —

—Pero cómo perdí muy fácilmente se dijo, muy sorprendida la chica a su oponente, aunque ahorita le iban a decir, una dura pero muy dolorosa revelación, que le dejará sin aliento. —

—Ya te dije, es el exceso de confianza que tú, tienes y eso te juega una mala pasada y hasta que tú no, aprendas a controlar, eso nada te irá bien le dijo la futura maestra pokèmon. —

—Por cierto tú nombre es Misty verdad pregunto la chica proveniente de la región de Sinnoh. —

—Sí claro mi nombre es Misty pero dime quién te dijo cómo me llamo dijo muy sorprendida la pelirroja. —

—No te preocupes Misty simplemente lo deduje dijo muy tranquilamente, Ya veo voy a tener que aprender a no ser, confiada esto tuve que prenderlo de la manera muy doloroso pero es verdad, y la verdad duele y mucho. —

—Sí eso es muy cierto, hay que controlar el ego luchar sin tanta sea la confianza que se le va creciendo y le es imposible de parar de crecer bien de seguro sabes que soy una líder de gimnasio muy restada junto a mí compañero, dijo ella. —

—Eso es verdad le aseguro la chica peliverde a la futura miembro de la elite 4 de la región de Kanto.

—Ya ves lo que te estamos tratando de decirte, es bueno ser confiado pero no tienes que ser muy sobre confiado y eso te, lo digo por experiencia propia dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon.

—En serio Ash dijo sorprendida, wow yo no sabía eso bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir dijo la chica triste al saber que su amor platónico no es de ella él ama a otra chica y no es ella definitivamente estaba muy triste. —

Por yo he de ser la chica la de la mala suerte por qué alguien a quién yo amo, ame a otra chica yo siento como si yo fuera la de la mala fortuna, pensó Angie para sí.

—Vamos Ash tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes dijo Misty a su amor secreto aquí le va revelar una que otra sorpresa al chico de sus sueños a su amigo quién es leal a ella. —

— ¿Muy bien de quiere que hablemos? Pregunto el azabache en un tono bastante asombrado por lo que su compañera le tiene que decirle a él. —

—Ven aquí yo escuche gritar a Misty a alguien en el cielo y luego, luego de que yo llamará al pokèmon veo que está muy sorprendido Ash al ver a ese ser que hace mucho tiempo conocimos, cuando estuvimos en la región de jotoh y el pregunto asombrado de su presencia aquí. —

—Hola Ash hoy estoy en este día aquí por qué me encontré a Misty cuando venía de vuelta la llame telepáticamente y le dije que yo quería estar contigo ya me cansé de vivir escondiéndome y además yo quería preguntarte ¿Sí tú quieres se mi entrenador para poder ayudarte a ganar cuando vayas a enfrentarte a tus contrincantes? Pregunto Mewtwo muy gentilmente a su futuro entrenador. —

—quieres que yo te entrene para yo tomar una mejor decisión quiero saber cómo te encontraste con Misty pregunto él chico. —

Flash Back

Misty le comento a Ash que se volvió a mirar con Mewtwo cuando la alcanzó en el lugar en donde hacen las medallas cascadas y le dijo que estaba buscando a Ash para pedirle un favor muy especial ya que solo a él se lo iba a pedir y a nadie más iba recurrir a pedirle ese mismo favor le dijo Mewtwo a Misty y ella le contó que se encontraba en el gimnasio de cuidad celeste y que si la esperaba ira directamente al gimnasio a llevarlo con Ash.

Fin Del Flash Back.

— ¿Entonces serás mi maestro? Pregunto Mewtwo al chico. —

—Sí lo seré tú serás un digno rival para mis oponentes dijo el chico proveniente de pueblo paleta. —

En ese momento llegaron las chicas de su largo viaje alrededor del mundo y saludaron a su hermanita y luego le dieron la mejor noticia de su vida.

—Hola a todos dijeron las tres flores acuáticas, dijeron a todos los presentes ¿qué tal has estado Misty en todo este tiempo? preguntaron sus hermanas sensacionales. —

—muy bien chicas gracias por preguntar les dijo su hermana menor, a sus hermanas mayores. —

—Bien Misty como nosotras ya estamos aquí tú ya eres libre de cualquier deber con el gimnasio dijo Daisy feliz por su hermanita. —

—Es en serio chicas pregunto Misty muy sorprendida por la noticia, que sus hermanas les dieron a ella. —

—Es en serio Hermanita dijeron su hermanas muy sinceramente a su pequeña flor acuática. —

—Voy a hacer mis maletas dijo Misty muy feliz. —

En ese momento se escucha una voz preguntando por é chico de color de pelo azabache una chica de quince de su misma edad.

— ¿Buenas se encuentra Ash Ketchum? pregunto una chica de unos 25 años de la misma edad de hermano. — lo que pasa es que él no la conoce por que su padre luego de que cumpliera dos años se separaron y por mutuo acuerdo cada uno se llevaron a un niño Delia a Ash y Dave a Erika. —

—Sí yo soy Ash Ketchum ¿quién eres tú? pregunto el chico a la desconocida que estaba presente. —

—Soy Erika tú hermana le dijo la chica dejando a todos en Shock al saber que Ash tenía una hermana. —

—Wow Ash cómo nunca nos habías dicho que tenías una hermana le dijo Misty saliendo de su total asombro. —

—Yo tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana dijo el futuro líder del frente de batalla a Misty. —

—Bueno yo creo que es momento de contarles toda la verdad dijo la chica. —

Flash Back Meses atrás.

Erika Ketchum dijo su padre tú ya tienes, que saber toda la verdad quiero que vayas a buscar a tú hermano y a tu madre, según se viven en pueblo paleta pero si no sabes llegar en donde, se encuentra ellos pregunta por el señor Oak yo quiero que conozcas a tú, familia que estés con tu hermano que vivas tus sueños, junto a él y tú madre, como la familia que debería de ser y no les guardes rencor por algunas, decisiones que uno toma a la ligera sin pensar primero en las consecuencias, de nuestros actos es tu deber el hallarlos pronto y así puedan todos juntos, recuperar el tiempo que han perdido al estar separados por mucho, tiempo ¿lo harás hija? Pregunto su padre a su retoño.

—Está bien padre cumpliré tú deseo le dijo a su padre y se fue en búsqueda en de su madre y hermano mayor, algunos minutos de diferencia. —

Fin Del Flash Back.

—Wow quién diría que yo tengo a una pequeña hermanita dijo el chico con tez morena a la chica de tez blanca. —

—Bueno como ya nos conocemos, mi nombre es Misty yo soy la Ex líder del gimnasio y estábamos a punto de ir a pueblo paleta dejo ella. —

—Bueno y que estamos esperando dijo la chica, peli castaño tanto a su hermano y futura cuñada. —

—En seguida voy solo preparo mi maleta y nos vamos dijo Misty muy feliz. —

—Sabes que en pueblo paleta es nuestro hogar y ahí nos espera nuestra mamá claro que ella se va a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando ella te vea pronto. —

—Yay Que bien dijo Erika. —

—Muy bien listo para irnos comento la pelirroja a los dos hermanitos. —

—Sí que lo estamos dijeron ambos a la vez. —

—Gusto en concerté dijeron Tracey, Daisy, Lyli y Violet quienes no saludaron antes para darles momentos de privacidad entre hermanos, y ahora aprovechan para despedirse de ellos, y ellas a cuidar del gimnasio con sus nuevas habilidades que aprendieron en sus viaje por todo el mundo. —

—Gracias por todo contestaron los tres por igual. —

—Rumbo a pueblo paleta para poder así conocer mi madre dijo muy alegre la chica al saber que se encontrará con su madre. —

Y se fueron en rumbo hacía pueblo paleta.

Fin del capítulo: 2 Nos leemos en el tercer capítulo.

Josélito~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este el final del segundo capitulo espero que les haya encante mucho.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, este capitulo lo hago solo con fines de entretener al lector.


	3. C- Cumpleaños Feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash le regala algo muy especial a Misty, el día de su cumpleaños, una confesión de amor fue frustrada ¿Que pasara en el fic solo, lean y lo averiguaran.

Chapter 3: Capítulo: 3 C- Cumpleaños Feliz  
Capitulo: 3 Cumpleaños feliz.  
Por:  
Joselito55  
Edades de los Personajes:  
Misty: 25  
Ash: 25  
Erika: 24  
Delia: 50  
Nuestros amigos, van por el bosque de cuidad viridian y Erika notaba que algo, pasaba en  
Su hermano y su amiga, pero ella era muy feliz con su hermano se sintiera de esa, manera  
Tan especial con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, la chica que conoció hace mucho  
Tiempo, cuando el inicio su viaje Pokemon por primera vez.  
¿Hace cuánto se conocieron? pregunto la chica de ojos cafés a sus acompañantes que  
Estaban a la par de ella.  
Pues veras eso, ya paso hace mucho tiempo, verdad Ash le dijo la pelirroja al amor de sus  
Sueños.  
Así es Misty y a, pesar de que todo esto paso por, que le tome prestada la bicicleta dijo  
El chico un poco sonrojado por lo que el chico dijo que sentía algo muy especial por su  
Mejor amiga su confidente su consejera, siempre estaba ahí para él, y ella no se da  
Cuenta cuan agradecido estaba el de que ella estuviera ahí para él.  
La manera en la que nos conocimos no fue la inusual, pero no me arrepiento de como  
Sucedió y eso lo atesoro desde mi fondo de mi corazón dijo la chica muy feliz.  
Yo tampoco me arrepiento de la manera en cómo nos conocimos y le agradezco al  
Destino por permitir que nos, conociéramos a pesar en la forma dijo el chico de pelo  
Rebelde.  
—Hermanito quiero saber cómo fue, como ustedes dos se conocieron dijo Erika, de manera  
Muy picara. —  
—Muy bien Erika sí es lo que tú quieres te contaré la historia de cómo yo conocí a Misty cuando inicie mi viaje pokèmon en Kanto hace ya, mucho tiempo.  
—Adelante Ash, relata la historia en donde nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo contesto la pelirroja al chico de pueblo paleta.  
Flash Back  
Bueno esto paso mucho tiempo, cuando salí por primera vez en mi viaje Pokemon y  
Pikachu no me quería hacer caso y yo quería atrapar a un nuevo Pokemon y en eso se  
Me ocurrió que tal vez si le tiraba una piedra tal vez podría capturarlo pero me di  
Cuenta que era mi error y ni siquiera me di las consecuencias de mi error y entonces  
Una bandada de sparrows venían detrás de nosotros y puse de frente para proteger a  
Pikachu pero como eran de mesiado para poderlos enfrentar así lo que me se me  
Ocurrió fue ir al río para tirarnos y salvarnos de esos Pokemon Salvajes, y lo siguiente  
Que paso fue que Misty nos salvó pero al vernos ella pregunto te encuentras bien yo le  
Dije que sí y de repente sentí un ardor en la mejilla, yo no te preguntaba a ti lo decía  
Por tu pikachu dijo la chica un poco molesta por el descuido de su entrenador y al  
Notar el estado de su pikachu le pregunto a la chica en donde había un centro Pokemon  
Más cercano y ella le dijo que el más cercano que se encontraba era el de cuidad  
Viridian entonces el chico tomo la bicicleta y le dijo te la devolveré algún día te lo  
Prometo dijo el chico a la chica y entonces se montó en su bicicleta y se fue y cuando  
Se la encontró pensó eres niño muerto cuando lo vio tan preocupado por su pikachu  
Entonces se le paso su enojo y le dijo ahora te seguiré por la bicicleta que me debes tú.  
Mi nombre es Misty cuál es tu nombre le pregunto la chica y él le respondió mi  
Nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta dijo el chico a su primer amiga que el  
Conoció.  
Fin del Flash back.  
—Wow hermanito tú sí estás, enamorado de tu mejor, amiga y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti dijo a su hermano en un, susurro apenas para él chico pudiera escuchar lo que ella le decía a él. —  
—Shhhh ya lo sé yo sé que Misty está enamorada de mí, y no hace mucho me di cuenta, pero yo no quiero presionarla para que tome una decisión, tan importante como está, comentó el chico pueblo muy oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. —  
—Su hermana estaba en shock o boquiabierta al saber, los verdaderos sentimientos que su hermano siente por su amiga de su infancia él realmente, estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chica y ella su hermana estaba demasiada contenta, al saber que ex Líder de gimnasio tuviera a alguien a quién amar y esos sentimientos son, mutuos y eso nada y nadie los irá a cambiar ese es amor y del bueno. —  
Había algo que inquietaba mucho al entrenador, y su hermana se dio cuenta de eso y entonces decidió investigar bien a fondo que es lo que inquietaba, no le gustaba verle de ese modo sentía que tenía que ayudarlo y por lo tanto decidió, indagar que ocurre con él.  
— ¿Ash hermano dime que es lo que te está pasando? pregunto su, hermana bastante preocupado por él. —  
—Lo que me pasa hermana es que su cumpleaños, se acerca es el lunes 20 de julio y yo le quería regalar algo muy especial y necesito de tú, ayuda anda sí ayúdame a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, dijo un poco suplicando su hermano. —  
—Sí por qué no hermanito lo que sea en el nombre del amor cuenta con migo para eso, declaró la hija menor de Sra. Ketchum.  
—Creo que ya sé que regalo le voy a regalar a Misty para su, cumpleaños en los próximos días dijo el entrenador. —  
—Cuenta dime que le vas a regalar no te, quedes ahí callado sin decir nada que me matas de la curiosidad de saber que es dijo la chica muy alegre. —  
—Es un pokèmon tipo agua como a Misty le, gusta ese tipo de pokèmon entonces decidí regalarle un pokèmon de agua, comento muy feliz Ashton. —  
—Yay que romántico de verdad que tú si la aprecias, de verdad y se nota a leguas que tú la conoces muy bien, hermano. —  
—Pues no se diga más dijo muy emocionado él, entrenador de pueblo paleta a su pequeña hermana y ella está muy contenta de ver a su hermano así de feliz. —  
— ¿Oye Ash se puede saber de qué tanto hablan de mi a mis espaldas? Pregunto la pelirroja un poco molesta con su mejor amigo. —  
—Vamos Misty no seas aguafiestas yo sé, que tú estás muy enamorada de Ash no es así comento muy astutamente la castaña, provocando un leve sonrojo tanto a él como a ella y eso provoco una sonrisa Erika. —  
—Él/Ella no es mi novia comentaron los dos muy sonrojados, haciendo más evidente lo imposible ni Ash y Misty podían ya escapar de su, destino y eso le basto para que Erika se echará muy fuertemente, en frente de los dos. —  
—Ni sigan negándolo más chicos que entre, más lo niegan eso es señal de que ustedes dos se aman pero son muy tercos y niegan su amor tarde o temprano va a florecer, comento su hermana dejándolos a los entrenadores, bien sonrojados. —  
Venían negando lo que uno por el otro que no se, dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a Pueblo Paleta después de que su hermana les dijera, que estaban enamorado, el uno del otro y entonces el entrenador se dio cuenta en donde estaban, llegando y les dijo a las chicas.  
—Yay chicas ya hemos llegado a Pueblo Paleta dijo muy emocionado, el futuro maestro pokèmon. —  
—Yay ya quiero volver a ver a la Sra. Ketchum después de mucho tiempo de no verla dijo, emocionada la pelirroja al grupo. —  
—Que bien volveré a reencontrarme con mi mamá después de mucho tiempo de no verla dijo Erika emocionada con la idea de volver a ver a su madre.  
Entonces los chicos se acercan a la puerta, y la tocan y ahí una voz muy familiar para el grupo les respondió muy cortésmente y amablemente posible, más sin embargo la Sra. Ketchum se va a abrir la puerta y ve a esa chica de color castañeo y sé quedo impactada al verla ahí presente.  
—Hola hijo veo que al fin estás de vueltas ¿Quién es esta chica me es muy familiar? Pregunto Delia, y veo, que te trajiste a Misty comento muy alegre de ver a la pelirroja de vuelta en su casa. —  
— ¿Hola mamá de verdad no te acuerdas? Pregunto Erika casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su propia madre no la reconocía, y esto ponía muy triste a Ash. —  
—Madre de verdad no te acuerdas ¿Quién es ella? Pregunto su hijo muy incrédulo. —  
—No puede ser verdad eres tú mi hija a quién había perdido, hace mucho tiempo dijo Delia muy emocionada porque al fin pudo encontrar a su primogénita que creyó que no la volvería a ver nunca más ella estaba muy feliz. —  
—Sí mamá soy yo tú hija Erika después, de muchos años de no vernos y yo nunca perdí la fe de que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar y me, estabas preocupando pensabas que te habías olvidado de mi comento su hija muy triste. —  
—No mi niña yo nunca haría eso contigo yo siempre, sabía que pronto yo te volvería a encontrar solo era de tener fe para así encontrarte sana, y salva comento su madre muy feliz de ver a su hija una vez más.  
—Yo te creo mamá solo necesitaba confirmar sí tú me querías volver a ver una vez más dijo su hija un poco triste pero alegre a la vez. —  
—Hola Misty tenía tanto tiempo de no verte por, aquí dijo Delia un tanto preocupada por la ausencia de la pelirroja.  
—Hola Delia es un placer volverla a ver después, de mucho tiempo de no vernos comento la chica al volver a ver a esa figura maternal que no, ve desde hace tiempo ah, no se preocupe Delia estaba muy ocupada en mi gimnasio y por, eso no daba tiempo para visitarla, comento Misty. —  
—Entiendo Misty tienes toda la razón de seguro tenías muchos papeles que firmar y todo eso, y ahora lo que quiero saber es como encontraron a mi hija, dijo Delia a los presentes. —  
—Es una larga historia comentaron, los tres al mismo tiempo los tres. —  
—Me gusta escuchar largas historias dijo Delia al Grupo presente. —  
—Esto fue lo que sucedió mamá cuando encontramos a Misty en cuidad celeste, comento su hijo. —  
Flash Back Meses atrás.  
Erika Ketchum dijo su padre tú ya tienes, que saber toda la verdad quiero que vayas a buscar a tú hermano y a tu madre, según se viven en pueblo paleta pero si no sabes llegar en donde, se encuentra ellos pregunta por el señor Oak yo quiero que conozcas a tú, familia que estés con tu hermano que vivas tus sueños, junto a él y tú madre, como la familia que debería de ser y no les guardes rencor por algunas, decisiones que uno toma a la ligera sin pensar primero en las consecuencias, de nuestros actos es tu deber el hallarlos pronto y así puedan todos juntos, recuperar el tiempo que han perdido al estar separados por mucho, tiempo ¿lo harás hija? Pregunto su padre a su retoño.  
Está bien padre cumpliré tú deseo le dijo a su padre y se fue en búsqueda en de su madre y hermano mayor, algunos minutos de diferencia.  
Fin Del Flash Back de Meses atrás.  
—Ya veo con que fue tú padre quién te mando a buscarte no sabe cuánto lo aprecio y por eso lo perdono que descanse en paz Dave no te preocupe que yo ya te perdone de todo corazón, dijo delia. —  
—Gracias mamá por permitirme volver a conocerte una vez más dijo su hija. —  
—De nada placer es todo mío dijo muy feliz su madre. —  
—Mamá yo, Misty y mi hermana iniciaremos nuestro viaje pokèmon juntos claro sí tú quieres venir con nosotros dijo su hermano mayor. —  
—Yay es enserio chicos pregunto su hermana muy emocionada al saber que la estaban invitando a su viaje que muy pronto iniciaría. —  
— ¿Para cuándo piensan partir? Pregunto su madre, un poco triste porque piensa que mañana se van a ir pero lo que verdaderamente no sabía, es que su hijo no partería mañana mismo pasaría más tiempo en su pueblo natal. —  
—Mamá no te preocupes, pensábamos partir en unos cuatros meses, para pasar más tiempo, en familia dijo su hijo muy feliz y sin dudas su madre estaba muy feliz con la noticia. —  
—Lo dicen en serio chicos comento muy incrédula Delia a su hijo y Misty ve que la sonrisa de Ash es muy sincera y no había una pizca de mentira. —  
—Sí claro que si quienes somos nosotros para impedir que ustedes se conozcan más si apenas se vienen reencontrando dijo la pelirroja muy alegre al confirmar la noticia que primero le dios su hijo a su madre. —  
—Sí ya veo mi muchacho ya ha madurado mucho, en todo este tiempo y yo estoy muy orgulloso de él y sé que algún día será un buen padre. —  
—Sí mamá Ashton sí que ha madurado mucho más de lo que, tú te imaginas dijo Erika a su madre. —  
—Sí tienes toda la razón amor le dijo su madre muy feliz a su hija. —  
—Oye mamá yo y Ash estábamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Misty que es en unos días te apuntas dijo su hija a su madre. —  
—Por supuesto que si me apunto hay que celebrarle el cumpleaños a lo grande a Misty pero tenemos que hacerla sorpresa como ella se la merece y sin ella se dé cuenta y tú Ash nos ayudaras con eso comento su madre muy feliz. —  
—Eso es cierto más tarde necesito hablar contigo hermano para coordinar con lo dela fiesta sorpresa de Misty comentó Erika super emocionada. —  
—Muy bien estaré al pendiente cuando tú necesitas hablar conmigo solo necesito alguna señal le dijo Ash a su hermana. —  
—Ok Ash esta sera la señal un guiño le comento su hermana a su hermano. —  
Más Tarde.  
Misty y Ash estaban viendo la televisión cuando Erika le hablo y le guiño el ojo entonces él se percató, y entonces le dijo a Misty y entonces Misty le dijo, que no se demorara mucho ya que no quiere estar sola por tanto tiempo, y él le hizo prometer que volvería muy pronto.  
—Hey hermanito serías capaz de entretener el día de su cumpleaños a Misty para así poder organizarle su fiesta sorpresa dijo muy feliz a su hermanito. —  
—Sí claro Porque no cuenten conmigo para, eso yo ya tengo planeado darle su regalo muy especial, dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon de Kanto. —  
—No me digas que tú le vas a regalar un pokèmon, tipo agua a tu mejor amiga dijo la chica en puro Shock. —  
—Es Muy cierto hermanita para que mentirte, más ha llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que siento por ella y declararle todo este amor que le tengo a ella. —  
—wow sí que vas muy en serio hermanito dijo, muy sorprendida su hermana, ella vio la madurez con que Ash hacia las cosas y entonces, le felicito mucho sin duda alguna ella está muy orgullosa de él y se quitó el sombrero ante él. —  
—Gracias hermanita a Misty yo siempre yo la, he amado en serio y yo nunca llegaría a jugar con sus sentimientos, el amor que siento por, ella es muy puro y del bueno yo soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida para salvar la de ella de, cualquier peligro. —  
—Wow cada vez me sorprendes esta actitud, sobre ella y el querer formalizar su relación yo creo que ella es tú inspiración, comento Erika a su hermano. —  
—De hecho Misty es mi musa mi inspiración gracias, a Dios y a Arceus que me la pusieron en mi camino a pesar de que no empezamos bien del todo, bien pero todo salió bien al final. —  
—Ya veo hermanito yo de verdad te felicito, eres un gran hermano un ejemplo a seguir y de verdad te deseo muchos éxitos hermano, dijo Erika. —  
— ¿Erika te noto muy pensativa eh? Le pregunto, su hermano con una sonrisa muy audaz. —  
Erika estaba bien muda apenas tiene dos días de, conocerse y su hermano sabía algo que le estaba incomodando.  
—sí hermano hay algo que a mí me incomoda y es, cuando voy a conocer a mi media naranja pero sé que es muy pronto y esperaré el tiempo, necesario para amar y ser amada. —  
Ahora era el turno del futuro campeón de Kanto para, sorprenderse su hermana tiene un grado de madurez impresionante él siempre lo supo desde, la primera vez que la vio y entonces su deber como hermano mayor es ayudarla en lo que pudiera.  
—Bien he de admitir de que me sorprende un poco, pero quiero que tú sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea sin importar el por qué, comentó Ash. —  
—Muchas gracias Ash por todo ese apoyo incondicional, que tú y mi madre me dan y gracias por permitirme reencontrarme con, mi madre y reencontrarte. —  
—No es nada Erika solo espero que algún día tú, seas feliz con la persona que tú elija como tú compañero para toda tu vida y que sepa amarte y respetarte, cómo se debe de hacer comento él chico. —  
—Eres un muy buen hermano mayor lo sabías y yo me encuentro muy feliz de conocerte y no me arrepiento de haberlos buscado hace once años y me gusta que Misty sea tú novia y no que sea otra chica como serena, le dijo su hermana. —  
—No hay de que hermanita te recuerdo que tanto mi mamá y yo ye vamos a apoyar en todo lo que tu decidas, y recuerda que siempre vas a tener buenos consejos de los dos dijo su hermano muy animado a su hermana. —  
Entonces con este último comentario dieron por terminada, la conversación entre hermanos cada quién se fue a hacer lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.  
— ¿Oye Ash que tanto conversabas tú con tu hermana? Pregunto la chica proveniente de Cuidad Celeste. —  
—no es nada importante créeme, solo me estaba cosas nuestras y de mamá y mías dijo Ash muy sonriente pero ella, muy astutamente supo que le estaban ocultando algo. —  
—Estás muy seguro de lo que tú me estás diciendo, Señor maestro pokèmon comento con una sonrisa muy astuta. —  
—Bien, Bien te lo diré ok, lo que pasa es que mi hermana me pregunto ¿Cuándo ella se iba a enamorar? que sí iba encontrar a su alma gemela, a lo que yo le respondí es que tuviera mucha paciencia que el amor verdadero vendrá sola a ti, y tú no debes de ir de tras de él, y me comprendió lo que le dije comento el futuro cerebro de frontera de Kanto. —  
—Ash susurro para ella apenas era audible pero, el entrenador no, lo pudo oír, mientras que la chica cada vez más se estaba enamorando de él, cada vez más, estaba perdidamente enamorada de este chico la volvía loca. —  
—Tierra llamando a Misty me escuchas, comento un poco preocupado su amigo al ver que su mejor amiga, no estaba fuera de este mundo, y se preocupó más al no, tener respuesta por parte de ella, entonces no tuvo otra alternativa que chasquear sus dedos  
— ¿Por Qué parecías que estas en otro planeta? Pregunto su mejor a migo a la chica que lo vuelve totalmente loco de amor. —  
—Wow Ash veo que cada vez más vas madurando, muy rápido y eso me da gusto saberlo y yo solo pensaba que te gustaban solo las batallas Pokèmon, dijo la Chica. —  
—Gracias Misty significan mucho para mí, dijo el entrenador mirando fijo a su amor platónico y él pensó que muy pronto le revelará sus sentimientos a ella, y es eso lo que verdaderamente le importa a él y lucharían en contra de esas personas, que trataran de separarlos. —  
Misty estaba más que sorprendida y estaba muda, su mejor amigo le había revelado un dato muy importante tal parece que él está enamorado de, una chica pero no sabe quién es ella, pero tenía un presentimiento que esa chica era ella misma, ella esperaría muy pacientemente que él chico le dijera que a ella es la única a quien ama él.  
A la semana Siguiente:  
—Feliz cumpleaños Misty dijo, el chico muy emocionado, él quería darle un regalo muy especial a la cumpleañera, y él miró a su familia y comprendió las señales que les hicieron para que él se llevase a Misty lo más lejos que podía y eso hizo, pero Misty lo captó y le pregunto algo preocupada. —  
— ¿Qué sucede Ash para dónde vamos? Pregunto un poco asustada la sirena, por la actitud de su amigo. —  
—No es nada malo confías en mi verdad, sabes que yo no te haría nada de lo tu no quieras, además yo quería preguntarte si podía llevarte a un lugar muy especial dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. —  
—Por supuesto que sí Ash gracias por la invitación, agradeció la dulce pelirroja y entonces decidió liberar a todos sus compañeros Pokèmon. —  
—Chicos salgan ustedes también, dijo Ash liberando a todos sus Pokèmon y entonces sale de ahí Mewtwo, y le pregunta a su entrenador que a donde se dirigían. —  
— ¿Ash para a donde nos estamos dirigiendo en, este mismo momento? Pregunto el Pokèmon genético a su entrenador.  
—nos dirigimos a un lugar muy especial en donde, nuestra aventura pokèmon inició donde conocí a Misty ya hace mucho tiempo comento su entrenador. —  
—Ya veo le contestó Mewtwo, a su entrenador. —  
Luego de unas dos horas de caminata por fin los, entrenadores y los pokèmon han llegado a su destino final vieron un lago muy, familiar para ambos chicos y en eso a los dos chicos recordaron los grandes momentos juntos que vivieron hace mucho tiempo, y Misty al reconocerlo quedo muy asombrada que Ash la trajiera a hermoso sitio al que ya no viene desde hace tiempo.  
—Bueno Misty ya hemos llegado reconoces este lugar, se te hace muy familiar este, sitio pregunto el chico muy emocionado con la, posible respuesta de su querida pelirroja. —  
— ¿Qué Sí me gusta? No, me encantó fue en este lugar en donde té conocí ya hace bastante años oh eres muy tierno lo sabias esto no debiste de hacerlo eres muy detallista, comento su amiga.  
—Me da mucho gusto de que te alegres por la, sorpresa pero esta no es la única, le comento muy emocionado el chico. —  
—Así tienes más pregunto, retándolo la chica al chico que ama con todo su corazón. —  
—Síp a un me hace falta una sorpresa más, comento el entrenador. —  
Misty vio todo esos gestos de amor que él le tenía hacia ella, y ella entonces se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos le eran totalmente correspondidos, la ex líder no esperaba semejante gesto de amor, de ese chico que le hacía sentir esas cosas que se llamaban amor.  
—Bien Misty cómo es tú cumpleaños dijo él chico bastante emocionado, quiero ser el primero en darte tú obsequio de cumpleaños ahora mismo Misty. —  
—Gracias Ash pero no debiste molestarte por hacerme un regalo tú compañía es lo único que me importa, replico la pelirroja. —  
—Yo Quiero hacerlo Misty tú te lo mereces aparte de que eres mi mejor amiga eres muy especial para mí y yo te aprecio de verdad, y es por eso que yo quiero que tú aceptes este presente, comento su amigo. —  
—Está bien Ash aceptaré tú regalo dijo, la chica muy emocionada por las que dijo Ash a su mejor amiga casi llora de la emoción. —  
—Gracias Mist te estoy muy seguro de que te va a gustar dijo, su mejor amigo, muy alegre y dijo, ¿Qué esperas no quieres saber que Pokèmon es? Pregunto él joven un poco desesperado por ver la cara de asombro de su amiga. —  
—Bien Pokébola yo te elijo dijo, lanzando al aire el objeto, esférico para revelar que pokèmon le regalo su amigo y cuando lo vio se asombró mucho, y vio que su nuevo pokèmon es muy parecido a la forma final de su pokèmon. —  
—Yo sabía que te iba a encantar mucho a este pokèmon, y es acuático y su nombre es Froakie, dijo el chico pelos rebeldes es de origen de Kalos esta es la cría de mi pokèmon. —  
—Awww que ternurita de pokèmon Ash me gustó mucho tú regalo, y de verdad lo cuidare mucho y será bien entrenado para ser un luchador, dijo mu animadamente la pelirroja. —  
—Yo sé que vas a cuidar muy bien de él este amiguito estará en buenas manos, Misty así que todo te va a salir de mil maravillas, por qué eres una excelente entrenadora, contesto su amigo de su infancia. —  
—Gracias por confiar en mi mí querido amigo y, gracias por ser mi confidente, mi consejero mi amigo más fiel no sabes de verdad lo que, tú significa para mí en mi vida, replico la pelirroja. —  
—Gracias a ti por acompañarme en mi primer, viaje por ser mi mentora, ya que gracias a ti he logrado ser lo que soy hoy yo, y eso, te lo debo mucho a ti. —  
—Esas fueron hermosas palabras nunca nadie, me había dicho esas palabras tan lindas de verdad te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, comento la futura maestra acuática. —  
—Misty yo estado ocultándote un secreto desde hace mucho tiempo pero yo ya no puedo callarlo más Misty Yo te…  
Este es el momento en que Misty estaba soñando, y entonces, escucho esa voz tan familiar para ella pero para, él no la conocía y en ese mismo, momento suelta nuestra adorable pelirroja su Gyarados interno tiene una furia descontrolada y, va a descargarla en el chico que se atrevió a interrumpir la declaración de Ash, y él pobre chico conocerá la furia del mazo de Misty.  
—Uff… Misty… hasta que al fin… te encuentro… dijo Giorgio jadeando del cansancio, por tanto correr él era uno de esos enamorados de Cuidad Celeste y a Ash este chico no le gusto para nada su intromisión. —  
— ¿Giorgio se puede saber qué es lo que, haces tú aquí? Pregunto una furibunda Misty, al ver a ese chico que tuvo el valor de arruinar la declaración de amor de Ash para ella. —  
— ¿Cómo que yo estoy haciendo en este lugar? Reformulo muy irónicamente la pregunta que le hizo Misty muy furioso, te lo diré te estaba buscando cómo loco hace unas horas y te encuentro con este tipo él que está a la par tuya respondió el chico bastante enojado. —  
—Tú no tienes derecho de tratar así a Ash Ketchum y óyeme una cosa, más tenme mucho más respeto tú no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer lo que tú quieres hacer, comento muy enojada la pelirroja. —  
—Hum con que ya veo que te protegen, niñito aquí y ahora tengamos una batalla pokèmon uno contra uno, comento Giorgio muy confiado. —  
—Ash él es Giorgio este era uno de los que me retaba, a que sí él ganaba, tendría que ir a una cita dijo un poco más calmada la pelirroja. —  
—Así que tú eres uno de esos admiradores que, piden retarla para salir con ella solo para llegar más cerca a las hermanas sensacionales, comento él entrenador, muy enojado. —  
—Calma Ash no vale la pena, mira Giorgio yo lo siento pero yo no te amo, por qué yo amo a otra persona, dijo la Sirenita guiñándole un ojo a Ash y él captó la indirecta. —  
—Yo no voy a ir sin tener mi cita contigo Misty dijo, muy serio Giorgio, pero él no midió sus palabras y ahora él se enfrentará, a las consecuencias de sus actos, los cuales se iba a arrepentir más tarde. —  
De la nada Misty caso su fiel mazo ya Giorgio le, quito la paciencia a Misty y entonces alzó su mazo de confianza y le dio un buen golpe a este, chico que se atrevió a arruinar, lo que podría ser la perfecta declaración de amor de Ash y nombrado, fue privado de sus pensamientos y rápidamente entra en los sueños de Morfeo y solo, alcanza decir algo apenas audible.  
—Alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me atropello, comento Giorgio para luego quedar inconsciente, en el lugar, unos momentos después comienza a salir de su transe. —  
—Bien Giorgio eso te pasa, por querer hacer las cosas sin el consentimiento de los demás comento Misty un poco enojada.  
—Bien hecho Misty se lo tiene bien merecido, tú no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer algo si ellos no quieren hacerlo, dijo el moreno más calmado. —  
—Bien Mist ya es hora de irnos nos atrasamos, mucho con este chico insensible de Giorgio y sus sentimientos que dice tener por ti pero él se nota que no te respeta en lo más mínimo, dijo el chico a su amiga. —  
—Sí tienes toda la razón mejor nos vamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y si seguimos perdiendo más tiempo se van a preocupar más.  
Después de unas dos horas de camino desde el río hasta la casa de Ash y cuando Misty vio que las luces estaban apagadas, después de tocar la puerta y entrar prendieron la luz y gritaron algo.  
—Feliz cumpleaños Misty gritaron todos incluyendo sus hermanas que estaban presente sus hermanas, que estaban presente en las fiestas  
—Entonces te tú fiesta sorpresa verdad eh Misty dijo, Ash a su mejor amiga muy sonriente. —  
—Te mereces esto y más querida, ¿y ahora por que se dilataron bastante? pregunto Delia a los chicos.  
—Es una larga historia pero no vale la pena, solo diré que fue alguien que interrumpió, la declaración de amor de Ash, dijo Misty un poco triste.  
— ¿Cómo que hermanita la declaración de Ash? preguntaron sus hermanas un poco dudosas, de lo que decía Misty. —  
—Cómo que hermanita no pensaste que nosotras vendríamos, a tu fiesta de tus 25 años, dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales. —  
—Así es hermanas comento, un poco triste su hermana menor.  
—Nada de malos recuerdos estamos en una fiesta y aquí reina la alegría dijo la señora Ketchum a los presentes. —  
—Tiene toda la razón Delia, comentaron los demás para continuar en la fiesta  
Pero solo Ash tenía un pensamiento muy positivo de todo esto que su Misty lo ama a él y pronto le diría cuanto le ama a ella.  
—Muy bien hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera, dijeron todos al unisonó.  
—Sí vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños y partir el pastel dijeron las hermanas de Misty, y entonces le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Misty y ella pidió un deseo, después de apagar las velas de pastel favorito fresas con glaseado de vainilla. —  
—Muy bien hora de abrir los regalos dijeron las hermanas de Misty. — fueron abriendo los regalos de Misty y a ella les gustaba mucho lo que les habían regalado a ella. —  
—Toma Misty este es de parte nuestra dijeron May y Max ellos le regalaron a Misty un poketech nuevo con la más reciente para un viaje pokèmon. —  
—Toma Misty este era de Ash y le entregó un collar con la gota de la medalla cascada y Misty se emocionó. —Gracias Ash pero esto te costó una fortuna dijo Misty.  
—No te preocupes Misty lo hago con mucho cariño para ti comento Ash un poco sonrojado. —  
—Gracias por el regalo me gustó mucho, agradeció Misty a Delia y a Erika. —  
—No es nada comentaron tanto Delia y Erika un poco apenadas, por elogio a Misty.  
Los demás chicos les regalaron cosas, muy útiles a la pelirroja que, le serán de mucha ayuda, como por ejemplo una Pokedex nueva, Pokébolas de Kurt y otras cosas muy útiles en su próximo viaje junto a Ash.  
Fin de capítulo 3.  
Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
Josélito~.  
Dedicatoria a : SirenaMisty espero que sea de, tu total agrado Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado amiga, tenía planeado subirlo el día, de tu cumpleaños, pero me fue imposible, más vale tarde que nunca SirenaMisty.  
Dato Importante: Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Misty así celebren a lo grande el cumpleaños de la pelirroja.  
Descargo:Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo, para entretener al lector.  
Notas de autor: Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes  
Próxima actualización 22/08/2015.  
Josélito~.


	4. Capítulo:4 D-Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que terminará la fiesta, de cumpleaños sorpresa de ex líder de gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste y quien ahora se encuentra todos sus amigos se sentía bastante felices que nuestra pelirroja favorita está, felices por qué ella les comunicó que ha decidido volver a viajar con Ash ¿Cuál es la razón principal de que ella decidiera volver a viajar con él? ¿Qué pasará?
> 
> Entren y descubrelo.

Capítulo: 04  
Decisiones  
Por:  
Josélito55  
Dedicatoria de Este fic:  
Bien Pikarito, este es mi regalo para ti un poco atrasado pero, la intensión es la que cuenta, de verdad espero que te guste este capítulo dedicado a ti, y disculpa por el atraso pero tenía que hacer unas cosas, antes de poder publicar este nuevo episodio de este maravilloso fic.  
Feliz Cumpleaños Pikarito, te lo desea:  
Josélito55~.  
Recuerden: Negrita y Cursiva es para el Narrador, Negrita es para Flash Back y escenas cómicas al final del episodio, Normal con cursiva es para diálogos y pensamientos de los personajes.

Después de que terminará la fiesta, de cumpleaños sorpresa de ex líder de gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste y quien ahora se encuentra todos sus amigos se sentía bastante felices que nuestra pelirroja favorita está, felices por qué ella les comunicó que ha decidido volver a viajar con Ash ¿Cuál es la razón principal de que ella decidiera volver a viajar con él?  
No se sabe con mucha Exactitud solo, ella sabía el motivo de querer volver a viajar con Ash una vez más, pero sus amigo podrán tener una remota teoría del el porqué de su viaje con él futuro maestro Pokémon, ella es una maravillosa entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos y una, fuerte ex líder de gimnasio y no era la excepción cualquier chico se puede enamorar, de ella, y vemos ahí entre la multitud vemos a joven investigador y es el ex rival, de Ash Ketchum y por supuesto él sentía algo por hermana sensacional, menor nombrada muy recientemente por sus hermanas de Cuidad Celeste, y entonces en ese momento Gary Oak decidió tratar de conquistarla y Ash lo estaba viendo muy sospechoso, con Misty y esto a nuestro entrenador favorito no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.  
Más sin embargo él no podía hacer una escenas de celos abiertamente, y entonces decidió en confiar en su mejor amiga y amor secreto, entonces el chico tomo la decisión de tratar de conquistar a la chica que tanto amaba él con todo su corazón, pero lo que no sabía es que su corazón ya tiene un dueño. 

—Misty puedes venir un momento, por favor necesito platicar contigo a solas dijo el investigador Pokémon muy esperanzado de poder conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, él le iba a proponer que fueran novios. —

—Sí claro ya voy le dijo, la chica y cuando llego ella pregunto ¿Qué se te ofrecía Gary, de que quieres hablar conmigo? Pregunto la chica, un poco extrañada por la petición que él le hizo. —

—Misty Eh Yo – a mira, el chico no se le podía entender muy bien de lo que estaba tratando de hablar, muchacho le quería decir a ella debido a que, estaba muy nervioso de lo que quería hacerle sentir sus sentimientos por ella. —

—Gary por favor habla bien no tartamudez, que no te entiendo bien, lo que tú estás tratando de hablar, no se dejes que el nerviosismo te gane y se más directo y dime lo que tú quieres decirme dijo un poco más, calmado para así poderte entender bien pero Misty ya tenía sus sospechas de lo que él chico quería hablarle y ella le rompería su corazón pero le diría que no le correspondía sus sentimientos. —

—Yo Misty yo me preguntaba sí tú, querías ser mi novia, dijo el investigador, con una mirada muy esperanzadora, pero muy lamentablemente la chica estaba enamorada de alguien más y ella le diría la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera. —

—Gary yo lo lamento mucho pero mi corazón, ya tiene un dueño y yo ahora sé que el ama no lo voy a perder no ahora que me lo ha, demostrado no con palabras si no con hechos y no solo una vez lo ha hecho varias veces, y es por eso que yo le voy a fallarle a él no ahora, y por eso yo lo siento mucho, pero yo no te puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos los siento mucho, dijo la pelirroja muy triste. —  
—comprendo, espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz a los dos se los deseo de todo corazón dijo el investigador un poco herido por la noticia que le recibió al saber al no ser correspondido como es debido, como dicen un dicho que si lo amas déjalo ir y para no sufrir él se irá a continuar con sus investigaciones. —

—Lo siento mucho pero yo no podía darte, falsas ilusiones prefiero decirte la dura verdad antes de vivir lo imposible, dijo con lastima la sirena al chico oriundo de pueblo paleta. —

—Solo te preguntaré una cosa más y me iré para no, incomodar más el ambiente ¿Es Ash Verdad? Tú te enamoraste de él pregunto Gary a la ex líder de gimnasio con ojos de súplica, de que le dieran una respuesta a su pregunta. —

—Gary no te voy a engañar y la respuesta es sí, yo estoy enamorada de Ash Ketchum antes de que tú digas cualquier tontería él volvió a Cuidad Celeste, hace unos cuantos meses y me pidió una gran disculpa y con eso resuelto hicimos las pases y luego me estuvo ayudando en el gimnasio durante varios, meses, comento sería la pelirroja. —

—Bien Misty que seas muy feliz con Ashy boy, y como les dije yo antes les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y ojala muy pronto seas muy feliz junto a él y entonces él chico se marchó un poco triste. —

Luego de que Gary se fuera él futuro líder de la elite 4 en Kanto se le acercó a su amor platónico y le pregunto lo siguiente. 

— ¿Qué fue lo que te preguntó Gary? Pregunto Ash tratando de sonar lo menos celoso posible, pero con Misty ahí a la par de él les prácticamente imposible que no le notara que se muria un poco de celos por lo que Gary le dijo. —

— ¿No me digas que tú estás Celoso? Exclamó un poco sorprendida su mejor amiga y amor platónico, ella siempre sabía lo que le pasa a él y siempre estaba ahí para él y al igual que ella estaría siempre ahí para él sin importar el por qué, y lo realmente importaba es que se tenían el uno para él otro. —

—Quizás sí estaba un poco celoso admitió el chico, pero yo siempre he confiado en ti y no va a ser la primera vez en que no lo vaya a hacer Misty y lo que tú decidas hoy yo estaré muy de acuerdo contigo en un cien por ciento, comentó él chico a su mejor amiga de toda su infancia. —

—Bien Ash ya debes de mortificarte más yo, le dije a Gary que lo nuestro no tendría o tendrá un futuro porqué yo amo a otra persona le dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al chico despistado. —

—Te creo Mist y no sé hable más del tema te, parece ¿Muy Bien que gustaría hacer hoy todavía es muy temprano para ir a casa no crees? Le pregunto el chico a su amiga y eso casi la derrite a ella. —

Esto le dio una estupenda idea a Misty para, poderle decir lo que verdaderamente ella siente por él y por eso decidió llevarlo al río, en el que se conocieron ya hace mucho tiempo y ahí le diría a él cuanto lo ama de verdad, entonces ella le dijo a él. 

—Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy especial, Ash ¿Qué Opinas? Le pregunto Misty como si fuera una chiquilla de colegio a su amigo muy especial. —

—A donde tú quieras que yo vaya yo iré, siempre a tu lado Mist y si fuera inclusive hasta el mismo fin del mundo, dijo Ash muy alegre a su fiel compañera de viajes él chico estaba muy enamorado de ella. —

—Que bien Ash no sabes lo esto realmente, significa mucho para mí dijo, ella muy emocionada y contenta al ver que él chico, que ama con todo su ser, le presta más atención más que antes y eso le gustaba mucho, ella no lo negaba. —

— ¿Muy bien Misty para a donde entonces, vamos a ir? Pregunto Ash un poco desesperado en saber hacia a donde se estaban, dirigiendo lo que no sabía es que Misty le tenía una sorpresa preparada e inesperada para él —

—Oh Vamos Ash sí te digo a donde vamos, y si lo hago podría arruinarte tu sorpresa dijo la futura novia del entrenador de pueblo paleta. —

—Oh bien supongo que entonces tengo, que esperar para luego saber lo que me vas a mostrar dijo el chico feliz con la actitud de su amiga. —

Después de unas cuantas horas, de caminata Ash, por fin supo a donde se estaban dirigiendo a su destino final y se asombró mucho al ver, lo que él estaba viendo, y jamás se esperó que Misty su Misty hiciera todo esto por él y sin duda este es mayor gestor de amor que alguien le hayan hecho a él, y entonces recordó lo sucedió con Giorgio hace unos días pero no le tomo la menor importancia, y desde ahí saco a la conclusión que ella siente algo más que una amistad, eso ya lo había notado antes y él pensaba una sola cosa que Misty hoy se le declararía a él.

—Ash ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, dijo muy contenta la futura maestra pokémon acuáticos de la región de Kanto, al entrenador y amigo confidente y fiel y ella vio que él sonría de lo más tiernamente posible y se derritió por ese lindo gesto, ningunos de esos chicos la conocía tan bien como Ash, y eso le dio todo el valor necesario para decirle la verdad a su amor de toda su vida, antes era muy denso pero ahora eso había cambiado y mucho y a Misty le agradaba y mucho. —

—Wow Misty me dejaste muy sorprendido, me llevaste al lugar en el que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás comentó, el chico con una hermosa sonrisa el chico estaba perdidamente viéndole hacia sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, y no haya como decirle a ella su amor era también era correspondido él amaba a Misty Waterflower. 

—Veamos Ash hemos, sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y hace poco casi perdemos lo más valioso nuestra amistad pero tu sinceridad, me hizo creer en ti una vez más en ti una vez más y darte una segunda oportunidad, para perdonarte y así poder amarte con todo mi ser y tú debes considerarte, el chico con suerte, le dijo la pelirroja al chico —

—Tú me amas verdad Misty dijo, Ash muy feliz, pero esta felicidad sería aún más el chico más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra y, era obviamente que él rezaba para que su sueño se le hiciera una realidad, quería amar a su, chica con todo su ser. —

—Ash quiero decirte todo lo que siento pero, primero antes de decirte todo primero quiero que escuches está canción ya que cuando yo, la oí por primera vez me recordó a los momentos triste y lindo que hemos vivido, cuando estuvimos viajando ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, entonces busco unos mini, parlantes y lo conecto a su celular y toco el botón de reproducir y a continuación se, empieza a escuchar una canción muy familiar para Ash también. —

Tú yo hemos vividos momentos tristes y felices más, sin embargo siempre estamos el uno para el otro sé que a veces discutimos, todo, el tiempo las mayoría de las veces son por cosas sin importancia pero siempre nos reconciliamos porque somos el uno para el otro y por qué tú perteneces conmigo.  
En ese mismo momento cuando la canción estaba terminado y Misty unas cosas de que hablar con el chico de sus sueños ella le tenía que hacer saber lo que significa para él más como un amigo, y ese momento había llegado era hoy y ahora mismo. 

—Yo Misty Waterflower ex líder del gimnasio, de Cuidad Celeste, tengo confesión que hacer al próximo líder del alto mando en Kanto a mí, mejor amigo Ash Ketchum tú me harías el honor de ser mi novio es decir yo te amo Ash Ketchum mucho y con todo mi ser y sí aceptas me harías la chica más feliz de todo Kanto tú eres mi complemento mi media naranja mi único y verdadero amor eterno dijo muy emocionada la menor de las hermanas Waterflower. —

Ash estaba muy sorprendido por la declaración, de la noticia que le dio su mejor amiga y ahora novia él simplemente no se esperaba esto y eso, le encanto y mucho, pero él se estaba callando demasiado y entonces decidió, a actuar rápido antes de que ella hablará cosas indebidas, o hirientes y él lo menos que quería, era lastimar a su Misty.

—Misty antes que todo yo no quiero ya seguir, siendo más tú amigo lo que pienso por ti es más que una simple amistad yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti respondió un poco enojado consigo mismo ya que por poco hace enojar a Misty Yo te amo con todo mi ser Misty Waterflower. 

—Oh Ash muchas gracias por hacerme la, mujer más feliz sobre la tierra y yo también te amo mucho dijo la chica muy feliz y emocionada, con su nueva relación con Ash. —

—Misty no sabes cuánto yo he esperado por este momento y poderte decir estas hermosas palabras te amo con todo mi corazón, dijo feliz Ash Ketchum. —

Entonces cuando los dos estaban besándose los, dos escucharon unas pisadas y luego sonó un clic como el de una cámara digital sin, dudas fueron fotografiados infraganti y ambos estaban más rojos que un tomate se quedaría, poco o nada de color y entonces se dieron cuentan de que los estaban espiando y en ese, mismo momento supieron quién era el intruso. 

—Erika Ketchum que se supone que estás haciendo, aquí y con esa cámara de mamá pregunto el chico bastante sonrojado, y no había, de otra ya los habían descubiertos besándose el uno del otro y tenían pruebas fotográficas, que comprueban los hechos sí lo intensasen negar ante todos, y entonces ella le, sonrío a su hermana y a su primera cuñada. —

—Muy bien tortolitos solo los venía a buscar por qué, mamá está muy preocupada por ustedes dos ya que ustedes dos no llegaban pero veo que, todo está muy bien entre ustedes dos y ya me enteré de todo y les deseo lo mejor, en su relación la castaña estaba muy feliz de que Ash escogiera a Misty cómo su novia. —  
—Muchas gracias Erika por desearnos lo mejor en nuestra relación y me agrada mucho tenerte como mi cuñada no sabes cuánto aprecio a tú madre y a Ash dijo la pelirroja a la chica de pelo castaño. —

—Bueno Misty cómo ya somos novios podemos tener nuestra primera cita en donde tú quieras, dijo él chico moreno muy feliz con lo que le había propuesto a Misty. —

—Wowww dijo su hermana muy emocionada, ¿para cuándo, será su primera cita? Pregunto muy emocionada nuestra adorada chica de pelo color castaño. —

—Muy Pronto hermanita por el momento debemos de regresar, a pueblo paleta y contar todo lo sucedido a mí mamá y a nuestros amigos y nuestros Pokémon le dijo, el chico guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y entonces Erika comprendió a lo que se refería su hermano mayor. —

—Yay hermanito eres un todo galán lo sabías Ash, pero veo que sí cumples con lo que dices y tratas de cumplirlo cuando tú haces una, promesa y eso es lo que me gusta mucho de ti primero los demás antes que tú, felicidades hermanito eres un buen ejemplo a seguir dijo muy feliz su hermana. —

—Gracias hermanita eso significa mucho para mi hermanita en el nombre de nuestro amor el mío y el de Misty te damos las gracias Erika. —

—Gracias hermanito significa mucho esas, palabras viniendo de ti gracias por ser mi hermano mayor mi mayor ejemplo a seguir y eres, el mejor hermano mayor que yo haya tenido y espero algún día tener al chico, de mis sueños así como tú ya tienes a alguien a quien amor, comento Erika, refiriéndose a su cuñada Misty. —

— ¿Ash se puede saber, que es lo que le prometiste cumplir a tu hermana? Pregunto Misty un poco preocupada de lo que su novio le iba a decir.

—No te preocupes por eso Misty de todas, formas te lo diré lo que le dije a mi hermanita es la manera de que yo te iba, a decir todo este amor que siento por ti, comento muy alegre su novio. —

—Awww Ash que tierno eres dijo Misty no, sabía que tú tenías ese lado tan tierno y por eso me agrada ser tú novia y se me dice que tú de verdad te preocupas por mí y eso yo lo aprecio mucho Ash Ketchum comento, su novia muy feliz. —

Gracias significa mucho para mí viniendo de ti amor, a mí también me agrada mucho la idea de ser tu novio, dijo él muy feliz por la actitud, de su novia y eso le hacía que se enamorara más de esta chica. —

—Eres de lo más tierno Ash es en serio jamás recibí un alago como este y más al saber que tú sientes lo que yo por ti y es por eso, que creo que es el momento justo en llamar a mis hermanas claro una vez, que lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta para decirles que ya somos pareja comento muy feliz, su novia. —

Después de unas cuantas horas caminando del, lugar en donde se conocieron, por primera vez hacía Pueblo Paleta y cuando ya, estaban llegando pudieron ver a la Sra. Ketchum muy, preocupada por qué su hijo aún, no aparecía pero a menudo se iban acercando al Pueblo natal de Ash la Sra. Ketchum, noto algo fuera de lo normal y eso es ver como su hijo y Misty venían agarrados de las manos, y entonces ella por su intuición de madre dedujo que ellos dos ya una pareja, y la Delia estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de la nueva relación de Ash con Misty.

—cuanto me alegra de que ustedes dos por fin sean, novios dijo muy feliz Sra. Ketchum al ver a su hijo junto a su novia que venían agarrado de las manos entonces la pareja estaba más rojo que un tomate, por qué fueron descubiertos por la madre de Ash y ellos les querían dar una sorpresa, y los sorprendidos fueron la pareja recién formada, y esto hecho a perder la sorpresa que tanto Ash y Misty que le querían pero se hecho todo a perder. —

— ¿Tan obvios somos mamá? Pregunto su único, hijo a su progenitora, sorprendido de que ella haya descubierto de la nada su noviazgo, y ellos estaban muy apenados con la situación debido a que ellos mismo arruinaran la sorpresa. —

—Ah eso es fácil cariño solo es contar uno más, uno y ahí tenemos una pareja, dijo Delia sonriendo un poco de la ingenuidad de su, hijo pero aun así ella lo adoraba y mucho y de hecho ella aprobaba su noviazgo con la hermosa, pelirroja que es su mejor amiga y ahora su novio cuando fue su primer viaje pokémon. 

—Supongo que algunas, no cambian no, comento el chico de pelo negro un poco apenado y rascándose por detrás de la nuca en señal de vergüenza. —

—Ni modo Ash que se le va a ser ya, arruinamos la sorpresa a tu madre dijo, la pelirroja muy apenada debido de que ambos, habían estropeado el factor sorpresa pero Ash estaba enojado todo lo contrario él está consiente, que lo arruinaron pero está muy feliz al saber que su madre está muy feliz de lo suyo, y su chica lo noto y se puso feliz al ver que Ash estaba alegre. —

Todos los presentes al darse cuenta por parte, de la Sra. Ketchum de que Ash y Misty ya eran oficialmente una pareja fueron a felicitarlos, y a desearles todo lo mejor en su relación todos sabían que tarde o temprano, serían algo más que simples mejores amigos y ese momento ya había llegado y todos, están muy felices por los dos. 

—Wow chicos está noticia no me la, esperaba de parte de los dos es en serio me tienen muy sorprendido en serio de verdad les deseo lo mejor en su relación chicos comento, muy alegre el creador pokémon. —

—Simplemente me quede sin palabras y les deseo lo mejor de las suertes dijo, Tracey cuando escucho la muy grata noticia y además él siempre supo que Ash y Misty serían novios pero no más había que esperar y ser pacientes y la espera por fin había terminado y de qué manera termino todo esto una relación entre ambos entrenadores y eso era muy digno de adorar. —  
—Muchas felicidades Ash dijo el profesor Oak, un poco sorprendido de la noticia de la nueva relación que tenía Ash y Misty y hasta lo, que su nieto Gary le había dicho es que él estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja pero su, abuelo sabía muy bien que la pelirroja amaba con todo su ser a Ash Ketchum y jamás, ella tendría ojos para otro chico que no fuera su Ash, en ese momento el profesor Oak, recuerda lo que su hijo le conto a él hace unos días atrás. 

Flash Back Días Atrás  
Te contaré algo abuelo, dijo él futuro investigador, hoy yo estoy muy enamorado de una chica pelirroja vive en el gimnasio de, Cuidad Celeste, creo que le pediré que sea mi novia ella es la chica de mí, vida y yo estoy profundamente enamorada de ella, ¿Sabes cómo se llama abuelo? Pregunto, su nieto muy emocionado.  
—Se llama Misty Kasumi Waterflower, actualmente es la cuarta hermana sensacional fue unos meses que fue nombrada, así por sus hermanas debido al respeto que tienen a ella y al gimnasio de esa Cuidad, yo que si fuera tú Gary me iría olvidando de ella pues creo que ella ama, a otra persona y no tendría ojos para otro chico que no fuera el que ella, ama con todo corazón —  
—Tsk Abuelo de quien podría estar enamorada, Misty sí ella ni siquiera sale de su….  
—Que pasa Gary no me digas ¿Qué tú sabes, de quien está enamorada Misty? Pregunto el profesor Oak.  
—Pues sí se de quien está enamorada Misty abuelo. —  
—Dilo ya le contesto un poco molesto.  
—Es de Ash dijo, Gary un poco enojado.  
—Te lo dije déjala ir hazme caso, le contesto su abuelo.  
—no lo haré prefiero correr el riesgo a no hacerlo por temor al rechazo, dijo su nieto.  
Fin Del Flash Back  
—Te lo dije Gary pero no hiciste caso y ahí tienes, las consecuencias de tus actos, tú tendrás a la chica de tus sueños en un futuro pero no ahora o ya, pensó el profesor para sí mismo. —  
—Muy bien vamos a hacer una cena para celebrar este nuevo acontecimiento en la familia Ketchum, comento la mamá de Ash muy feliz, y todos estaban muy emocionados con esta noticia que no dudaron en ayudar a hacer la cena para esta ocasión tan especial. —  
Después de la maravillosa cena, con motivo, de la celebración del noviazgo de Ash y Misty ya al día siguiente todos estaban levantados apunto, de desayunar y la notica del noviazgo de Ash y Misty se rego, rápido en todas las regiones de Kanto, Las Islas Naranjas, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, y Kalos solo de esto se hablaba en las Poke-Noticias entonces apagaron el televisor para desayunar más tranquilos, en esos lugares la gran mayoría estaban felices con su relación y eran unos pocos que no les gustaba el noviazgo de los chicos. 

—No Por qué Ash había escogido a esa pelirroja, a esa líder de gimnasio ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga? Pregunto una furibunda, Anabel al ver lo que las noticias matutinas estaban dando en ese momento, Ash Satoshi Ketchum y, la Srta. Misty Kasumi Waterflower formalizan su relación sin duda alguna, le habían arruinado su día, y eso a ella no le gustaba para nada. —

—Oh mi Dios y Arceus veo que por fin te has, decidido a decirle lo que tú sientes por ella eh Ash bien por ti les deseo todo lo mejor, a ambos se merecen ser muy felices de verdad y yo que pensaba ir a Cuidad Celeste, mañana a declarármele a Misty pero veo que Ash me tomo la delantera y, entonces cancelo su viaje a Kanto. — 

—Vaya quien lo diría estos dos tortolitos ya, son una pareja después de catorce años de negación y de dese la última vez en la que nos miramos, cuando fue lo del elegido dijo, Melody la ahora guardiana del templo y ahora, entiendo por qué Misty defendía tanto a él, comento la guardiana. —

Mientas tanto en la casa del a señora Ketchum Misty le prestó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer la llamada al gimnasio para comunicarles, las novedades a su hermana Daisy, de que ya son novios y él estaba muy de acuerdo con Misty con que sus hermanas tienen que saber la verdad sobre su noviazgo, entonces del otro lado Daisy contesto el video teléfono. 

 

— ¿Cómo que hablan al gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste habla Daisy con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? Pregunto la blonda. —

—Hola Daisy ¿por qué te reís? Pregunto Misty a, su hermana mayor estás sentada si no lo estás te recomiendo que busques una y te, sientes ah y por cierto y las chicas dijo Misty un poco divertida con la noticia que se va, revelar en unos pocos segundos. —

— ¿Cuál es esa noticia que me tienes que decirme? Pregunto, la blonda y con respecto a las chicas están en su rutina de belleza, y no, estoy sentada pero lo haré y fue a buscar una silla cerca y se sentó, y siguió molestando, veo que tienes a la par a tú noviecito dijo, Daisy muy juguetonamente. —

—Te llamaba para decirte para informarte que yo y Ash ya somos pareja dijo, su hermana menor muy feliz al decirle a su hermana mayor que sus días de soltería por fin habían terminado, ella misma sabía que su hermana mayor les contaría las buenas nuevas a las chicas, y entonces su hermana le despertó de su mundo de ensueños. —

—Kay De ninguna manera, ¿no juegues Ash es cierto lo que mi hermanita me está diciendo, que ustedes dos son ya novios? Pregunto Daisy, muy sorprendida por l gran noticia que su hermana menor le acaba de dar y rezaba ella para que le dijera Ash era verdad lo de él con Misty, Daisy está muy feliz de que Misty sea feliz. —

—Así es Daisy Misty te está diciendo la verdad, comento el muchacho muy feliz fue hace un día en el que nos hicimos novios, en el lago que nos conocimos hace ya muchos años tras, dijo el chico de pelo azabache. —

—Kayyyy que bien bueno, cuñadito es hora de, hacer esto oficial en Cuidad Celeste se tiene la tradición de hacer la relación sí la novia es, nativa de nuestra cuidad por lo tanto estaremos convocando a una audiencia en, dos días para saber si aprueban su relación en la Cuidad Celeste, comento Daisy. —  
—Wow Tranquila Daisy ustedes pueden ir a, Pueblo Paleta cuando quieran ir y ahí hacer la conferencia, dijo Ash sorprendido, de cómo Daisy dijo que habría que hacer una audiencia para supieran que ya ex líder, de gimnasio ya tenía un novio. —

—Ash Daisy tiene toda la razón y entre más, rápido lo hacemos más rápido aceptaran lo nuestro comento, muy decida la pelirroja a, su ahora novio y él entonces, comprendió que el asunto es serio. —

—Haremos el evento pautado para el día que dijeron, dijo Ash tanto Daisy y Misty estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión que tomó Ash. — 

—Entonces así quedamos nos, veremos aquí en tres días para presentarlos ante toda Cuidad Celeste dijo Daisy muy feliz de que irán a ese importante evento, ya que es una gran obligación al igual que una es tradición que tiene la cuidad. —

—Bien entonces lo haremos así dijo él chico, de Pueblo Paleta a su cuñada y ya poniéndose se acuerdo y habiendo terminado la conversación, decidieron que era momento que su demás pokémon supieran la verdad sobre su nueva relación. —

Llegaron a la gran reservación del profesor, Oak y entonces llamaron a todos sus pokémon ahí y les dijeron los dos.  
—Chicos los llamamos aquí que yo y Misty ya, somos novios desde ayer y nosotros creímos que ustedes merecían saber la verdad, comento Ash. —  
—Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de la, noticia que les estaban dando sus entrenadores pero todos sus, pokémon la, aceptaron sin objeción alguna y sus entrenadores estaban muy feliz al saber, que aceptaban su relación. — 

Entonces ya habían transcurrido los dos días, ya habían transcurrido muy rápido y era el momento de que todos en Cuidad Celeste conociera, a Ash Ketchum futuro esposo de Misty Waterflower, ya todos se estaban reuniendo, en el gimnasio Pokémon a la hora que fue indicada, tanto la Sra. Ketchum y su hija no, pudieron asistir debido a que tenían unos asuntos que tratar y por eso se ausentaron, de esa importante reunión, y cuando vieron al chico entrar con Misty supieron que, él era su novio y uno cualquiera es el mejor entrenador de todo Kanto entonces su, gente supo que ella estaba en buenas manos. 

—Como podrán saber los hemos citado aquí al gimnasio de está Cuidad para presentarles el novio de Misty Waterflower, él es su primer gran y único amor con ustedes un aplauso para recibir a Ash Ketchum, dijo Daisy muy feliz. —

—Hola Ciudadanos de Cuidad Celeste, como ustedes sabrán yo soy Ash Ketchum y yo el novio de Misty y haces unos días declaramos nuestro amor y de verdad yo aprecio mucho a esta chica con todo mi ser y mi corazón y espero que ustedes aprueben nuestra relación muchas gracias, comento él chico. —

—yo soy uno de los representantes de está, Cuidad y estoy aquí para aprobar o rechazar su relación ya que también, pertenezco a la liga pokémon, y me complace decirte que yo he visto cada una de, tus peleas desde primer viaje y como tú fuiste desde el primer día en que fuiste, entrenador y es un honor para mí en decirles que su relación fue debidamente aprobada, realizada en una votación previa, además de que nos dimos cuenta que fuiste tú que cuidaste, bien del gimnasio y eres digno de ser la pareja oficial para esta chica, por cierto mi nombre es Erick, dijo representante de la Cuidad y de la liga pokémon. —

—Me siento muy alagada de toda mi gente, de está Cuidad de verdad los quiero mucho y gracias por votar para aceptar mi relación, con Ash, este el chico al que yo amo con todo mi corazón dijo, Misty extremadamente feliz. —

—Gracias a todos de verdad por apoyar lo, nuestro sin, su aprobación no sé qué hubiéramos hecho, ni quisiera averiguarlo, y solo les diré que yo siempre voy a proteger a esta hermosa pelirroja que, siempre está ahí para mí y yo para ella somos la pareja ideal somos el uno del otro. —

—Gracias Ash que tierno eres comento la, muchacha de ojos color azul esmeralda para luego darse un tierno y apasionado beso. —

—Awww dijeron todos los presentes muy conmovidos, por la acción de los novios, y así todo ha culminado cada quién para su casa a contar, lo que ha pasado al resto de la familia y también todos ellos aceptaran esta relación. —

Fin del Capítulo 4  
Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo 

Joselito55~. 

Descargo: Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo, para entretener al lector. 

 

Notas de autor: Espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes  
Próxima actualización 15/09/2015.  
Josélito55~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta cuarta entrega.


	5. Capitulo: 5 E-Éxito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será que la relación entre Ash y Misty se estropeara por culpa de Paul? ¿Si quieren saber lo pasara pasen a enterarse que sucedió al final?
> 
> Espero que les guste mucho.

Capítulo: 5  
Éxito  
Por:  
Joselito55

Ya han pasado casi seis meses, desde que declararon sus sentimientos el uno del otro se sentían los mas afortunados, al tenerse mutuamente ya que, muy pronto iniciarán su viaje pokemon entre Kanto y Jotoh pero, por el momento pasarían sus últimos días en familia y así fueron, pasando los Días hasta en el momento en el que su hijo y su nuera dijeran adiós, a la Sra. Ketchum pero, ella estaba muy feliz de que su hijo encontrara a la chica de sus sueños, estaba muy alegre por su hijo él la amaba mucho, y sabe muy bien que la, vida les pondrá pruebas muy difíciles a los dos pero si son muy unidos, como pareja todo lo podían superar, ellos son capaces de superar cualquier prueba que el destino les ponga sin importar por qué ya que los dos saldrían juntos como ha sido siempre, y sus amigos estarían ahí junto a ellos y entonces se despidieron de la Sra. Ketchum, los chicos.

-Bueno madre dijeron sus hijos se, estaban despidiendo de su madre para iniciar su nueva travesía en su viaje pokemon y este era el momento de decir adiós al ser que les dio el don de la vida, y dijeron los dos bueno madre por ahora es un a adiós, ya que pronto nos volveremos a ver comentaron, al unisonó sus hijos.-

-Si así es hijos espero que nos podamos ver, de nuevo para navidad, comento su madre muy risueña su madre, digo sí es que no tienen nada que hacer en ese entonces.-

-Mamá tú estate tranquila sí que nosotros tenemos planeado regresar para la navidad, claro sí no tenemos ningún, inconveniente para poder regresar a celebrar la navidad en familia, comento el chico de pelo rebelde, de color negro azabache, a su madre para que no se preocupara por un posible retraso.-

-Misty cuida muy bien de mi pequeño Ash, durante su viaje dijo muy tiernamente la señora de pelo castaño a su nuera estaba muy feliz de que Misty fuera la novia de su Ash y esto ella lo noto y le dijo.-

-No sé preocupe por eso Sra. Ketchum omento muy feliz, Misty y tenga por seguro, de que yo cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario tiene mi palabra dijo, la chica pelirroja, a la madre de Ash y la señora se puso muy feliz. –

-Muy bien mamá cuídate mucho dijeron sus dos hijos a la, progenitora que desde ya los va a extrañar y mucho y espera el momento en el que todos van a regresar.  
-Gracias por sus buenos deseos hijos son lo mejor que me ha, pasado en mi vida y soy afortunada de tenerlos a mi lado gracias por estar conmigo apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas omento su madre muy feliz.-

-Está muy bien madre nos iremos tranquilos sabiendo que, Mr mime estará ahí para cuidarte comento la chica un poco, menos preocupada pero lo suficiente para estar tranquila por qué su madre no estaría ella sola tendría excelente compañía y así decide acompañar en el viaje a su hermano y a su cuñada en su viaje. –

-Adiós mamá adiós Sra. Ketchum, se despidieron de ella en rumbo de su nuevo viaje pokemon y comenzando una nueva aventura pokemon.

-Adiós chicos se despidió de ellos la señora Ketchum de sus, hijos y su nuera esperando muy pronto volverse a reunir una vez más. –

-Muy bien chicos para donde nos dirigimos ahora, comento Erika a su hermano y a su cuñada. –

-Nos dirigimos al lugar en donde nos conocimos desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás comentaron los dos chicos. -

-A cuidad Celeste comento la chica con mucha, emoción y un brillo en sus ojos ella quiere volver a estar en ese majestuoso gimnasio pokemon. – 

-Woa veo que tu estás muy emocionada en volver a mi Gimnasio a mi hogar comento, muy feliz la chica pelirroja a su cuñada. –

-Ahora que lo mencionan tu hermana Daisy me llamo hace unos, días y me dijo que si podíamos, venir al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, comento él chico a las chicas, pero Misty se exaspero un poco. –

-Como que mi hermana, te llamo hace unos días y tu no me dijiste nada comento un poco indignada la futura maestra, Pokemon acuático y entonces comprendió que no debería de ser muy dura con su novio. –

-Lo siento Misty se me escapo decirte pero ahorita les cuento lo que tu hermana me dijo hace unos días, replicó Ash. –

-Bueno esta bien di lo que mi hermana te dijo, comentó, la chica pelirroja a su novio, ella estaba intrigada en saber lo que han hablado los dos. –

-Bien aquí les va.   
Flash back

Oye Ash puedes, tú y hermana y tu hermana Erika venir a cuidad celeste para una presentación de la Sirena y quiero que Misty sea la sirena y tu el príncipe, la función será en unas semanas es el tiempo suficiente para que vengan y se aprendan los libretos que ¿Opinan Ash? ¿Vendrás pregunto Daisy? Y Ash le responde con un Sí y así se concluyo la conversación, entre los dos.   
Fin del Flash back.   
-Esta bien amor nos iremos para cuidad Celeste ha participar de esta maravillosa función, comento su novia muy alegré de que regresaría a su cuidad natal. –

-Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí vamos al gimnasio a participar de esta hermosa actividad que será bajo el mar, es ahí en donde nuestro amor comento, su novio a su pareja. –

Ya han caminado durante dos largos días, hacia cuidad Celeste todos muy contentos de que volverían al lugar en Ash encontró a su hermana perdida y además de su más reciente relación con Misty Waterflower, ellos se enfrentarían a muchos peligros, a los que se sin dudarlo saldrán adelante, como la pareja que son, pero esa paz que tienen pronto se va a ver, perturbada debido a que los estaba observando muy sigilosamente y de forma curiosamente también va para el mismo sitio al que ellos se dirigen al Gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste este chico de pelo purpura proviene de Sinnoh, era de estatura alta piel morena, cuando vio a esa pelirroja él se dijo a sí mismo. 

-Wow ¿Quién es esta hermosa pelirroja y con quien va ella? ¿No es él Ash Ketchum? Pregunto de manera muy celosa él chico que proviene de la región lejana. –

Los chicos no lo saben lo que se les avecina, a Ash y Misty pero por, más que quieran intentar separarlos no lo van a conseguir, ya que los dos se tienen confianza mutua y así podrán seguir adelante como siempre le han hecho saben, muy bien que el destino les pondría juntos podían hacerlo, ya que su amor es muy fuerte, que todo, y eso nadie lo puede separar.

-No se tengo una extraña sensación de que alguien nos esta, siguiendo, comento Ash a las chicas que venían a la par de él, más sin embargo no era él único quién presentía que los seguían alguien los achesaba como si fueran una presa. –

-Se a lo que te refieres amor y créeme que no me gusta para nada este sentimiento, comento la pelirroja un poco asustada, y eso hace que su posición de defensa se activara, y lo mismo ocurría con su, novio. –

-Estan seguro de que escucharon algo por que yo no he escuchado nada, dijo Erika al grupo ella estaba muy sorprendida de como su hermano y cuñada podían sentir el peligro, al saber de que alguien o algo los estaban siguiendo, pero no le gustaba para nada que el bosque estaba prácticamente en silencio y eso no es bueno. –

 

-No te preocupes hermanita mientras todos estemos juntos, nada malo nos va a pasar, les dijo el chico de pueblo paleta y eso las hacía que se tranquilizara más de que juntos, todo es posible, y ellos superarían unidos, como la verdadera familia que somos. –

-¿Sea quien quieran que sean? o ¿quien ande por ahí? Es mejor que salga de una buenas vez por todas, o aténgase a las consecuencias dijo muy valiente el chico, decido a defender a su novia y a su hermana Erika, pero nadie ha respondido al llamado, y ellos no relajaron no señor se mantuvieron alertas por si algo ocurría mientras llegaban a su destino final el Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste. –

-Uh esto es muy extrañó comento la pelirroja, a su novio y concuña haciendo notarse la preocupación de que, alguien o algo los seguían muy de cerca, ellos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que más adelante se toparan a la persona Misteriosa. –

-En eso tienes toda la razón Misty, comento la peli castaño a su amiga ella esta muy feliz viajando al lado de sus seres queridos. –

-Bien chicas todo va a salir muy bien si trabajamos en equipo juntos triunfaremos en todo que nos propongamos dijo el chico de pelo azabache. – 

-Uff de la que me salve y sí él definitivamente es Ash Ketchum y ¿Por qué él estaba muy a pegado a esa chica pelirroja? Se pregunto muy Celoso. –

-No se ustedes pero mejor, vamos con mucho cuidado a tu cuidad cuñadita le dijo la peli castaña a la Sirena y ella le asintió y así se fueron hasta su destino final, durante todo su camino se sintieron vigilados por algo o alguien y salieron rápido de su trance cuando ya habían llegado al gimnasio pokemon de cuidad Celeste y las hermanas de Misty les hablaron, un poco preocupadas. –

-¿Cómo que les pasa chicos? Preguntó la blonda al ver, a su hermana y asus cuñados muy pálidos ¿No me digan que han, visto a un fantasma que los venia persiguiendo cierto? Pregunto la chica de pelo rubio sin saber que lo que dijo había pasado en realidad. –

-Así es eso fue lo que sucedió sentíamos, que alguien o algo no venía persiguiendo, dijeron los chicos mas calmado luego del susto de sus vidas que habían llevado las chicas se sorprendieron y mucho con lo que les comentaron los chicos. –

-Wow chicos eso es como muy acusador, no creen por decirlo así, dijo violeta un poco mortificada por el relato que les acaban de decir mas sin embargo ellas pueden tener una pista.- 

-Hermanita creó saber quien los estaba siguiendo y quien los asusto comenta, Lily a la pelirroja en una pose detectivestica, y esto despero a la más menor de las Waterflower. –

-Lily por favor di algo, comento un poco histérica, la chica luego se calma para que su hermana no estuviera muy nerviosa para, que ella le contase todo lo que ha sucedido cuando tuvieron una llamada proveniente de la región de Sinnoh. –  
Flash Back  
Hola muy buenos, días ¿Este es el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste? Pregunto él chico de cabello color purpura y de tez morena y también me pregunto si estaban recibiendo entrenadores en el gimnasio para luchar por la medalla cascada, ya que la ultima que me hace falta por obtener para poder entrar a la liga pokemon de Kanto.

Cómo que sí se aceptan duelos para luchar por nuestra medalla de gimnasio la medalla «Cascada» comento la chica peli rosado

Que bien y dime todavía esta esa bella chica pelirroja, según tengo informado ella, es la líder de este gimnasio pokemon dijo muy astuto el chico que proviene de Sinnoh quien estaba, al otro lado dela línea telefónica.   
Y esa fue toda la comunicación vía telefónica termino el chico dijo que pronto vendería a retar a, La flameante líder de gimnasio, el quería luchar para poder ganar la medalla y algo más, comento una de las hermanas mayores de las Waterflower. 

-Como se atreve a pelear conmigo y no con mi hermana Daisy, tú eres de las lideres más fuerte de toda la región, comento la pelirroja. –

-Tranquila Misty enojándonos no vamos a ganar nada si junto los dos y en pareja le daremos su propia cucharada de su Chocolate, comentó su novio. –

-Esta bien Ash me calmare y te hare caso y después Misty se calmo y se dedico a esperar la llegada de ese chico tan Misterioso. –

-Así que aquí anda Paul eh muy bien venga quien se venga yo estaré aquí para proteger nuestra relación, no dejaré que alguien me la venga a arrebatar, no señor se que sueno un poco egoísta de mi parte pero, yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a esta hermosa chica pelirroja, se dijo para si mismo Ash hasta que su novia logró sacarlo de su trance para así formularle una pregunta. –

-Tierra a Ash ¿me escuchas Ash? Pregunto muy preocupada, su pareja pero al no obtener respuestas tuvo que gritarle para que finalmente reaccionara a su llamado Ashhhh grito su novia. –

-¿Ah si que pasa Mist? Pregunto un poco alterado el chico de pueblo paleta a su histérica novia. –

-Ash que te estaba pasando parecías como un zombi que te, hablaban y no respondías es como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo, comento un poco preocupada su chica por lo qué le pasaba en la mente al chico de sus sueños. –

-Tranquila Misty a mi no me esta pasando nada comento el chico a su novia. –

-Ya se que es lo que te tiene así Ash le comento su novia tu tienes miedo de que yo me vaya con Paul verdad comento la sirena acuática a ese chico que le volvía loca entonces le dijo que le notaba que él tenia mucho, pero quiero que tú sepas que sin importar lo que pase ahí estaremos los dos de acuerdo. –

-Muy bien Misty yo te conozco del todo muy bien y yo se que, tú no jugarías con mis sentimientos y ni yo con los tuyos y yo se que tu no me cambiarias por otro, así que tranquila amor eso tenlo por seguro, comento el chico. –

-Bien Ash yo sé que todo lo que tu me dices es muy cierto, y que tarde o temprano tu cumples con tus promesas y eso me alegra mucho saberlo ya que eres el mismo de siempre comento la chica pelirroja.

-Que te parece si vamos a buscar los guiones para ir practicando para la obra que quieren hacer, este sábado le comento su novio a su amada. –

-Bien me parece una excelente idea, pero primero que tal si vamos a comer algo que no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos le comento su novia. –

-Como que nuestra hermanita es muy feliz, al lado de Ash, comento la mayor de las hermanas de la Waterflower a sus otras hermanas que estaban, a la par de ella simplemente Daisy estaba muy feliz, con verlos juntos con su relación y suspiró mi hermanita es feliz y libre junto a su ser amado que ha amado durante su vida. –

-Estoy muy feliz por Misty y por su relación, con Ash realmente son el uno para el otro, comento violeta. –

-Wow nuestra hermana, se ha ganado nuestro respeto y admiración, y eso que desde hace rato ella estaba luchando por ganarse nuestra reputación y esto solo sucedió cuando Misty y Ash son oficialmente una pareja, comento Lily a sus otras dos hermanas. –

Pasaron los días y con ellos los ensayos para el estreno de la obra todos estaban un poco nerviosos, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar todo estaba saliendo como a pedir de bocas, todo estaba terminado y a tiempo para la función, se estaban coordinando los detalles para la presentación, que Ash y Misty estaban ensayando las últimas líneas de folleto y Ash noto que Misty estaba muy tensa y entonces decidió preguntarle que le sucedía a ella.

-¿Estas nerviosa por lo del sábado, no es así? Le pregunto un poco sorprendido de que la chica de la cual se enamoró perdidamente, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero para no preocuparlo le sonrió. –

-Realmente tu me conoces muy bien Ash Ketchum, comento la pelirroja al chico al que estaba locamente enamorada y este comentario, lo sorprendió, pero no mucho ya que era cierto lo que ella le estaba diciendo. –

-Debo de conocer muy bien a mi novia, comento el chico de color negro azabache, si no dirá que su novio no sabe nada de ella, o que a su novio no le importa nada de ella, pero la verdad es que conozco a esta chica a la perfección. –  
-Gracias por conocerme un poco mejor dijo, la chica aguantándose las ganas de besar apasionadamente a este chico, que conoció en su viaje pokemon cuando ella apenas tenia 10 años de edad. –

En las afueras del Gimnasio Pokemon:   
Bienvenido al Gimnasio Pokemon de Cuidad Celeste, por favor debes de venir con tres o más Pokemon para poder así retar a la actual Líder de Gimnasio.   
Atte.:  
Daisy.  
-Ah con que Daisy es la líder actual pero yo a la que quiero enfrentarme es con hermosa pelirroja, que yo vi de camino a esta cuidad ¿Pero que hace Ash con ellas? Se pregunto muy sorprendido y celoso. –

Bienvenidos sean todos al gran evento que les vamos a presentar, a continuación aquí en cuidad Celeste en esta hermosa tarde de sábado en donde les presentaremos una grandiosa obra en donde la Sirena es secuestrada junto a sus pokemon por unos malévolos piratas. Es entonces en donde entra su príncipe y él debe de rescatarla de los piratas y ponerla a salva, eso era lo representaba el guión de esta obra.

-Ahhh auxilio Ash decía fuertemente la Sirena a su príncipe, salvador ella estaba temiendo de que algo malo le sucediera a después de que la raptara el pirata, y se atrevió a ponerle sus manos en ella. –

-Calma Sirenita que ya voy a rescatarte dijo, preocupado por su princesa celestial y fue en ese momento que el corrió para salvarla, de las manos de ese pirata, y sus secuaces. –

-Ja tú y quien más me van a hacer frente para salvar a esta bella damisela en apuros, dijo entre risas el pirata a su retador y el secuestrador estaba muy confiado. –

Todo el publico estaban demasiado asombrado de esta maravillosa obra esto es un rotundo, éxito y tantos las hermanas de Misty cómo la hermana, estaba sumamente emocionada, Erika no sabia qué su hermano tiene dotes de actor y las, hermanas estaban muy de acuerdo, con lo que dijo Erika, y entonces siguieron supervisando la obra. 

-Yo junto a mis Pokemon te detendremos y recuperare, la bella princesa junto a los Pokemon que le secuestraste, dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, un poco sacado de sus casillas pero manteniendo su postura. –

-Oh Ash gracias por venir a rescatarme de estos, Piratas cuídate mucho vida mía, comento la damisela que se encontraba encerrada en un calabozo. –

-Oh parece que tu chica confía plenamente en ti eh, comento muy pícaramente el Pirata y el Príncipe decidió terminar con esto de una sola vez. –

Vamos a tener una batalla pokemon uno contra uno todo o nada, comento el villano al príncipe y no le quedaba de otra que aceptar este desafío para poder liberar a su amada Princesa de las manos de sus captores.

-Sal de ahí Gyarados necesito tu asistencia, y utiliza hiperrayo, ordeno el Captor y su enorme Dragón marino efectuar ese ataque a donde su oponente. –

-Bien en ese entonces Pikachu necesito tu asistencia le ordenó su entrenador y mejor amigo has pantalla de luz para poder repeler el ataque de Gyarados. –

-Nada mal entrenador de pacotilla, dijo el malhechor, a su oponente ahora intenta detener este ataque dijo, él y le ordenó utiliza tu hidroboma a la máxima potencia, pero sabía que tenía que correr, ese riesgo pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, él palideció, cuando su oponente ordeno a su pokemon que realizará el siguiente ataque. –

-Pikachu utiliza tu bola eléctrica, contra la hidrobomba, y así, contra restar el potente ataque de que Gyarados ha lanzado a su oponente, y así poder derrotarlo y recuperar a su amada.

Después de ese potente ataque que Pikachu le mando a Gyarados ya no se pudo recuperar y es así cuando se da fin a la obra y todos aplauden debido a la calidad de la obra y luego los dos protagonista, se dieron un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro y todos los presentes dijeron Awww a los chicos enamorados.

-Woww esto es un éxito comentaron las cuatro chicas al ver como termino, su obra estaban muy felices de ver la gran mega obra que cumplió con todas las expectativas, de las hermanas sensacionales. –

-Oh muchas gracias por rescatarme, de mis captores mi lord comento a gusto la princesa del mar a su príncipe azul, él siempre le protegerá, sin importar por que. –

-Ah mi Lady me da mucho gusto saber que su majestad se encuentre muy bien mi persona, estaba bien preocupado por usted su salud y bienestar. –

-Yo te debo mi vida y os estoy eternamente agradecida por lo, que me has ayudado y créeme que yo sabré como recompensarte, comento profundamente agradecida la chica, la chica estaba enamorada de su príncipe azul aquel que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 10 años de edad. –

-Ya creo saber como, saldar lo que tu me debes mi Lady, comento el chico que estaba profundamente enamoró de ella, en el bosque verde hace mucho tiempo. –

-Así eh dijo en un tono juguetona la chica y sintiéndose, muy aceleradamente los latidos de sus corazones, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez muy ansiosos de fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso de amor puro, y verdadero. –

-Entonces los dos se fueron acercándose, muy lentamente y fueron uniendo sus labios y se besaron fue un beso un poco torpe, pero lo fue de mucha pasión y amor los dos no podían describir, lo que sentían y transmitían en sus besos esos sentimientos de amor y comprensión que ellos, estaban en el cielo y eso fue hasta que alguien se atrevió a arruinar su momento, el chico era conocido por Ash y no le causo nada de gracia. –

-Te reto a una batalla pokemon todo o nada y eso me refiero a esa hermosa chica pelirroja, que estaba a la par de Ash. –

-Mira Paul Misty no es ningún, trofeo para ser rifada de esa manera, así que no quiero tener un tipo de lucha y en eso yo no estoy de acuerdo de que Misty fuera como un trofeo al que deben de ganar los luchadores. –

-Que me dices mi bella y dulce pelirroja, deja de ser novia de Ash el es un patético, entrenador de quinta, comentó Paul ala que podría ser el amor de su vida. –

-Mira Paul primero que nada yo no te conozco, y con solo escucharte lo arrogante que eres no va conmigo, y además no tengo ni las mínimas intenciones de traicionar a Ash y el me ha me demostrado con hechos que él de verdad me ama y yo le amo con todas las fuerzas de mi Corazón, dijo la chica furiosa de la actitud del entrenador de Sinnoh. –

Pero el chico no satisfecho con la respuesta de la pelirroja, entonces la tomo a La, fuerza y la besó ferozmente ante la mirada atónita, de Ash y entonces no le regreso el beso pero lo que si le propinó fue un gran golpe con su fiel mazo fue tan, fuerte ese es su mazo de la justicia con que Misty golpeo a Paul por atrevido con ella, entonces le dijo, la pelirroja al chico que fue golpeado.

-Para que aprendas a respetar una chica que ya tiene novio, y yo no estoy soltera y quiero que tú lo tengas muy en cuenta, y la próxima vez que me lo vuelvas a hacerlo te va ir, peor dijo una furibunda y fría pelirroja, la ahora ex líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste. –

El maestro Pokemon estaba muy sorprendido, de como su Misty le dio una Semerena lección a Paul pero estaba muy feliz, de que su novia no haya cambiado por este chico, que les arruinó su momento juntos como pareja, entonces ella se disculpo con el y le dijo.

-Ash viste lo atrevido que fue Paul verdad le comento la pelirroja, dijo la pelirroja con tal de calmarle los nervios a su amado Ash y lo que el le dijo la dejo muy sorprendida, de la madurez de Ash. –

-Esta bien Misty yo lo vi todo así que no te preocupes, y me parece muy bien que le hayas dado una cucharada de su propio chocolate comento el chico, orgulloso de poner en su lugar al chico de pelo purpura, por no medir sus actos. –

-Woa Ash estas muy maduro y eso es bueno al parecer has cambiado mucho, y me da mucho gusto ser tu novia, comento La, pelirroja con corazones en sus ojos al ver y saber que su Ash su Ash se ha vuelto muy maduro y muy romántico, cuando se lo propone. –

-Que pasara con Paul amor no podemos dejarlo así, comento el chico el señor maestro Pokemon a su novia un poco preocupado con el chico que se encuentra desmayado en el piso del Gimnasio Pokemon de cuidad Celeste. –

-Ash no te preocupes por el entonces, ella saco su Pokegear y llamó a la oficial Jenny diciéndole, lo que sucedió en el caso del entrenador, la oficial le agradeció por el dato y ella se fue a buscarlo i a llevarlo al hospital, para que lo atenderán. –

-Eso te pasa por faltarle el respeto a una chica, jamás debes de faltarle, el respeto a una chica ellas son muy delicadas como una flor hermosa y bella, comento el líder de la Elite 4 de la región de Kanto. –

-Paul cómo que tu deberías de entender que mi hermanita tiene a un excelente, novio comento Daisy muy enojada con el muchacho, que aún sigue inconsciente del golpe que Misty le propino a él después de unos pocos minutos el se estaba recuperando de lesión que lo mando al mundo de morpheo. –  
-Auch oye Misty tu si golpeas como si fueras un hombre, o sea tremenda fuerza tu tienes al levantar el mazo y eso que es gigante, comento un poco asustado, el entrenador recuperándose de su golpe, que le otorgo esa entrenadora pokemon, al futuro maestro pokemon de Sinnoh. –

-Para que veas que una chica no solo se le debe de juzgar por apariencia, ahora te pido un gran favor tratando de no perder la calma, por que no te vas de aquí debes de saber que tu y Ash somos novios verdad, yo se que tu eras el pirata, enmascarado, quien lucho contra mi novio, pero su amor hacia mi fue tan grande que su orgullo y terminó ganándote, sin problemas, quiero que tu sepas que no soy ningún trofeo de nadie y vi que Ash me trata como uno y vemos al chico al chico con su corazón hecho añicos por el amor no correspondido, entonces le dijo a Ash algo de suma importancia, antes de marcharse para no perder su tiempo. –

-La próximas en la que nos encontremos tendremos, nuestro combate y esta vez será de 3 contra 3 y puedes quedarte con tu adorada pelirroja ya que me di cuenta de que no es de mi tipo, comentó el tipo muy frio. –

Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos en como este entrenador Pokemon dijo lo que dijo de una manera muy cruel y fríamente, y ahora lo entendía lo que Ash le dijo a ella cuando Ash se puso al corriente cuando llego a cuidad Celeste de la región Kalos.

-Ahora me entiendes de como es él su forma de entrenar a sus pokemon, de una manera tan fría no es la correcta como la de un verdadero entrenador Pokemon, a que cuida entrena con mucho cariño y dedicación, para que haya ese lazo entre entrenador y sus Pokemon ellos no son esclavos o súbditos, para sobre exigirlos demasiado y eso no es bueno finalizo el chico que tiene una fama tanto fuera como dentro de la región Kanto. –

-Si entiendo lo que tu me estas diciendo, amor pero eso ahora no importa verdad amor ahora estamos juntos vivamos el momento que bien vale la pena pasarla un buen rato juntos en calidad de pareja. –

-Woww hermanito me dejaste muy sorprendida, no sabias que tenias dotes de artísticos, simplemente estaba muy sorprendida de saber que tú tuvieras un talento oculto y él no era el único y pronto lo descubriría, por su cuenta. –

-que como esto es un rotundo éxito esta presentación, no creen dijo, muy orgullosa violeta al ver como el publico que hace rato estuvo presente ovacionaba, y cuando termino la obra no falto los aplausos y grito al terminar la obra de la Sirena y el Príncipe. –

-Ni que lo digas eh hermanita, y hablando de otra cosa cuando salen en su nueva aventura pokemon dijo Daisy a los presentes sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, pero no comentaron nada. –

-Bueno Daisy ya que tú lo está preguntando nosotros saldremos en una semana pero nuestro viaje será por todo la región Kanto y cuando sea el momento oportuno, partiremos a la región de Hoenn. –

-Wah Ash es en serio nos vamos a quedar, toda una semana en el Gimnasio, comento la chica muy feliz de la decisión de Ash estaba muy feliz de que se quedarían más tiempo en su Gimnasio. –

-Si Misty nos quedaremos, una semana más claro, si a ti a mi hermana o a tus hermanas les importa, él estaba muy feliz de poder ver a su novia muy emocionada, todo lo que hacía para ella valía mucho la pena para él. –

-Bueno tal parece que nos quedaremos más tiempo por aquí y eso me agrada y mucho comento la cuñada de las hermanas de Misty. –

-Por nosotros no te preocupes Ash y tampoco por Misty yo se que ella le gusta Celeste pero ella ama el hecho de estar contigo en tus aventuras, y yo se que ustedes serán muy felices juntos les deseamos las mejores de las suerte. –

N/A: todos los Pokemon de Ash como los de Misty se podrán comunicar como los humanos debido a Mewtwo, les dio el don de poderse comunicarse con los humanos así como la telepatía en Ash Misty y además de los que saben la telepatía. 

-Sabes una cosa Ash creo que es el momento oportuno de, tener mi primera cita con Misty, le dijo el chico de pueblo paleta a su mejor amigo y primer Pokemon.-

-Si Ash tu debes de ir a una cita con Misty para solidificar, su relación y demostrarse lo mucho que aman y preocupan el uno por el otro, comento su Pikachu. –

-Entonces ya esta decidido vamos a invitar Misty a una gran cena romántica, en un restaurante francés que vi en la afuera de la cuidad comento el chico a su mejor, el solo atinó a levantar su pulgar en señal de aprobación de la cita. –  
-Tanto sus cuñadas como su hermana, estaban del toda sorprendida y orgullosos de él y al ver la tremenda, madurez de Ash y eso era una buena señal de que todo va en serio y no como un juego. –  
-Misty podrías venir un momento por favor necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, comento el chico del cual ella se enamoro. –

-¿Si que se te ofrece Ash? Pregunto un poco preocupada Misty del llamado de Ash será que querrá terminar conmigo me dije a mi misma. –

-Misty te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo hoy esta noche pregunto el chico de pelo de color azabache, a su novia que estaba muy nerviosa de lo que le diría el chico que volvía loca cuando lo miraba. –

-Ya que bien Ash si quiero ir contigo a esa cena ¿a que hora es la cita? Pregunto la pelirroja a su novio. –

-Ok será a las 8:00pm te parece bien le dijo a su novia. –

-Si me parece muy bien señor maestro pokemon, le dijo de forma muy pícara la entrenadora acuática. –

-Bien mami veo que tu y papá Ash van a una cita, comento muy feliz azumarril a su madre y ella se sonrojo de sobre manera que si le ponían un tomate a la par de ella se quedaría demasiado Pálido. –

Después de que esperara a Misty y que se despidiera de sus cuñadas y de su, hermana tanto Ash y Misty se dispusieron a ir al Restaurante, y se sentaron y esperaron a que el buen mozo les tomara sus orden para poder cenar tranquilamente y además de hablar de su futuro juntos.   
Después de comer lo que habían ordenado estaban hablando de los felices qué eran de tenerse mutuamente el uno del otro también de decirse lo mucho que se aman mutuamente y lo felices que serian de formar una familia los dos ya que Misty siempre había soñado hacer su familia junto a Ash el amor de su vida. 

-Oh Ash me siento tan feliz me haces la mujer muy afortunada, de este Planeta, y gracias por invitarme a esta hermosa velada Ash, su princesa muy feliz y alegre, de tener un hombre como Ash. –

-Mientras tu seas feliz mi amor todo valdrá la pena le comentó el chico de sus sueños y entonces, se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que compartieron un tierno beso, para luego decirse mutuamente te amo. –  
Y así hicieron su promesa de estar juntos el uno del otro sin importar lo que pasara, pero prometieron estar mutuamente dándose todo el cariño y amor mutuo que uno comparte por el otro y viceversa.

Final del capítulo 5  
Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo.

Joselito55~.

Nota de Autor: Sorry por dilatarme dos meses para actualizar este fic, pero hubieron motivos de fuerza Mayor para actualizar, hasta ahora desde inicios de septiembre pasado me quede sin compu, y no fue hasta hace unos días que tengo una Tablet y desde aquí estoy escribiendo y subiendo los capítulos de este fic, les ruego disculpas y vamos a ver cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, ya que en unos días subiré nuevos fic para el mes de Noviembre calculo que serán, 4 nuevos fic, dos traducciones y dos escritos por mi, espero les guste estas nuevas historias amigos.  
Bien esta es la quinta entrega de mi fic de ABCADRIO, espero que sea de su total agrado, y disculpen por dilatarme siglos en escribir pero aquí esta el quinto capítulo concluido, que se llama Éxito, bien quiero dedicarles a mis amigas Natileon y Brenda, este fic debido a su cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños chicas, y perdonen mi demora en subirlo.

Descargo: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y este capitulo fue escrito para entretener a los lectores de este fic.

Joselito55~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que sea de su agrado este fic y disculpen la demora, por este capitulo, después les digos que lo que sucedio, para que yo me dilatara posteando este nuevo capitulo
> 
> Joselito95~.


	6. Capítulo: 6 F-Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí veremos cómo la familia de Ash Ketchum regresan, de nuevo a Kanto después de años de ausencia.

Capítulo: 6  
Familia  
N/A: Este es uno de mis 4 Capítulos especiales de este, ABCDARIO y espero que les guste mucho este nuevo este fic se basará, en el futuro y se verán ya crecidos y listos para esta nueva aventura edades de los personajes.  
Ash: 35 años  
Misty: 35 años  
Tai: 15 años  
Kary: 15 años

Región Actual: Kalos.  
—Mamá cuando vamos a conocer Kanto, comentaron muy felices los dos jóvenes al saber que sus padres se mudarían para quedarse en Kanto después de que todos ellos se vinieran a vivir a está región debido a que a su padre lo requerían en esa región, en un principio Misty tenía miedo de que su ausencia la reina de Kalos se lo tratará de quitar pero para sorpresa de ella él tenía planeado todo lo contrario. —  
—Bueno mis amores esperamos que muy pronto, podamos partir a nuestra región, comentó la chica pelirroja a sus dos hijos, Misty y su familia se vinieron a Kalos a la cuidad de Lumalia, y Misty se tuvo que despedir de sus hermanas de su amado Gimnasio y de su amada región ellas estaban muy tristes pero ellas entendían que Misty era feliz junto a Ash y no se interpondrían ante la felicidad de su hermanita menor ella comenzó a recordar un pequeño fragmento de su pasado recordando precisamente ese acontecimiento. —  
Flash Back hace 10 años atrás.  
Yupiii, amor comentó, un alegré maestro Pokemon al conseguir un importante puesto en la región de Kalos y le va a contar la noticia, a su ahora esposa Misty Ketchum pero no sabe cómo lo tomará ella esta noticia. Que pasa amor comentó la, pelirroja un poco emocionada de lo que su marido tendría que decirle. Mira amor a mi me, ofrecieron un importante puesto en la región de Kalos y yo dije que sí dijo muy alegre comentó él a su esposa. Ash Ketchum, dijo gritando a su marido ella estaba muy molesta y afligida molesta por que Serena puede estar al asecho pero afligida al saber que no verá a Maestro Pokemon por mucho rato pero lo que no sabe es que él le daría la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Que pasa bonita no te gusto la noticia, y lo mejor aún es que Ash haría cualquier cosa por ella y los suyos. No es que te voy a extrañar y tiendo miedo de que me dejes por Serena, comentó un poco afligida la chica. Ah, es eso nada más pues no te preocupes que tú y mis hijos vendrán conmigo estaremos en, esa región por unos 10 años dijo el Maestro Pokemon a su esposa. Queeeee nos iremos, a Kalos comentó muy sorprendida la chica y tu madre ya lo sabe, dijo una sorprendida líder de Gimnasio. De hecho si mi madre ya lo sabe y lo entiende y más aún cuando no estará ala par de sus nietos durante un buen tiempo, le comentó su esposo a su amor de toda la vida. Uhhh ya veo y que pasará con mi Gimnasio, dijo la chica muy preocupada no te preocupes mujer, yo ya tengo arreglado ese problema, en la región pondremos tu Gimnasio acuático, y será el primero de la región comentó el moreno. Bien siendo así cuando partimos para haya comentó feliz la chica, más sin embargo las hermanas de Misty escucharon lo que estaban hablando y les preguntaron a la feliz pareja. Si miren chicas nosotros en una semana tenemos qué irnos del Gimnasio ya que a mi me dieron una importante plaza en la región de Kalos, comentó el chico a sus cuñadas. Bien entiendo pero regresarán verdad comentaron sus hermanas un tanto preocupada por cuanto pasaran sin poder a Tai y Karyy que actualmente tendrán 5 años de edad. No lo se pero no nos vamos a durar un buen tiempo en regresar, comento la chica de ojos verde esmeralda. Bien entendemos nosotras cuidaremos de nuestro gimnasio y da lo mejor de ti hermanita. Así se despidieron de sus hermanas y también pasó rápido la semana y todos sus seres queridos se despidieron de ellos y les dieron las mejores de las suerte en ese nuevo viaje que emprenderían como familia a una región que solo Ash conocía.  
Fin del Flash Back.  
En eso una hermosa voz saca a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos, más profundos de su mente y pensar que pronto volverían a su amada región Kanto, sus niños no han olvidado sus raíces debido a qué ahí ellos nacieron y crecieron, en Kanto hasta la edad de 5 años y luego de que se despidieron de todos sus amigos tíos y familiares pero hoy las cosas serían muy distintas a partir de ahora ellos vivirían en otra región ya no había marcha atrás.  
—Ah pasado mucho tiempo verdad amor, extrañas Kanto verdad y sobre todo extrañas mucho a tu Togetic verdad o me equivoco comentó, serio su marido a su esposa yo se que tú extrañas todos eso lugares pero recuerda lo que tú y yo y los niños acordamos que sus aventuras serían en Kanto verdad dijo su esposo. —  
—Es muy cierto extraño mucho nuestra casa en cuidad Celeste, que bueno que tu madre acepto gustosamente en cuidarnos la casa cuando no tuviese nada que hacer. —  
—Vamos Misty es de mi mamá de la que hablamos, dijo un ofendido el Maestro Pokemon, a su querida Sirena más bien debemos de apresurarnos o perderemos el avión de regreso a casa dijo, un Ash mayor sin duda alguna el quiere regresar a tierra natal lo más pronto posible. —  
Esto sin duda alguna. Se emocionaron mucho, los chicos por fin volverían a la tierra en donde nacieron hace diez años no es que Kalos no, les guste pero es que extraña su cuidad natal cuidad Celeste y además de volver a ver a, sus tías después de un largo periodo de ausencia venían a descansar luego de muchos años de trabajar por fin decidieron toma un descanso bien ganado se lo tenían y luego cada, uno trabajarían en sus respectivos lugares.  
—De verdad ma y pa volveremos a ver a la abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verla, dijo Karyy muy sorprendida y muy feliz la chica no podía creerlo volverían de nuevo a sus orígenes sin duda ella esta muy feliz, pero ella se acordó de su hermano gemelo y se puso a pensar  
—Cual es el alboroto dice un chico pelirrojo a sus padres, que no me digas que volveremos a Kanto dijo muy alegre el chico a su familia volvería a ver a su abuela a sus tías y viejos amigos pero él se puso triste, el se había ya acostumbrado a estar con su familia y no quería separarse de ella pero el debía de comprender que esos momentos de se pararse de una familia llegaría tarde o temprano. —  
—veo que te agrada mucho la idea de volver a Kanto, verdad hijo comentó su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener tan maravillosos hijos que la comprendían al perfección y también su padre ha tenido mucho que ver en darle toda esa disciplina tan necesaria ya que con eso formaría personas de bien sin importar lo que fuera lo que la vida les pusiera en su camino. —  
—Pues si madre ya tenemos casi 10 años de no saber nada de Kanto y además de que prometieron que una vez que llegáramos a ya y descansáramos lo necesario iniciaríamos nuestro viaje Pokemon dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. —  
—Y pensamos en cumplir nuestra promesa no se preocupen chicos, apenas lleguemos a cuidad Celeste y descansemos lo necesario nos vamos a pueblo Paleta para que ustedes puedan saludar a su a su abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verlos ella de seguro se pondría muy feliz de verlos de nuevo, comento su padre a sus hijos. —  
—Muy bien debemos de hacer nuestras maletas, nuestro velo saldrá dentro unas 5 horas y debemos de tener todo listo para poder irnos y así no olvidar nada de nuestro equipaje, comentó muy feliz su madre. —  
—Bien chicos, ya tienen todo listo equipaje, pasaportes reproductor de música y todo lo necesario para el vuelo, comento su padre con aire de autoritario a sus hijos a lo que sus hijos les respondieron muy educadamente, se puede decir que sus dos hijos son bien maduros e entienden muy bien todo lo de su alrededor. —  
—Que bien chicos su padre solo hace solo por prevención, para que ningún incoveniente ocurra en el Aeropuerto internacional de cuidad Lumalia, comentó su madre muy feliz ver que sus hijos son muy obedientes sin dudas sus dos hijos quieren ser igual que su padre, y quieren llegar a hacer la misma hazaña juntos. —  
En el Aeropuerto de cuidad Lumalia.  
Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4 muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora.  
Mientras tanto en la religión Kanto.  
—Bueno Brock hoy es el gran día hoy veré a mi hijo nuera y a mis nietos otra vez dijo Delia Ketchum de unos 50 años de edad junto al mejor amigo de Ash que ya está casado con Susy y ella se encuentra en Cuidad Plateada terminando los últimos detalles para esta madrugada. —  
—Bueno como a que hora le dijo Ash que llegarían aquí al aéreo puerto le dijo Brock a la Sra. Ketchum al parecer Brock estaba un poco impaciente, por saber a que hora llegaban sus mejores amigos y «Sobrinos» de verdad los quería ver. —  
—Él me dijo que cómo a las 9:00am, le contesto Delia al Doctor Pokemon, y este se emocionó mucho y decidieron que era el momento justo de terminar con todos los preparativos para celebrarle la bienvenida a Kanto. —  
—Hola habló al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, Dijo la señora castaña de muy avanzada edad ¿Se encuentra Daisy en el Gimnasio, comentó la mujer muy feliz, deseando poder hablar con la hermana mayor de Misty para poderle dar la buena noticia, de que su nuera y sus hijos vendrán a su tierra natal de la que partieron cuando los niños tenían apenas unos 5 años de edad, y para la suerte de la señora castaña sí se encontraba en el Gimnasio. —  
—Bienvenidos sean al Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste con quién tengo de hablar, comento la blonda sin saber que del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba la mamá de Ash muy alegre en poder darle la buena nueva, a las hermanas de Misty. —  
—Bueno querida de seguro querrás saber el motivo, de mi llamada verdad preguntó la madre de Ash a la hermana mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, de cuidad Celeste ella tiene un pequeño presentimiento, y le dijo ella, a que se le debo el honor de su llamada, le respondió la blonda muy felizmente. —  
—Te llamaba para avisarte que tú hermana, tu cuñado y tus dos hermosos sobrinos vienen de camino para Kanto comento la mujer oriunda de Pueblo Paleta y la hermana mayor se quedó paralizada de la emoción al saber la noticia y entonces queremos darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, a ellos en su Gimnasio claro si no les molesta, dijo la señora Ketchum. —  
—Por nosotras no hay ningún incoveniente comento, la hermana mayor, lo que sea por la felicidad de ambos y de mis sobrinos, ¿y no sabe cuando regresan? Preguntó Daisy.  
Según se yo me dijeron que a eso de las 9:00am, estarán llegando al aéreo puerto internacional de Kanto esto sin dudas, emocionó a un más, a la coordinadora y líder del Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, ella es la líder oficial del Gimnasio, y ella ha sabido mantener muy bien la reputación de su querido Gimnasio, ella estaba muy, orgullosa de sus logros por si misma y en ese mismo momento decide que ya es tiempo de levantar a sus hermanas holgazanas. —  
—Como que chicas vayan levantándose tenemos un código, naranja verde azulado muy pronto dijo en un tono muy serio y al oír ese código sus hermanas, no lo pensaron más y se levantaron disparadas y se arreglaron lo más rápido posible. —  
—Como que sucede Daisy, comento Lily muy soñolienta la chica al ver tanta emoción en la blonda por que no habría de estar más feliz de mi vida si hoy me han dado la mejor noticias de todas, bueno se las diré pero siéntense las tres, hace unos momentos me habló Delia y me dijo que Ash y toda su familia vienen de regresó, para acá, dijo la blonda muy emocionada. —  
—De ninguna manera, no manches no es broma verdad dime que no hermanita dime que mi hermanita mi cuñado y sus hijos regresan a cuidad Celeste, comento Lily sin aliento por la estupenda noticia. —  
—No lo puedo creer después de una década de no, poderlos ver finalmente los veré esto hay que celebrarse a lo grande comento la peli morada. —  
—Bájale tus revoluciones violeta, es obvio que vamos a celebrar la llegada de ellos, a Kanto y por eso hay que ayudar en la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa sin que ellos se den cuenta de nuestros planes comentó la mayor de todas, y entonces llamaron a Delia otra vez y pusieron de acuerdo en los preparativos. —  
Es así cómo van preparando, todo lo necesario para la pequeña fiesta familiar y los amigos ellos estaban más que agradecidos, con Dios y con Arceus, por tener una, maravillosa familia que los han apoyado en las buenas y en las malas con debe de ser una, verdadera familia ya tenían todo preparado para el día siguiente, la fiesta era un almuerzo familiar en donde los amigos de Ash y los que los conocen pueden traer a sus familiares, para celebrar su regreso juntos en conjunto, en familia como la que son siempre unidos sin importar el por qué.  
Al tener listo todos los preparativos para ese almuerzo Delia tenía unos últimos detalles que afinar, con el Doctor Pokemon, y procedió a llamarlo.  
—¿Brock puedo contar contigo mañana? Preguntó, muy amablemente Delia al mejor amigo de su hijo, ella le mencionó que debía ir él ya que así, no sospecharía mucho de la sorpresa que le estaban preparando para mañana al medio día. —  
—No se preocupe más señora Delia yo iré a recoger a, mis mejores amigos, dijo muy alegre el Doctor Pokemon a la madre de su mejor amigo, y gracias a el le debe todo lo que es ahora, ya que conoció más afondo el mundo Pokemon. —  
—-Me alegra mucho saber, que Ash tiene muy buenos amigos eso es bueno eso demuestra cuanto ha crecido como persona, dijo muy feliz la señora Ketchum y esto provocó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Brock pero no lo notó o se hizo la, despistada y concluida la conversación ambos se dispusieron a hacer otras cosas. —  
A la mañana siguiente.  
Todos estaban en el aéreo puerto esperando, el avión proveniente de la región de Kalos que ya no tardaba en llegar todos los presentes fueron a preguntar a información para saber la hora de llegada a Kanto.  
—Disculpe señorita queremos saber ¿a que hora llega el avión que salió de Kanto? Pregunto muy cortésmente Brock y muy amablemente, la encargada de tramitar los pasajes revisa en su computador y le brinda la información que solicitó. —  
—El avión procedente de la región de Kalos está, se encuentra en territorio de la región de Kanto por lo que tardará una media hora a cuarenta y cinco, minutos cuando mucho les respondió muy amablemente la responsable de dar los tiquetes de avión. —  
—Muy amable señorita comentó Brock al saber que muy pronto vendrá el vuelo en el que vendrá su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum y toda su familia, se dijo para si misma. —  
En ese mismo momento vemos a una chica color, castaño ingresar al aéreo puerto y grito el nombre de su amigo Brock venía junto a su marido y sus, hijos su esposo era Gary el cuando vio a está chica por primera vez fue amor a primer vista, los dos se enamoraron y a pesar de que Gary era un poco atolondrado ella lo sabido, manejar muy bien y han vivido la verdad ella no se queja solo hay que tener muy buena, comunicación entre si y todo andará muy bien.  
—Hey amigo cuanto tiempo ha pasado le pregunto el Doctor a Erika, y él vio a sus dos retoños a la par de su madre ¿y estos dos campeones como se llaman? Preguntó el joven Doctor Pokemon a estos simpáticos niños. —  
—Hola mi nombre es Tomas y vivo en cuidad verde, comentó uno de los chicos mientras que el otro hablaba con su mamá de algo muy importante, y mi hermano se llama Antoni y tenemos 14 años de edad y somos gemelos también. —  
—Oh justo como tus primos, comentó muy astutamente, dijo él Doctor Pokemon al chico a pesar de ser hijo de Gary no sacaron las mismas actitudes de el si no más bien como su madre de lo que sacaron de su padre, es su aspecto físico y el color de sus ojos, lo que han heredado de su madre es la bondad ser una buena persona y ayudar a los demás. —  
En ese mismo momento vieron que él, avión proveniente, de Kalos a aterrizado en la región todos estaban muy felices de ver una vez más cuando, sus sobrinos ven a su a su tío en el aéreo puerto estos sin pensarlos salen a su encuentro, este les saluda muy emocionado y les dice a ambos lo feliz que está de volverlos a ver y lo mucho que aquí se les extrañaba. —  
El avión procedente, de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos y familiares, repitió el avión cuya procedencia es de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a la sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos o familiares gracias por su atención.  
En ese mismo instante fueron bajando, la familia Ketchum y los dos gemelos vieron a una cara muy familiar, mientras sus padres fueron por sus equipajes y ellos saludaban a los presentes.  
—Oh tío Brock no tienes ni idea de cuanto extrañamos, a la abuela a Kanto y a ti dijeron sus dos sobrinos favoritos y él solo se hecha a reí y los saluda. —  
—Hola chicos tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos que, tal la han pasado haya sin mi dijo para luego decirles yo también los eche de menos, pero más su abuela, estos chicos no han cambiado casi nada pensó para si mismo. —  
—Hola muchachos, que a su tía no le piensan dar, un abrazó, comentó la mujer peli castaño al ver a sus sobrinos, más altos desde la ultima vez, que los vio a sus sobrinos ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a sus sobrinos después de mucho tiempo sin verse. —  
—Gracias tía disculpa esos son tus hijos, o sea nuestros primos comentaron los dos a la vez sin dudas estaban muy sorprendidos, ellos apenas los conocieron antes de que se fueran a vivir a la región de Kalos. —  
—SIP chicos éstos son sus primos han cambiado mucho verdad, comentó muy feliz su tía Erika, y que hacen vayan y saluden a sus primos dijo muy divertida su tía. —  
—Hola chicos nosotros nos llamamos, Kary y Tai somos sus primos somos los hijos de Ash y Misty comentaron un poco muy tímidos los chicos. —  
—Calma chicos, ya sabemos que son nuestros primos y espero que podamos, ir en nuestro propio viaje Pokemon, comentaron los chicos por cierto nosotros nos llamamos Tomas y Antoni y vivimos en cuidad Verde junto a nuestros padres, comentaron los chicos. —  
—Si claro por que no comentaron, los dos hermanos sin duda estaban muy felices de volver a reencontrarse después de muchos años de, ausencia ellos y sus primos vieron cómo su tía y su tío fueron a donde se encontraban sus padres, para preguntar cómo se encontraban de su largo viaje de vuelta aquí. —  
—Hola querido hermanito que tal te ha ido, en tu viaje de vuelta, a Kanto comento Erika a su hermano mayor ella estaba realmente emocionada de poderlo ver otra vez después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, por atender asuntos de la liga Pokemon. —  
—Ah hola Erika que gusto es tenerte por aquí, dijo muy feliz su hermano mayor de volver a ver a su pequeña hermana de unos minutos antes que él y en donde se encuentra tu marido y mis sobrinos dijo, el hombre oriundo de cuidad Celeste. —  
—Ah ahí están dijo su hermana y los llamó, chicos vengan por aquí por favor les llamó su madre en un tono de autoridad, siendo rápidamente captado por sus hijos y primos y luego de oír el primer llamado se dejan llegar a hacia en donde se encuentra su madre. —  
—Aquí estamos junto a mis primos, comentó uno de los chicos muy obediente al llamado de su madre, ellos estaban esperando que les dijera que se le ofrecía. —  
— Bien quiero que saluden a sus tíos, comentó su madre, ellos se dieron la vuelta y luego hicieron una reverencia para luego saludar a sus tíos con todo el respeto que se merecen como buenas personas civilizadas que somos todos. —  
—Hola sobrinos, hola cuñada ¿Quién les avisó que hoy nosotros regresábamos a Kanto comento muy alegre la pelirroja a la mujer de pelo castaño. —  
—Fue un pajarito quién me dijo que ustedes estaban cerca de venir y como estaba cerca del aéreo puerto decidí venir a darle la merecida bienvenida, comentó la Señora Oak a su cuñada que hace rato no la miraba por su larga estadía en Kalos. —  
—Hey Ash tanto tiempo sin poder vernos, caray y yo que pensaba que tu te habías olvidado de todos nosotros esto último lo dijo en un tono medio sarcástico. —  
—Disculpa por no poder comunicarnos, más a menudo pero nuestro trabajo no lo permitía mucho que digamos como veras Brock yo y mi, esposa hemos estudiado y ahora somos profesores y ella es mi asistente y esta a cargo cuando, cuando yo no estoy o ando en una conferencia en alguna región. —  
—Co-Como dijo Brock tartamudeando del asombró al saber que su mejor amigo es un investigador Pokemon y uno muy reconocido a nivel mundial. —  
—Bueno mi querido amigo eso yo te lo puedo aclarar yo Ash es un maestro Pokemon de eso no hay duda lo que pasa es que a Ash les pedía ser un profesor Pokemon y tuvo que tener un segundo trabajo para poder pagar su carrera lo, mismo ocurre conmigo y ambos fuimos a estudiar a la misma universidad, en cuidad Lumalia, y es por eso que nos dilatamos más de lo debido por que los dos decidimos estudiar, la misma carrera ya que si él no está yo soy la suplente. —  
—Bien entiendo lo que me dices y mucha suerte, con su laboratorio, más bien el profesor Oak ya lo sabe y lejos de ponerse enojado el sabe que le irá muy bien y no tendrá mucho de que preocuparse por qué ya cuenta con un importante refuerzo al lado de Ash Ketchum, pensó Brock para si mismo. —  
Después de casi dos horas de largos saludos, era el momento oportuno de marcharse hasta cuidad celeste ahí todos los estaban esperando desde sus inicios, hasta sus finales cómo entrenador Pokemon, después de unas dos horas en carro por fin habían llegado al lugar del evento sin duda los dos se llevaran la mejor sorpresa de sus vidas ya todo en el Gimnasio estaba a obscuras en ese mismo momento abren la puerta y de repente gritan a todo pulmón feliz Bienvenida a casa Chicos.  
Todos estaban ahí presentes en el Gimnasio era una de esas fiestas de bienvenidas que todo persona que pone la región en alto no solo él si no sus seres queridos siempre serán bien recibido con la manos abiertas y esta fiesta es un gran éxito Todos los amigos de Ash estaban en ella y los invitados de honor fueron a saludar a la gente por cortesía.  
—Hola abuela muy buenas tardes, dijeron muy alegres sus nietos al volver a ver su abuela después de muchos años de no verse mutuamente, sin duda tanto nietos y abuela se echaban mucho de menos y ahora volverían a recuperar ese, tiempo perdido aunque sea un poco ya que tenía planeado iniciar sus viaje Pokemon. —  
—Oh mis nietos cuanto los extrañe a ambos dijo, una abuela muy cariñosa a sus nietos todos sus familiares estaban muy felices de verse de nuevo una vez más después de mucho tiempo ausentes por fin regresaron. —  
—Estamos muy bien abuela no te preocupes, comentaron muy felices sus nietos todo era mucha alegría en la familia Ketchum esta era una de esas fiestas que quedarán en el recuerdo para toda la eternidad no hay nada y nadie quién les arruine su momento junto en familia como ha de ser sin importar lo que pasará siempre estarían juntos por que son una familia lleno de amor y de valores de como ver el lado de la vida. —  
—Hola madre tanto tiempo sin verte te extrañamos mucho, de verdad pero siempre te llevamos en nuestro corazón, eres parte de esta, familia mi familia junto a la mujer que yo, amo con todo mi ser y siempre velare por cada uno de ustedes siempre. —  
—Awww amor esas si son hermosas palabras, palabras que cualquier madre quiere escucha, que ese ser tan importante para ella este en las buenas y en las malas eso si es amor del bueno y yo no me cansó de bendecirlos para que tenga un hermoso matrimonio lejos, de esas chicas o mal entendido que puedan arruinar un hermoso matrimonio como el de ustedes. —  
—Gracias madre esas palabras significan mucho, viviendo de usted comentó muy feliz su hijo al escuchar esas palabras de aliento que su madre siempre le dice, para poderle sacar lo mejor y él se lo agradecía mucho sin duda ella estaba bien bendecida por sus hijos tan generosos con ella y muy atentos para darles los mejores cuidados que se merece esta mujer. —  
—Hola señora Ketchum se acuerda de mi verdad comento, la chica pelirroja rogando para que Delia la pudiera reconocer después de mucho, tiempo luego de hacer unos estudios faciales para poder descubrir ese rostro tan familiar y luego de averiguar quien era ella se dispone a saludarla como se debe. —  
—Oh hija pero mira cuanto has cambiado casi ni te reconozco, dijo una apenada Delia al ver la cara de su nuera lo mucho que ha cambiado y para bien, estaba muy sorprendida la mujer al ver esa chica quién se enamoró desesperadamente de su Ash, ella era la única la quien estaba autorizada casarse con su hijo. —  
Luego de un rato Misty y Ash se encontraron con las hermanas y las saludaron.  
—Hola cuñadito que tal les fue en el viaje comentó, la blonda, a su cuñado luego después que se vieron las caras después de 10 largos años. —  
—Muy bien gracias por preguntar Daisy, y dime que ha sido de ti y Trace quiero saber si ya tienes hijos comento muy astuto Ashton, la blonda estaba con la cara bien sonrojada de lo que Ash le dijo de que ya tenía que tener un hijo. —  
—Hola Misty que tal te fue en la región de Kalos, comentó violeta con una sonrisa muy astuta pero ella y su pareja ya se sabían, que sus hermanas les estaban jugándoles una broma de muy mal gusto tanto a ella como a su esposo. —  
—Ah muy bien querida hermanita gracias por preguntar, le contesto la chica pelirroja a violeta más sin embargo sabía que ella algo se trae entre manos, debía de estar viva ya que ella es una especialista en jugar juegos muy pesados y de muy mala broma, debían de estar muy alerta las chicas se disponían a saludar a sus sobrinos y eso tranquilizó un poco a Misty. —  
—Hola que tal están chicos saludó Daisy a sus sobrinos quiénes estaban hablando con sus otros primos sobre su próximo viaje que lo realizarían muy pronto de aquí a unos pocos meses. —  
—Hola Tía si ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que nos vimos pero fue muy necesario para todos realizar este importante expedición, comentaron sus sobrinos a sus tías dijeron los dos muy orgullosos.  
—Que bien muchachos me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes van a llegar muy lejos y eso es muy bueno dijo violeta ella estaba muy contenta de que sus sobrinos se lleven tan bien los dos. —  
—Wow es muy pronto para que salgan en una nueva, aventura Pokemon dijo Lily pero adelante yo los apoyo al cien por ciento comentó, muy emocionada la peli rosada. —  
Gracias tías no saben lo eso significa para, nosotros comentaron, sus sobrinos y es bueno que vayan acompañado por sus primos dijeron, las tres hermanas sensacionales, a sus sobrinos. —  
Y con eso se terminó la conversación de tías y, sobrinos y todos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche en donde la celebración, se daba por terminada y uno a uno se fueron cada uno para sus respectivas casas.  
Pasaron los meses tan rápido que ninguno lo notó y cuando vieron, que ya era el momento más duro era el de partir en rumbo de una nueva aventura, y sus padres estaban ahí a su lado con sus familiares y les preguntaron lo siguiente.  
—Bueno chicos es el momento de decir adiós, pero estaremos, en contacto ¿Y a donde piensan viajar comento su padre a los chicos. —  
—Bueno Papá nosotros hemos pensado viajar por nuestra región Kanto, así que para laque época de navidad nos veremos si Dios y Arceus lo permiten, comentaron felices los chicos. —  
—Que bien hijos me gusta que hayan elegido Kanto dijo, muy feliz su madre al saber esa noticia que sus hijos iniciarán por la región de Kanto, en donde ellos nacieron y aquí formaran raíces, hijos deben de cambiarse ustedes ya saben que todos los días, dijo una Misty muy divertida. —  
Kary va vestida de una blusa color verde agua, con un short largo color azul celeste, con zapatillas de color rojo y morado su pelo es color rubio, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, y sus manos lleva un par de guantes y sabe controlar el aura igual que su padre e hermano.  
Tai va vestido de un pantalón azul obscuro, camisa verde neón zapatillas de color azul y verde su color de cabello es color naranja intenso y sus ojos son de color café cómo su padre al igual que su padre e hermana sabe controlar el poder aural y ambos hermanos tienen un Lucario y sus primeros Pokemon fuero dos Pichus.  
Tomas va vestido de pantalón azul obscuro tennis de color rojo y negro camiseta de color Celeste intenso su color de pelo es café, y su primer Pokemon es Charmander.  
Antoni va vestido de pantalón negro tennis Azul y gris color de la camiseta de azul marino intenso y color de cabello es color negro azabache.  
Y así comenzaron su nueva aventura, atreves de la región Kanto para ser Maestros Pokemon eso era sus sueños ser igual que su tío padre, ya que su madre es una investigadora Pokemon y además de pertenecer a la elite 4, junto a su a su padre.  
Fin del Capítulo: 6

Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la series les pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia fue creado para entretener al lector.  
N/A: MÁS vale tarde que nunca, y discúlpenme por no actualizar le estaba dándole ideas para este nuevo capítulo y una vez más espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo mi amiga Izumi17 y Kelilight gracias por estar ahí parar mi, muy pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo nos leemos pronto, ah se me olvidaba un detalle con el cabello de Kary sí se preguntan por que es rubio y no naranja, café o negro azabache, es que oí que la abuela de Ash tenía el pelo color rubio, y e ahí que la, genética juega un papel muy importante.  
Joselito95~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y perdonen la tardanza en actualizarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7: G-Ganador uno tiene que luchar para poder, conseguir su objetivo principal.

Capítulo: 7  
G-Ganador  
Por  
Joselito95~.  
Bienvenidos sean todos en esta maravillosa tarde, para definir quién será el nuevo campeón de la liga Hoenn en esta hermosa tarde tendremos a los siguientes contrincantes el que gané este campeonato tendrá la, oportunidad de enfrentarse a la Élite 4 de cualquier región, ahora sí el nombre de los dos contrincantes para esta tarde, proveniente de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto Ash Ketchum démosle un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida, y aquí proveniente de Hoenn tenemos a Morrison el año pasado estos dos han llegado a los mejores de la liga Pokemon de Hoenn estos entrenadores sin duda alguna nos darán un hermoso combate, comentó el comentarista será una batalla de 6 contra 6 el último Pokemon que cae ese será el, ganador ahora empecemos con las reglas del encuentro de está tarde, y todo el publico estaba muy emocionado por la gran batalla que tendrían.  
Muy bien los contrincantes por favor vengan aquí para iniciar con la batalla Pokemon, comentó el referí del encuentro y los chicos se acercaron para iniciar el protocolo de la batalla Pokemon.  
Escojan escudo o corona, quien le sale la moneda que eligió ese empezará la batalla y recuerden que es una batalla de 6 contra 6 y el último en caer ese será el perdedor y el que queda de Pie gana esta batalla no tiene un limite de tiempo comento el referí ahora sí escojan.  
—Yo escojo escudo comentó Ash muy decido el chico de su suerte. —  
—En ese caso yo escogeré comentó Morrison muy decidido y con esa misma de llama de entusiasmo. —  
—Muy bien parece que el señor Morrison tiene el honor hacer su primer ataque, comento el referí las banderillas para ambos serán Morrison la tuya será de color rojo y la de Ash Ketchum será verde, comentó el referí a los dos ahora dense la buena suerte. —  
—Bueno Morrison te deseo lo mejor pero, ten por seguro que yo no seré nada fácil dijo Ash a su contrincante y amigo recuerda que tu eres un rival a vencer y lo haré que no te quede la menor duda de eso, dijo el chico de pelo color azabache. —  
—No esperaba menos de ti y vamos, a luchar y dar un bonito espectáculo, comento su contrincante, y amigo no esperaba que me lo dejaras así de fácil quiero ver lo que haz logrado a través de los años. —  
—¡Comiencen¡ Grito el arbitro del encuentro.  
Ash hijo tu puedes derrotarlo amor, todos nosotros creemos en ti, comentó Delia a su pequeño retoño, vamos tu puedes hacerlo creó en ti amor dale una buena lección, comentó su novia, de cabello anaranjado, Hey hermanito vamos para adelante sin mirar atrás comentó su hermana menor.  
Bueno será mejor empezar ya comentó el entrenador de Hoenn, bien Ash es hora que conozcas a este Pokemon, necesitó tu asistencia Glaceon, dijo el chico el chico y en ese momento se fue materializando el Pokemon y Ash supo que Glaceon tiene movimiento espejo pero el ya tenía su contrincante para él y decidió analizarlo en su Pokedex.  
Glaceon: El Pokemon de nieve fresca, sus ataques son, Placaje Manto espejo refuerzo, viento helado, colmillo de hielo, granizo, ventisca, última basa, barrera, ataque rápido, ataque de arena y latigazo, dijo Dexter dando la información necesaria a Ash este estaba un poco pensativo pero él ya había tomado una decisión y no se iba a retractar de eso y entonces llamó a su Pokemon.  
—Muy bien entonces supongo que ya es hora de venir al frente Samurott, comentó Ash y así el Pokemon se va revelando y todo el Publico está muy atónito con este ejemplar de Pokemon y nuestra pelirroja estaba demasiada sorprendida con eses Pokemon tipo agua sin duda alguna este ejemplar de la región de Teselia será algo digno de ver, e inclusive el contrincante de Ash estaba muy sorprendido. —  
—Wow debo de admitir que tu Pokemon luce muy sano y muy bien entrenado, comentó Morrison muy sorprendido al ver ese ejemplar, y entonces decidió revisar ese Pokemon tan hermoso pero a la vez es muy feroz. —  
Samurott: El Pokemon elegante sus ataques son el, mega cuerno, placaje, látigo, pistola de agua, hidro chorro, foco energía, capara concha, hidro pulso, desquite, acua jet, otra ves acua cola danzas de espadas y hidro bomba, este Pokemon es forma final de la evolución de Oshawott, Dewott se le considera a su oponente, tener mucho cuidado con su rugido ya que puede llegar a intimidar a su rival.  
—Simplemente interesante, Wow hay que tener mucho cuidado, este Pokemon no será muy sencillo de vencer pero lo haremos dijo muy confiado el chico pero, lo que no sabía que Ash y Samurott tienen la forma de cómo ganarle este primer round. —  
—Entonces si ya estamos listos para comenzar pues a empezar, la batalla Pokemon se ha dicho, comentó el referí a los contrincantes. —  
—¿Estamos listos Glaceon? Preguntó su entrenador. —  
—Glaceon, contesto el Pokemon de forma muy positiva a su entrenador.—  
—¿Hey Samurott estás listo para luchar? Preguntó su entrenador. —  
—Sí Claro Ash estoy listo para la acción, comentó Samurott a su entrenador de una formar muy positiva hoy ganaremos este torneo, dijo el Pokemon. —  
—Waw un Pokemon que habla dijo Morrison muy sorprendido, al igual que el publico estaba impactado con el Pokemon pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y ordenó el primer ataque. —  
Glaceon utiliza ataque, rápido ordenó su entrenador, Glaceon le respondió Morrison y entonces el Pokemon corrió veloz hacía en donde estaba Samurott para atacarlo pero su contrincante ya tenía sus respuesta.  
Vamos Samurott ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer ni lento ni perezoso el Pokemon tira una fuerte Hidro bomba al piso para que se resbalara rápido y esto no le dio oportunidad de que Glaceon pudiera hacer algo para repeler este ataque siendo muy aparatoso su caída debido a la gran velocidad que traía esté Pokemon, mientras que su entrenador no pudo evitar de decir ouch eso me dolió fue una paliza para Glaceon.  
Glaceon prepárate y utiliza bola de sombras, en seguida prepara su ataque, para atacar a su oponente, pero otra vez Ash tenía una nueva estrategia para contra atacar a su oponente, y lo que vino no se lo esperaron ambos.  
Utiliza contra escudo ordenó Ash y, su oponente se sorprendió de oír esa técnica, Samurott se envolvió en manto de agua, más el hidro pulso actúa cómo un potente e eficaz escudo para poder darle un fuerte, golpe al contrincante para dejarlo lo suficientemente débil pero no podría vencer, para poder vencerlo tiene que ser un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso para poder derrotarlo, y su entrenador lo supo otro ataque así de está misma magnitud o superior y su Pokemon caería vencido.  
Vamos podemos darle la vuelta a esta situación, Glaceon es ahora o nunca Hiper rayo a toda potencia, ordenó su entrenador para poderle dar un potente ataque para con un poco de suerte poderlo derrotar de un solo golpe, Morrison podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en Ash y en seguida supo que no sería nada bonito.  
Vamos amigo utiliza danzas de espadas y protégete de ese hiper rayo el Pokemon sacó sus dos espadas y las utilizó como escudo protector para repeler el potente ataque y cuando pegó en sus espadas se le devolvió el ataque a su oponente, dejándolo casi totalmente debilitado.  
Oh Dios esto se ve muy feo, un ataque más y estoy perdido este Pokemon es muy fuerte y sin dudas esta bien entrenado, dijo el oponente este era un Pokemon era muy poderoso pero el se decidió a hacer un ultimo movimiento, por favor Glaceon se que tú me puedes escuchar por favor utiliza ventisca le ordenó a su Pokemon.  
Samurott ya sabes que hacer, dijo su entrenador y no perdiendo en la orden de su amo este Pokemon Samurái se lanza sobre la ventisca y se convierte en un torpedo de hielo y procede directamente a tacar a su contrincante, cuando alcanzó a su victima le dio un certero golpe y lo mandó a dormir del golpe que recibió y el primer round había terminado a favor del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.  
—Glaceon no puede continuar, lo que quiere decir es que Samurott y Ash Ketchum ganan el primer round.  
—Bueno nada mal para ser el primer round eh Ash comentó, un poco sorprendido por la manera en que perdió el primer round. —  
—Hey amigo tú tampoco no estas nada mal, pero lo que pasa es que yo implemente y combine los movimientos para poder utilizarlos en cualquier momento, comentó Ash a su oponente, comentó Ash a su oponente. —  
—Bien vamos por el segundo Round de esta batalla Pokemon, comentó el referí del encuentro.  
—Bien supongo que ahora me toca a mi hacer el primer movimiento, dijo Ash y lo hará cuando Morrison saque a su Pokemon. —  
—Sal de ahí Snive comentó Morrison, cómo tratando de intimidar, al enorme Pokemon acuático y este lejos de intimidarse se muestra más feroz contra su oponente, y el chico de Hoenn decidió que Ash debía de atacar primero y así lo hizo y el gustoso le dio ese gusto a su oponente.  
Bien Samurott ten mucho cuidado con Snive es muy fuerte pero si somos muy precavidos podremos vencerlos a así que adelante Pistola de agua ordenó Ash y el Pokemon rápidamente mandó un potente chorro de agua que fue desviado por el ataque del Pokemon tipo planta.  
Bien amiga es nuestro turno desvía ese ataque, con hojas mágicas, y haciendo un fuerte ruido producto de las hojas mágicas desvía ese, chorro de agua haciendo que se haga de lado, y mientras Ash y su Pokemon estaban, muy sorprendidos por el poderío y ellos deben tener mucho cuidado, ante ese Pokemon.  
Debemos de tener mucho cuidado amigo no podemos permitir que este Pokemon nos gane, no señor hoy ganaremos a como sea eso tenlo por seguro, comentó Ash motivando a su Pokemon para poder ganar este duelo y en ese momento Morrison dio la orden de ataque una ves más.  
Vamos con todo Snive hojas mágicas una vez más en ese instante ese Pokemon hace un potente ataque de hojas mágicas y en ese momento se venía a toda veloz creyendo que ese ataque lo dejaría debilitado por completo pero no fue así, Samurott ya tenía su defensa y era impenetrable y pronto lo va a descubrir.  
Samurott alista tus espadas y forma un escudo para poder defenderte del ataque dijo Ash y sí dicho y hecho su Pokemon hace un Potente escudo y al chocar las hojas mágicas con sus espadas hace un movimiento de manto de espejo haciendo que el ataque se redirija a su creador y dándole de lleno wassshhhh impacto en el Pokemon y casi lo deja muy debilitado.  
Woa será mejo tener mucho cuidado o volveremos a perder, comentó el chico muy precavido del siguiente ataque que se oponente, le podría otorgar el sin duda no quería perder otro Pokemon ya que si lo hace le podría costar muy caro. Entonces algo se le vino a la mente y le dio la orden para que atacara con drenadoras y cuando su contrincante vio eso vio que su Pokemon debía de estar muy alerta el peligro parecía muy inminente y todos los presentes podían ver el nerviosismo sí Ash pondría ganar este duelo contra ese Pokemon tipo planta a leguas se nota que es muy fuerte ese Pokemon, procedió a efectuar el ataque.  
Rápido utiliza tu contra escudo, y ataca con aqua jet y cuando yo te de mi señal ataca sin piedad Samurott tenemos que terminar esta batalla sí o sí dijo su entrenador y eso le dio la suficiente confianza para ganar este asalto, el Pokemon hizo lo que su maestro le ordenó por que confía en el y el haría todo lo que esta a su alcance para poder darle una nueva victoria sin importar el Por que pero estaba decidido a ganar este segundo asalto por el y por su novia, ya que esta pelirroja ha sabido cuidarlo tan bien como su amo cuando él se lo presta para que aprenda nuevos ataques tipo agua.  
El potente ataque del Pokemon, una vez más sorprende al publico al darle ese semejante golpe tan certero que casi lo deja eliminado dela competencia y este es un verdadero Pokemon tiene mucho poder ahora Misty entendía por que Samurott siguió a Ash y el hizo un buen trabajo criándolo para ser un Pokemon muy valioso en su equipo, eso saber utilizar bien la cabeza, pensó su chica quién al lado de su hermana estaban muy orgullosas de novio/ hermano mayor, sin dudas sabían que Ash y su Pokemon saldrán muy bien juntos y el no los iba a defraudar iba a ganar por su novia y familia.  
Wow este es un Pokemon muy poderoso, Debemos de tener mucho cuidado con cada uno de sus ataques si queremos ganar pero en ese momento Ash ordenó una ataque, tomado a ambo totalmente desprevenidos e indefensos a ese Pokemon del tipo planta que a continuación los dejó con la boca abierta a ambos al ver ese poderío de Pokemon sin duda era un Pokemon muy fuerte, y lo que costaba creer que ese Pokemon estuviera derrotando sin prácticamente recibir ningún tipo de daños aunque tenía unos daños mínimos pero para el futuro podría ser suficiente para poder derrotarlo, y entonces se escucho la voz de su contrincante gritándole a Pokemon mega cuerno a toda potencia grito el entrenador y eso era su fin para Morrison y su Pokemon.  
Vamos Samurott vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez prepara tu mega cuerno a máximo poder amigo se lanza a correr y alista su gran mega cuerno para dar el golpe final y los espectadores estaban con los nervios de punta, con cuidado de no herir a su oponente, le propina un gran mega golpe y levanto al Pokemon serpiente y cuando cayó al piso o al terreno se firmó una estela de polvo y cuando el Pokemon ya yacía desmayado en el campo de batalla.  
—Snive ya no puede continuar, sentenció el referí lo que indica que tanto Samurott y Ash Ketchum ganan este segundo round 2-0, dijo el encargado de velar del encuentro el tercer round comenzará unos cinco minutos, volvió anunciar el arbitro a los contendientes. —  
—Bien hecho me has dejado sin palabras, de verdad es digno de un verdadero oponente sin duda eres de temer comento el chico Oriundo, de una Isla de la región de Hoenn ahora él se estaba concentrando en cómo revertir esta situación a su oponente dos de sus mejores Pokemon sin duda ese Samurott ha sido muy bien entrenado y el estaba muy sorprendido de ese Pokemon el era único. —  
—Que podemos decir gracias por el halago yo mis Pokemon hacemos todo lo posible para salir siempre adelante, y nosotros Entrenamos muy duro pero le doy prioridad para que descanse, se entrena muy duro pero no por mucho tiempo unas dos horas por día para que estén de esta forma comentó el futuro Maestro Pokemon, a su contrincante. —  
Vamos amor yo se que tu puedes ganarle ya casi lo logras, no te des por vencido recuerda que estaremos para apoyarte en lo que sea amor así que adelante, ve por la batalla, y a ganar se ha dicho, le grito su novia.  
—Bien señores es hora de continuar, con el tercer round saquen a su Pokemon por qué el entrenador Ash Ketchum continuará con Samurott, dijo el arbitro del encuentro Así a iniciar el combate. —  
Bien te necesito tu asistencia Meganium, dijo el entrenador, lanzando la Pokebola y revelando al Pokemon tipo planta, bien Meganium iniciamos.  
En ese momento Meganium hace su ataque de látigo y impida que realice algún tipo de ataque de tu oponente, acatando la orden de su entrenador, además de aplicar látigo sepa le mando un fuerte derribo que dejó bastante desorientado, pero no debilitado y Ash estaba muy preocupado al ver ese fuerte ataque debía de hacer algo y rápido si no quería perder este round y no encontraba un punto débil o algo que le pudiera dar un respiro y entonces vio una respuesta a su problemática, y cuando su oponente estaba lanzando una nueva orden Ash supo que hacer, en ese momento.  
Vamos termínalo de una buena vez con un potente rayo solar, y haciendo caso a su entrenado, hizo caso a su maestro, y sin embargo el tardar en crear el rayo solar tenía una gran desventaja y era que se tardaba demasiado en formarse y eso le dio a su oponente en darle la vuelta a su favor este asunto y dejando a los dos estupefacto debido a la impresión en la que les dejaron ambos.  
Es ahora o nunca Samurott utiliza un potente ataque de agua hacía la cara de tu oponente esperando que ese ataque a quema ropa le fuera muy efectivo para que lo soltara y dio resultado y cuando menos se lo espera su entrenador le dio una nueva orden a su Pokemon utiliza ventisca helada al máximo poder, y Samurott cumplió al instante la orden y preparó un potente disparo para congelar a Meganium de un solo golpe y este Pokemon quedó congelado cómo una, Paleta de helado y ya era incapaz de seguir luchando anticipándose al veredicto oficial del referí.  
—Meganium no puede continuar y una vez más tanto Samurott y Ash Ketchum gana el tercer round comentó el juez del encuentro ahora con este tercer encuentro se procederá a hacer un breve descansó de 10 minutos para luego continuar con el encuentro, anunció el juez del encuentro. —  
Wow era la primera vez que un solo Pokemon, venciera a tres Pokemon sin duda ese es un excelente ejemplar de Pokemon, y los presentes los saben y ahora nos vamos al tiempo de descanso de unos 10 minutos para reanudar el encuentro, comentó el locutor de radio que se encontraba narrando el encuentro.  
—Wow hijo estuviste ahí genial y estoy bien orgullosa de ser tu madre, un solo Pokemon derrotó a tres eso es una barbaridad, pero si se trata de ti lo imprevisible suele suceder, hijo y eso es muy bueno, comento su madre. —  
—bravo hermanito estoy muy orgullosa de ti eres un digno oponente, es un honor para mi ser tu hermana menor, comento Erika a su hermano mayor, sin duda él y su madre eran sus modelos a seguir, dijo feliz la chica de pelo castaño. —  
—Bien hecho amor me has demostrado que no has desperdiciado, ni un minuto de los entrenamiento, y gracias por permitirme entrena este hermoso Pokemon tipo agua, espero que lo pongas a descansar un rato vas bien haz ganado el tercer round bien por ti amor te felicito mucho, dijo ella depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios del chico. —  
En ese mismo instante ya solo faltaba unos dos minutos para que el entre tiempo terminará y diera comienzo al cuarto round comenzará en un par de minutos así es mejo prepararse para el combate, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
Muy bien señores y señoras a continuación vamos a reanudar este encuentro informó el arbitro del evento de esta tarde en la región de Hoenn por favor es hora de comenzar el duelo de una vez ahora es momento de que llamen a sus Pokemon volvió a indicar el referí del encuentro.  
Muy bien es hora de comenzar por favor necesito tu asistencia, al campo de batalla ralts este Pokemon tiene la habilidad de leer el pensamiento humano, dijo su entrenador.  
Bien es nuestro turno de iniciar yo tete elijo Pikachu dijo su entrenador, bien amigo es hora de iniciar este combate, dijo su entrenador a su fiel compañero demostrémosle de que estamos hecho mi amigo así que a iniciar.  
Bien ralts usa ataque combinado utiliza tormentas, de hojas mágicas con poder Psíquico ordenó su entrenador a su Pokemon y en ese, mismo momento creo este potente ataque que iba directo a impactar a Pikachu y si lo hacía esto sería fatal para el Pokemon de Ash  
Bien Pikachu podemos hacerlo ya sabes que hacer, y en ese momento hizo una tacleada de voltios para poder evitar ese ataque más bola, eléctrica pero lamentablemente el ataque fue muy duro fatal para Pikachu, y cuando se disipo la nube de polvo quedó al descubierto el resultado final de un ataque.  
—Pikachu ya no puede continuar el ganador de este cuarto round es para Morrison y ralts esto va así 3 Ash 1 Morrison, vamos a ver que nos espera en este quinto encuentro que pasará será Ash quien ganará o Morrison ¿Quién lo sabe? Hay que ver para saber y en unos breves minutos comenzamos el quinto round, de esta estupenda batalla. —  
Wow estuviste genial en el combate y esa combinación de ataques, de verdad no me lo esperaba y te tengo reservado lo mejor para el final mi amigo, comentó Ash muy seguro de si mismo y sus cualidades.  
Eso ya lo vamos a ver Ash verdad ralts dijo, su entrenador alentando a su Pokemon y su compañero le contesto ralts, lo que no sabían ambos es que Ash les tenía preparado una sorpresita para el final, de este combate y pronto lo descubriría y él quería ganar y lo haría sin importar cómo lo haría pero su gané seria limpio.  
Bien es el momento, de que entres en escena MewTwo grito a todo pulmón Ash anunciando a su próximo Pokemon.  
Bien ralts utiliza hojas navajas con fuerza Psíquica, le ordenó su entrenador a su Pokemon en esos instantes hizo su ataque hacia donde se encuentra su oponente y pensaban que le habían hecho el mayor daño posible pero no lo fue.  
Ah no eso no va a volver a pasar rápido MewTwo utiliza aura esfera, Psíquico, MewTwo utilizó el primer ataque para agarrar al atacante, y luego Psíquico para así repeler ese fatal ataque y ahora llego una orden de que les dejo helados MewTwo utiliza vista al futuro y de una buena vez sin perder nada de tiempo el Pokemon Psíquico hizo lo ordenado por su entrenador dando por terminado este 5 round y no tardó en dar su veredicto final el arbitro.  
—Ralts no puede continuar el 5 round va para MewTwo y Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta declaró el referí del encuentro dando por así terminada el encuentro y ahora viene el 6 y definitivo aquí se decide quién gana y quién no aunque ya todos sabemos quién será el ganador de todos modos, comentó el referí del encuentro de la batalla Pokemon. —  
Excelente batalla amigo yo no sabía que tu tenías este Pokemon dentro de tu equipo y eso me tomó totalmente desprevenido pero ni te confíes ya que no me volveré a confiar demasiado es bueno confiar, pero sobre confiarse demasiado no lo es y hoy ha quedado demostrado Aquí, dijo Morrison a su oponente.  
Tienes toda la razón mi amigo es malo ser muy confiado puede ser una arma de doble filo y eso puede afectar en que tu cometas varios errores que podrían ser fatales y garrafales en el futuro, comentó el futuro Maestro Pokemon de Kanto.  
Eso es amor bien dicho comentó muy feliz, al saber que siempre ha seguido sus consejos y eso le decía que el la escogió a ella por lo que te dice la verdad en la cara a como tiene que ser y se alegraba de ser la novia de Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.  
Awww que conmovedor acaso ella es tu novia comentó, Morrison con un poco de sarcasmo y esto no le gusto a ninguno de los dos y más bien se pusieron un poco enojados con él con su actitud de arrogante, en el campo de batalla.  
Oye más respeto para mi y mi novia, Morrison no te doy solo por que en presencia de la multitud eso no se ve bien no es de ética, moral no señor yo no puedo permitir hacer eso este es un espectáculo digno para todo publico, regaño el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a su contrincante de Cuidad petalburgo.  
Bien el último round esta apunto de iniciar, por favor entrenadores vayan preparándose para ir a la plataforma de la cancha y vayan pensando que Pokemon van a usar en éste round ya que el definitivo, Morrison aún puede tener chance pero sus probabilidades son muy remotas solo con un milagro podría ganarle a Ash pero creo que no se le hará y prácticamente ya tenemos un ganador y todos saben de quién se trata, dijo el referí del encuentro.  
Muy bien amigo regresa, es hora de sacar a la artillería pesada comentó, el entrenador tratando de intimidar a Ash MewTwo más sin embargo, su rival no tenía planeado usar a MewTwo en esta batalla y pronto se daría cuenta de su grave error, pero por el momento él llamaría a su último Pokemon y lo haría ya ven a mi Torterra comentó el entrenador.  
Muy bien así que Torterra eh bien yo te responderé con este dijo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta al ver el Pokemon que le tocaría enfrentarse pero una ves más dejaría boquiabierta te llamó para que te presentes en el estadio, ven aquí Dragonite, dijo su entrenador y así se fue revelando a un fuerte Pokemon, era cierto que Ash tenía a Charizard pero técnicamente no es un Dragón, pero él quería uno así que quería tener uno para poderlo entrenar y es así como hablo con el profesor Oak y el profesor, le prometió uno y con el pasar del tiempo y cuando el profesor de Pueblo Paleta, le consiguió un huevo que el crío con todo el amor y lo entreno con toda paciencia y eso le trajo muy buenos resultados, pero Cuando evolucionó Dragonite lo puso a entrenar en la reservación del profesor Oak para que entrenará con su Dragonite, y así pasaron el tiempo entrenando y el Dragonite se sorprendió de su verdadero poder, y así dieron por terminado su entrenamiento y hace unos meses, y se dispuso a regresar a su entrenador para luchar a su lado, en esta batalla tan importante para su entrenador.  
Wow ese si es un hermoso y bien Cuidado Dragonite, esta batalla será tan interesante, es un digno rival comentó el chico y en ese momento llegó el arbitro a dar unos detalles antes de comenzar el último round.  
—Muy bien se les dará unos 10 Minutos para que descansen ya que está será la última ronda aquí se define todo Quién gana y quien no dijo el referí retirándose de momento por ahí para atender otros asuntos de la pelea. —  
Muy bien cariño ya casi ganas este campeonato, sólo uno más uno más, y estarás a un paso más vamos adelante cariño aquí, todos tus amigos te estamos acompañando en este gran momento unidos junto a ti en esta tarde y noche que es la tuya cariño, comento su madre a su único hijo.  
Vamos amor a como dice tú madre todos, estamos aquí para apoyarte, y que pase lo que pase hoy siempre vamos a estar, ahí para ti sin importar el Por que así adelante, amor yo se que tú vas a ganar me lo dice mi corazón y el nunca, se equivoca así que adelante saca lo mejor de ti amor que yo siempre te apoyo a 100 por ciento y siempre lo haré sin importa por que yo estaré ahí para ti, comentó su novia muy emocionada.  
—Es hora de iniciar, el 6 round este es el último de este grandioso, campeonato de la región de Hoenn, y sin más preámbulos iniciemos con el combate. —  
Bien es hora de iniciar este combate dijo con mucho entusiasmo, el entrenador de Torterra vamos a iniciar ya querido amigo.  
Torterra utiliza drenadoras y hojas mágicas, fueron las primeras ordenes de su entrenador para que el Pokemon atacará a, su oponente, quiera aplicarle el factor sorpresa y la habilidad de este ataque para, hacer una poderosa combinación de ataque para que su oponente fuera golpeado y, por ende no pudiera concentrarse, y así podría ganar un poco de ventaja sobre Dragonite pero no podría ganar aún la batalla y lo sorprendente es que ese Dragonite, esquivo esos poderosos ataques con una simple pero muy obvia la orden que le dio su rival desde que se conocieron, por primera vez hace mucho tiempo.  
Muy bien Dragonite es hora de evadir todos estos ataques elévate arriba por favor lo más alto posible para que no te afecten esos ataques y espera el momento justo para que tú ataques dijo su entrenador y es así como su Pokemon ni lerdo ni perezoso hace lo que su entrenador le pidió y esquivo un gran ataque, que podría ser fatal para si mismo.  
Rayos estuvo así de cerca de pegarle un buen golpe, a este Dragonite más, sin embargo Ash es muy inteligenmente lo elevo arriba y eso no resulto cómo lo planeó pero no sé daría por vencido y ahora debemos de tener, mucho más cuidadito este Ash algo se encuentra planeando y si lo conozco muy bien no sería nada bueno, y si debe de cuidarse por que Ash sabe dar buenas sorpresas cuando esta en el aire y entonces oye a Ash decir algo, que no quería escucha pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Dragonite hiper rayo a todo poder ahora, ordenó su entrenador y sin perder más tiempo concentro toda su energía y creó una gigantesca bola de energía que se dirigía hacia l campo en donde se encontraba Torterra pero el disparo venía a gran potencia que no pudo hacer nada para poder esquivarlo y evitar el impacto, pero lastimosamente no lo fue así y fue fuertemente golpeado pero no lo suficientemente debilitado para sucumbir en medio de la arena.  
Lo sabía, Lo sabía no debí confiarme demasiado con Ash él es un digno oponente, y si yo permito otro ataques de esos ya yo estoy perdido y no podré lograr mis sueños, no me voy a dar por vencido no ahora pero si caigo caeré con honor, comentó el chico de la región de Hoenn vamos Torterra un último ataque podemos hacer esto cuento contigo Torterra le dijo su entrenador a su Pokemon.  
Torterra, le respondió su fiel Pokemon.  
Muy buen Torterra es ahora o nunca aplica, rayo solar, dio la orden su entrenador, pero ya todos sabemos el efecto negativo de este ataque y aquí fue en donde su oponente decidió tomar ventaja y ordeno lo siguiente.  
Dragonite sube hasta arriba, y luego utiliza cometa draco y terminado dejándolo inconsciente con un buen mega puño y con eso se terminó el encuentro era definitivo Ash era el campeón de la Liga de la región de Hoenn, y llegó el veredicto del juez.  
—Torterra ya no puede continuar, y el ganador es Dragonite y por ende el nuevo campeón de la liga de Hoenn es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, comentó el juez y luego de que el dijera eso Ash se fue a donde estaba Morrison, a hablar con el no se encontraba pero después de un rato de espera por fin lo vio y hablo con el para felicitarlo por la batalla. —  
—Que batalla amigo por poco me ganas no te sientas mal amigo, en la otra vas a ganar solo debes de entrenar muy bien y todo irá muy bien, espero que tu aprendas de tus errores así como yo lo hago luego de eso Ash se marcho. —  
—Así lo hare no te preocupes amigo de seguro que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto eso te lo aseguró grito hacia la distancia para que Ash le escuchara, y él le escucho pero no le contesto solo le asintió y siguió caminando hacía el podio. —  
En ese momento se le aparece su novia, y lo abraza por detrás y ella le empieza a felicitar para luego proponerle algo a él para luego darle una gran sorpresa que el acepto muy gustoso de su novia jamás pensó que le haría una propuesta cómo esa y que a continuación e dijo lo siguiente.  
—Oye guapo después de aquí vete preparando para tener una cita los dos solos en un restaurante muy romántico hoy yo invito más al ver aquella batalla de ese Pokemon tan hermoso dijo la chica pelirroja a su novio así apúrate y nos arreglamos como se debe de hacer, para tener nuestra cita, comento muy pero muy feliz la chica pelirroja. —  
Sin más preámbulos luego de la ceremonia todos, se fueron a sus casas e inclusive la feliz parejita para irse a arregla para su intima cita, que iban a tener en el restaurante de cuidad Celeste ya todo estaba reservado solo hacía falta de que la feliz pareja llegara al restaurante a deleitarse a degustar de la comida y de la exuberante vista al mar sin duda era la mejor vista que habían pedido y lo mejor que Misty le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para su novio en su cena, paso el. Tiempo y ya era la hora de ir a su cita que tenía con Misty su mejor amiga y ahora su novia.  
—Oye amor ya estás listo para irnos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre, dijo la pelirroja un poco impaciente por tener su cita con su amor de toda la vida después de un momento su novio le responde con amor y mucha comprensión. —  
—Hey nena Relájate si tenemos tiempo para ir a nuestra cita así que no te. Apures y tampoco te me emociones mucho amor ya sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero mi guapetona y yo no te haré daño y te prometo siempre estar ahí para ti amor le respondió su novio con mucho cariño y amor, esto movió las fibras sensibles de la Ex líder de Gimnasio. —  
—Awww gracias amor no sabes lo mucho que tus palabras me hacen feliz a oír esa hermosa declaración de amor hace que yo me derrita de pasión por guapo por eso yo te quiero tal como sin importar el por que tú eres así y así es como yo te voy a amar siempre tu eres todo para mi no lo olvides bebe yo estaré ahí para ti siempre recuerdalo siempre mi amor siempre te escogeré a ti mi corazón, dijo su novia. —  
—Bueno ya que ustedes se van nosotras nos quedaremos aquí solo vinimos para desearles lo mejor en su cita, dijo su madre muy feliz a su hijo mayor ella sin duda estaba muy orgullosa de su madre era su ejemplo a seguir y me siento muy feliz de tenerte a ti y a Erika. Tu hermana menor, dijo su madre muy feliz. —  
—Lo digo una vez y lo vuelvo a decir ustedes son una verdadera pareja siempre estarán el uno para el otro y eso es muy agradable tener en una pareja en donde apoyarse mutuamente sin importar lo que pasará en su futuro lo importante aquí es que Ash y Misty lo tienen ahí para siempre, dijo muy orgullosa de ti hermanito comentó su hermano menor sin dudas es gran ejemplo a seguir como amigo y hermano. —  
—Ah em una chica carraspeo su garganta para interrumpir, la conversación que te los hermanos Ketchum, para luego decirle a su novio lo siguiente, oye amor ya es hora de ir nos al restaurante o se nos va a hacer tarde y perderemos, nuestra reservación le contesto la chica de sus sueños. —  
—Bueno creo que ya es momento de irnos o si no encontraremos ya la reservación en el restaurante, comentó Ash a los presentes y se retiraron de la casa y se fueron a su cita, con su novia Misty Waterflower. —  
Entonces emprendieron el rumbo hacía, el restaurante, que estaba un poco alejado del gimnasio y decidieron irse, caminando para ir platicando a gusto mientras llegaban a su destino los dos, se estaban poniendo muy a gusto de poder ponerse al día con sus aventuras, y vaya que Ash si tuvo buenas aventuras durante su viaje pero hoy, todo es muy diferente ella estaba con él y eso era todo lo que le importaba ella y ahora ella viajaría con él y su hermana fuera a donde fuera que su querido novio iría después de media hora de caminata por fin habían llegado a su destino final en el que ellos tendrían su cita romántica que tanto los dos desean tener y en ese momento se le acerca y les entrega y les que desean ordenar para esta noche.  
—Hola joven pareja mi nombre es Bob y yo seré su mesero por esta noche, comento Bob en un aspecto serio. —  
—Gracias Bob contesto de forma muy amable hacía su mesero. —  
—Gracias ahora ¿Qué desean ordenar para esta noche? Preguntó su mesero —  
—Bueno mi novio y yo queremos ordenar, lo siguiente, queremos ordena carne de pollo con salsa con Champiñones [Hongos], además de dos vasos de té de limón también una taza de arroz además de una ensalada de verduras, con aceite de olivo y para terminar queremos pedir un postre, comentó la pelirroja dando por finalizada su orden al mesero para luego miró a Ash y luego sonrió y el mesero le dijo algo. —  
—Eso es todo lo que desean pedir para su cena señorita, y en eso se le vino a la cabeza una grandiosa idea y se le acercó al mesero y le susurro algo y él le asintió y le dijo que traerá su orden en media hora. —  
—¿Que le dijiste al mesero? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Le preguntó a su novia, y esto puso a reír a su novia, y enseguida le dijo, lo primero es una sorpresa y lo segundo es que en media hora traerá nuestra orden, dijo la pelirroja divertida. —  
—Bien entonces tendremos que esperar, ni modo dijo Ash en tono muy comprensible, no sabiendas de la gran sorpresa que le había preparado Misty a él de seguro se va a impresionar demasiado, él tendrá que esperar para averiguarlo, por él mismo. —  
30 Minutos después.  
—Bien aquí esta su orden esperamos que disfruten de su cena, dijo el mesero retirándose del lugar para preparar la sorpresa que la pelirroja, le tenía preparado a su novio según me dijo ella después de comer el postre es ahí donde le revelará la pequeña sorpresa a su gran novio. —  
—Y bien mi amor que te parece la comida le comentó, su novia entrando en una conversación para pasar el tiempo mientras lleva el momento de revelarle su sorpresa ella esta más que segura de que le va a gustar y mucho pensó para sí misma y de esta forma ya se estaba preparando para dar ese gran paso y no se iba a echar a atrás no señor eso no podía hacerlo eso sería de cobardes y ella no lo era, todo lo demás menos cobarde, no podía hacerlo Ash es su amor y se merece todo lo mejor. —  
—Ah todo estaba muy exquisito amor sin duda sirven buena la mejor comida que he comido y eso es bueno de verdad Misty te luciste conmigo el que tú me hayas invitado a comer a este hermoso restaurante dijo Ash muy maravillado de que tan buena comida que sirven la verdad es que su novia comió tan bien cómo él y sin duda ella es el amor de su vida ya no tenía la menor duda de eso y no tenia nada de malo de que ella comiera más que él de hecho ella se miraba muy bonita con el pelo suelto y de hecho se le ocurrió una idea aquellas de las que Misty ha visto en Novelas o Telenovelas y en ese momento se le ocurrió llevarla a pasear un rato por la playa. —  
Entonces una voz se escucho decir todo listo señorita Waterflower dijo el camarero a la novia del futuro joven maestro Pokemon y entonces ella miró a Ash directo a los ojos y le dijo a él.  
—Amor está canción que te voy a cantar, cuando yo la escuche por primera vez supe que será nuestra canción de amor y espero que también sea la tuya dijo la chica pelirroja a su novio en un tono muy alegré a su chico de toda una vida. —  
—Hey tranquila amor todo lo que venga de ti, siempre me gusta así que no te preocupes, y adelanté con mi sorpresa sea lo que sea yo la amaré también, dijo muy feliz su novio a novia de hace un año que casi se va a cumplir de tener de ser novios y el lo tenía muy presente pero por ahora era tiempo de saber cual es su sorpresa para mi, pensó Ash feliz para él mismo. —  
Inició de la canción.  
Pueden escuchar confeti traducida al español  
—Ash estaba muy sorprendido de la, manera en que Misty le cantaba esa canción ahí relata que su amor es importante para ambos, que es como una fiesta de confeti ero si se termina el amor se termina la diversión y el, amor es una diversión que incluye confeti por qué es parte de la fiesta y si una fiesta sin confeti, no es fiesta, y esa canción caló hondo en el entrenador, y desde ese momento supo que esa canción es su favorita, tal como se lo describió Misty a él.  
El se encontraba muy identificado, con esa canción por qué era su esencia y la de Misty representa que estarán juntos para siempre y sí el destino les pondría obstáculos en su vida sabrán cómo salir adelanté cómo pareja ya que se tienen mucha confianza y mucha comunicación y los dos se serán fieles sin importar las mentiras en que les quieran hacer creer por que su amor es más fuerte que una mentira para intentar separarlos eso ella y él lo tenían muy claro, después de oír esa hermosa canción su novio la comprende a ella mucho más, y en ese momento ella termina de cantar la última estrofa y le pregunta.  
Fin de la canción  
—¿Por tu cara me imagino que te gusto mucho la canción eh? Le preguntó a su chico rogando para que le dijera que sí. —  
—Sí esta canción me puso a pensar en nuestra relación y quiero que tu sepas de cuanto te amo nunca lo dudes y si alguna vez al te dice alguna mentira por favor no le creas y miraré a mis ojos y vera que te digo toda la verdad y además tu me conoces muy bien yo no seria capaz de engañarte con alguien más, le dijo su novio a ella. —  
—Yo también te amo mucho Ash y no lo dudes, si alguien me dice algo indebido yo no le haré caso a mi me basta con mirarte a los ojos y yo sabré todo lo que tu me dices es verdad o es mentira pero yo se que no me mentirías y por eso yo te amo mucho le dijo su novia al chico de sus sueños. —  
—Lo se amor y yo también te amo y los se acercaron para compartir un lindo beso romántico para sellar su amor mientras caminaban por la playa, agarrados de la mano, como la hermosa pareja que son. —  
Ellos dos están destinado a estar juntos y formar una familia, y vivir felices para siempre y si lo que quieren hacer es sepáralos no lo van a poder hacer su amor están poderoso que todo lo vencerá y lucharan hasta el final.  
Joselito95~.  
Fin del capitulo: 7  
Un pequeño avance del capitulo: 8 I-Instinto.  
Vemos a una hermosa señorita de pelo corto de color verde, de blusa del mismo color y un jean color azul obscuro se encontraba de camino a cuidad Celeste a visitar al centro Pokemon para revisar sus Pokemon luego de una batalla para luego salir hacía el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, pero saliendo de ahí vemos a Ash y su hermana en el Gimnasio Pokemon de agua y cuando ve y reconoce a Ash ella se emociona tanto al verlo que ella entra y le pide un reto a la líder que no es Misty pero Ash ve Angie en un estado muy inquieta y muy sonrojada y eso no le gusto para nada luego de un descuido de Angie se le acerca y e besa y Ash se quita de ahí para que Angie no lo besara pero alguien los, vio y…  
Acompáñalos en el siguiente Capítulo denominado Intrusa Capitulo: 8 hasta entonces.  
N/A: Buenos mis amigos aquí yo trabajando en nuevo capitulo de ABCDARIO POKESHIPPING, espero que sea de su total agrado en total serán 3 actualizaciones para este fic y 1 para Playing Music y muy pronto estaré actualizando viejos fics no se preocupen ya estoy pensando en como continuar las historias por lo pronto espero que sea de total de su agrado este nuevo capitulo que les hago con mucho amor. Atte:  
Joselito95~.  
Nos leemos muy pronto mis amigos, Chao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el séptimo capítulo.


	8. H-Humildad

Capítulo: 8  
Humildad  
Por  
Joselito95~.  
Advertencia: debido al tema del embarazo me daré obligado a cambiar de Categoría de K+ a M espero que me comprendan estos cambios, este tema no es apto para menores o niños, es una advertencia que les hace con anticipación. Solo lo podrán leer las, personas maduras y las que tienen algunas dudas sobre el embarazo de una mujer, o bien para tener más tips sobre el embarazo para el futuro. Cómo en una tarea o algo por estilo.  
Al día siguiente, en el Gimnasio de la cuidad vemos, como las hermanas de Misty están muy felices por la pareja siempre supieron que los dos iban a, llegar a algo más solo que debían de ser muy pacientes para que surgiera el amor entre ellos dos, las chicas estaban muy contentas de ver a su hermanita menor muy feliz de tener cómo su novio, a su mejor amigo desde que eran muy niños por fin ella dejaría de sufrir por no tener un novio en san Valentín, y eso le hacía muy feliz a la pelirroja, ayer fue un día para ambos de muchas emociones, para los dos después de que su novio ganará el título de la liga de la región Hoenn, luego de eso se fueron a descansar un poco para luego tener una cita en forma de celebración a un, restaurante lujoso a las afueras de la Cuidad luego de una exquisita cena en ese restaurante, y todo pagado por ella sí escucharon bien ella pagó todo lo consumido y la ocasión lo amerita y además de, dedicarle una hermosa canción que le llegó a lo hondo de su corazón y luego de esa hermosa melodía Ash le invita, a salir a caminar por la playa para ponerse un poco al día de lo, que ha pasado durante todo ese tiempo y así siguieron hasta llegar al Gimnasio pero lo que no sabían es que cierta chica, que viene de la región de Sinnoh se encuentra cerca del Gimnasio y quiere arrebatarle, a Ash y ella no lo permitirá ella lucharía por él siempre ella no lo quiere compartir a quien ella no le tenga confianza, ella tenía ese sexto sentido prendido y creó que Ash se daba cuenta de eso de lo que Misty presentía, y ella se sorprendió, mucho de la habilidad de su novio.  
—¿Ash amor que te pasa Misty? Le preguntó su novia, y cuando él tenía esa mirada no era nada bonito pero debía de oír para, poder estar alerta de esa intrusa quién le quiere quitar a su Ash ah no ella ni loca lo iba a permitir ella lucharía con dientes y uñas, de cualquier chica que sele acerque a Ash y él la notó muy pensativo y le dijo. —  
—Tierra llamando a Misty le dijo el chico a su novia, el sabía de que algo le molestaba y debía de averiguarlo y pronto dijo Ash en voz baja para que no le escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo y de nuevo le dijo tierra llamando a Misty responda y en ese mismo momento, ella venía saliendo de su tren de pensamiento y volvió a ver a ese chico del que se enamoró cómo una, loca y le dice algo que de seguro no le sorprenderá del todo. —  
—No sé Ash de repente tengo una sensación de que alguien o nos quería arruinar todo lo que hemos construido con tanto esfuerzo de los dos y eso me duele mucho no lo podemos permitirlo amor promételo que lucharemos juntos para defender nuestro amor, dijo Misty un tanto asustada de imaginar su vida sin su Ash. —  
—Te entiendo a la perfección amor a mi me da miedo perderte y por eso lucharemos hasta el final y lucharemos con todo el que se nos venga a estropear lo nuestro dijo Ash muy seguro de si mismo. —  
—Awww Ash eres un amor y te agradezco que te preocupes mucho por mi amor y yo sé que tu me eres muy fiel, más sin embargo debemos de ser muy cautelosos ya que no se sabe cual chica anda merodeando por ahí y eso es muy molesto de estar quitando nuestra privacidad cómo pareja dijo un poco enojada Misty a su novio. —  
—Ah ya sé amor ya se que voy a saber quién nos anda queriendo, perturbar nuestra relación dijo, Ash muy emocionado a su novia y esta le pregunto que tenía en mente. —  
—¿Ash amor que es lo que tu tienes en mente? Pregunto, un poco preocupado por su novio pero pronto se dio cuenta y enseguida supo que era una excelente idea por parte de su novio. —  
—MewTwo yo te elijo dijo el chico de pelo color azabache, necesito un gran favor tuyo necesitamos que hagas una vista al futuro para saber lo que nos inquieta a mi a Misty dijo su entrenador. —  
—Muy bien Ash lo haré por que siento ese mismo sentimiento y la verdad no me gusta para nada y enseguida se concentró y creo una vista al futuro revelando a esa chica que muy pronto se volvería a cruzar en sus vidas, y enseguida ambos la reconocieron y no les gusto para nada e inclusive al propio MewTwo. —  
Vemos a una chica de pelo verde corto y viene del Centro Pokemon hacía el gimnasio de cuidad celeste, ella había escuchado rumores de Ash se había peleado con su, novia y ella viene a consolarlo, y en ese mismo momento su hermana venía a visitarlo  
Inicio de la vista del futuro.  
para reanudar su viaje Pokemon, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que Ash estaba buscando la manera de quitarse de encima a Angie y lamentablemente para Ash ella no ve esa parte y e da una tremenda cachetada, pero Misty si lo ve completamente y ella estaba muy tranquila ya que su novio le es fiel solo a ella, ella no le tenía nada que discutir o perdonar ya que ella miró lo que sucedió realmente, y luego salió en defensa de su novio y todo el mal entendido se resuelve, su hermana se disculpa con su hermano y le ofrecerá algo para olvidar ese feo momento.  
Fin de la vista al futuro.  
—Wow otra vez anda Angie al ataque que señorita, que no comprende por dios bueno ni modo si no aprende por las buenas aprenderá por las malas y yo que pensé que ya no nos iba a molestar, pensó molesto el chico oriundo de pueblo Paleta. —  
—Uhhh chica que nunca va a comprender, que Ash no la ama él me ama a mi que no puede pensar en eso, bueno ahora que ya sabemos cual es mi enemiga, debemos de asegurarnos de que no los siga molestando está chica no sabe, que nuestra relación, es muy solida. —  
Al día siguiente.  
Vemos a la chica que viene de la lejana región, y no viene con las mejores intensiones de tener una charla, de hecho ella viene decida a tener una relación con el futuro maestro Pokemon, y no se iría de ahí sin su Ash pero lo que no sabe es que ya saben lo que esta niña quiere ser y los dos no son tontos para darse cuenta de que Angie viene en malos pasos e en ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, pero necesitaba saber la opinión de Misty y rápidamente fue a buscarla para decirle lo que tiene el en mente.  
—Hey cariño te puedo hacer una pequeña sugerencia preguntó su novio a su chica que conoció desde su primer día como entrenador Pokemon y ella le miró como que estaba esperando que le dijera algo. —  
—¿Así que es cariñito? Preguntó la, chica pelirroja a su flameante novio ella estaba muy curiosa de lo que le iba a decir y ella tenía un buen presentimiento cómo si era la solución a sus problemas y Ash lo sabía ya que él lo podía sentir era un sentimiento muy fuerte. —  
—Mira llamaremos a los padres de, Angie para exponerle lo que pasa con su hija pero estoy seguro que, eso no la detendrá, pero ya luego se dará cuenta de que yo no la amó yo amó a otra, persona y esa eres tu mi amor ni lo dudes por un minutos ok. —  
—Sé cuando tú me mientes y ahorita, no veo sombras de queme vayas a engañar eso lo sé se te nota ese brillo tan especial y eso no me hace desconfiar de ti al contrario eso me da muchos motivos para seguirte amando con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser, comento la chica a su pareja ella sin dudas podía confiar en él, ya que no le haría daño. —  
—Bien gracias por no dudar de mí, eh Misty ahora debemos de llamar a la región de Sinnoh a dónde viven los padres de Angie Ash agarra su Pokenab y se dispone a marcar el número de los padres de la futura criadora Pokemon y en ese momento el teléfono de, Ash estaba timbrando y cuando de repente levantan la llamada, era la mamá de Angie y se sorprendió al tener a esa chica, y se desilusiono al verla junto a Ash le preguntó el motivo de su llamada. —  
—Hola Ash disculpa te puedo preguntar algo dijo la madre de Angie. —  
—¿Quién es esa chica si se puede saber? Preguntó la madre de entrenadora de Sinnoh. —  
—Bueno eras ella es Misty y ella es mi novia y ahora le diré el verdadero motivo de mi llamada verá hace unos meses atrás le deje bien claro a su hija que yo no la amó por que yo amo a ésta maravillosa chica y queremos saber sí puede hablar con ella y explicarle que nosotros no puede ser siento herirla pero es mejor hacerlo que vivir de una mentira y eso no es justo usted me entiende verdad, me comprende verdad. —  
—Sí Ash tienes toda la razón de estar muy molesto en que te invadan tu privacidad, ustedes se conocieron hace mucho tiempo verdad refiriéndose a él y su novia, de verdad hacen una bonita pareja y les ruego que disculpen la actitud de mi hija y enseguida le pediré que los deje tranquilos, a los comentó la madre muy comprensiva. —  
—Gracias por comprender y espero que la llamada o haya sido una molestia comentó el chico de ojos marrones y ahí podemos ver a su novia muy comprensiva e inclusive siente lastima por la chica pero la vida es así y pronto ella encontrará un amor, que la ama de verdad y ahí ella sabrá darle un buen provecho de una segunda oportunidad de amarle a el. —  
—Tú crees que des resultado amor dijo la sirenita muy nerviosa a su novio un poco tímida de los posibles resultados que pueda conllevar a lo que pueda, pasar en el futuro. —  
—No lo sé supongo que solo nos queda esperar a ver que va a suceder pero una cosa es fijo de que va a suceder, la vista al futuro va a suceder pero a como dijo MewTwo existe sus riesgos, a que no suceda a cómo uno lo vio pero yo soy optimista, y vamos salir libre de esta. —  
—Tranquilo amor pase lo que pase yo confío plenamente en ti y yo también confío con todo mi ser y mi amor juntos saldaremos adelanté de esta. —  
En ese mismo instante en que se venía aproximando al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste ella una llamada de madre y lo que no sabía es que le daría el sermón de su vida pero ella sabía que su hija es muy terca y no le haría caso pero ella va aprender una dura lección que le daría la vida y debe de aprender de que en el corazón de otra persona no se manda.  
—Hola hija es cierto que tú no deja en paz a Ash y a su novia dijo, su madre muy molesta al ver esa actitud de su hija y ella le creía muy madura pero ahora ve que no era verdad, y ella estaba muy decepcionada de ella por su comportamiento y más sin embargo estaba sorprendida de cómo su madre se dio cuenta de que venía a tratar de conquistar al novio de Misty. —  
—Hey mamá como te diste cuenta de que e iba para donde Ash comentó, su hija muy sorprendida de la audacia de su madre para deducir a donde irá su única hija sin duda alguna estaba sin aliento de como la descubrió su madre y ella cree que haya sido Ash pero es imposible que haya sido él. —  
—Y antes de que me preguntes si fue Ash el que me avisó te equivocas a mi un pajarito me vino a contar tus planes secretos pero te prohibió de que vayas a estropearle su hermosa relación dijo su madre en un tono muy furiosa o atente a las consecuencias jovencita. —  
—Auuu está bien madre no haré nada de lo que tu no quieras que yo haga pero eso sí yo iré a ese gimnasio dijo decidida la chica aunque ella sabía su verdadero motivo para ir ahí. —  
—Bien amor es hora de irme por ahora así que te deseo muy buena suerte en tu viaje por que eso te hará ganar mucha experiencia en tu entrenamiento dijo su madre, a su pequeña hijita. —  
Muy bien gimnasio de cuidad celeste haya vamos comentó la chica cuando se venía aproximando a la entrada del gimnasio y vio lo que su madre le había dicho y cuando ella, ingresó por segunda vez al gimnasio de la hermana menor de Misty vemos a Ash y Misty a estar a la defensiva y eso a ella no le gustaba para nada.  
—Hola Angie que gusto volverte a ver por aquí dijeron con un poco de sarcasmo ambos chicos a su inoportuna visitante, pero decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda y la dejaron ingresar al Gimnasio Pokemon y de paso quería luchar contra la líder del gimnasio pero lastimosamente para Angie el Gimnasio no contaba con suficiente medallas y por lo tanto la líder actual se encontraba fabricando más medallas cascadas para el Gimnasio Pokemon. —  
—Que no hay medallas de gimnasio no puede ser comentó Angie muy desesperada al saber que no podría entrar a la liga Pokemon, pero más sin embargo tenía un gran impulso de besar a Ash pero su novia estaba ahí y no lo podía hacer así no más y necesitaba ayuda y en ese mismo momento ve que suena en la puerta, y ve perfecta la oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar era ahora o nunca, pensó para si misma. —  
En ese momento Misty se va abrir la puerta y se encuentra a su cuñada que se vino para continuar su viaje Pokemon junto a ella y a su hermano y cuando vio a una chica, besándose con su hermano ella no lo duda y le dice en ese mismo momento, y Misty ve lo que verdaderamente ocurre y va salva a su novio de propia hermana que pensaba que Ash le era infiel a Misty y ella se sorprendió de lo que le dirá ella en este mismo momento.  
—Tranquila Erika tu hermano no me es, infiel sabes lo que pasa que está intrusa se aprovecha de lo ajeno para, hacer daño a las demás personas y además se cuando Ash me engaña él y yo nos conocemos tan bien que si incluso si uno está muy preocupado el otro se da cuenta y eso es bueno terminó por decir la chica, de cabellos rojizos. —  
—Uy hermanito discúlpame por esa tremenda cachetada que te di no fue intención yo pensé que le estabas siendo infiel, a tu novia que actúe sin pensar y por eso te pido una disculpa hermanito, comento de forma muy sincera su hermana y él le comprendió y la perdonó. —  
—Ah no te preocupes hermanita todo esta perdonado, así que note mortifiques más si no fue tú culpa bien no hay nada que perdonar y gracias por venir hoy ya mañana nos iremos para la región Johto dijo su hermano a su hermanita menor y de hecho él se le notaba lo feliz de verla de nuevo e iniciar un viaje con él a una nueva región junto a su querida y amada pelirroja. —  
—Bueno yo creó que salgo sobrando aquí así que me voy para ya no volver más dijo la peliverde al que hasta ahora era el chico de sus sueños ella se va muy dolida pero la verdad duele mucho que vivir en un falso amor y eso lo aprendió, muy duramente esta hermosa chica, ella iba, muy pensativa pero volverá al Gimnasio a enfrentarse con la hermana de Misty, y ahora líder de Gimnasio. —  
—Me da mucha pena Angie pero tiene, que aprender que todo en la vida va a doler y duele mucho más cuando lo descubres de la peor manera solo así ves y tocas fondo y aprendes a salir adelante, y luchar cada día por logra esos objetivos que nos plantéanos en nuestro futuro, dijo un poco triste la pelirroja pero además, de saber de que no es correspondida a sus sentimientos, así se sintió ella cuando Ash no sabía que tenía esos sentimientos hacía la pelirroja. —  
—Yay Misty a pesar de los años sigues, teniendo ese corazón tan bondadoso y eso hace que me enamoré, mucho más de ti para mi ti tú eres única entre uno y un millón ambos, tenemos defectos pero también virtudes pero si nos ponemos a comparar, son más virtudes que defectos y eso yo lo aprecio y lo valoró muy, bien somos un excelente equipo que podemos formar los dos, juntos somos invencibles nuestro amor es verdadero que siempre lucharemos, hasta el final, dijo muy determinadamente el aspirante a Maestro Pokemon. —  
—Ash eso es lo más dulce y tierno, que me han dicho en todo este tiempo, comento la chica derritiéndose, por dentro por las palabras de amor y de aliento que alguien le había dicho y eso significaba, mucho viniendo de él sin dudas algunas este es el chico de sus sueños y estaba eternamente agradecida con la vida y con Arceus de tener un maravilloso novio al quién le puede confiar todo, sin duda la vida le premio bien premiada al tenerle mucha paciencia a este chico. —  
—Para usted mi hermosa señorita lo que, sea y eso es para demostrarle que yo voy muy en serio con lo que digo, comentó el chico muy alegre el protagonista estaba muy feliz de tener, a hermosa novia muy amorosa y él sabía que sus vidas serán unidas, en el futuro no muy lejano e inclusive él tiene una sospecha que también tiene ese mismo presentimiento que tiene él. —  
—Bueno hermanito sin dudas me, has vuelto a sorprender eres un verdadero galán y eso me motiva, de ser igual que tú eres un ejemplo a seguir nunca me canso de decirlo y yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que sea hermano dijo su hermana muy sinceramente. —  
Más tarde.  
Nos encontramos en cabo celeste, nuestros héroes tiene un picnic antes de volver a viajar, Ash y Misty, estaban preparando todo para el almuerzo para luego después de, un largo de descansó prepararse para relajarse y entrar al mar a bañarse, ambos entrenadores estaban molestos de que hubiera gente tan intrusa que, les vinieran a estropear su relación pero lo que ahorita les importa es, pasarlas bien las últimas horas en Kanto por qué mañana a estás horas van de camino para la región Johto quieren reconquistar esa liga pero vamos a ver si le es posible hacer esa hazaña.  
—Ah que rica que está el agua no es así chicos, a mi me gusta es mi elemento natural y es por eso que, yo amo tanto a mis Pokemon y además de que me gusta este ambiente romántico es tan perfecto Pokemon de agua y música, romántica es música para mis oídos simplemente es espectacular, dijo la chica de ojos verde esmeralda muy emocionada y en ese momento se encuentra un fondo música que se queda escuchando, y es cómo si contará su historia con Ash, y entonces su novio comenzó a decirle cómo descubrió sus sentimientos por ella. —  
—Mira Misty fue cuando, estaba en la región de Kalos fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos son más fuertes al principio para mi era una confusión pero cuando comprendí esta hermosa melodía me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasamos en nuestros viajes, y lo que yo sentía contigo era un sentimiento muy hermoso es una sensación muy hermosa que solo deseo compartirla contigo y con nadie más, dijo el entrenador de Pikachu. —  
—Awww Ash eso es muy hermoso ese gesto de tú parte y gracias por ser mi novio tu eres un verdadero hombre que solo cumple y no solo se queda en palabras de verdad no sabes lo conmovida que estoy en estos, momentos comentó muy feliz la pelirroja. —  
—Wow estoy sorprendida de ti hermanito cómo que voy a andar más contigo eres un verdadero galante, dijo su hermana pero Misty no le dice nada por que son hermanos y eso no le preocupa y de hecho se lleva tan bien que inclusive son mejores amigas. —  
—Hermanita no exageras un poco le dijo su hermano él pensaba, que estaba sobre actuando pero enseguida se dio cuenta de todo lo contrario, y dijo supongo que tienes razón, gracias hermanita, comento su único hermano en un tono muy feliz. —  
—De nada Ash, hey cuñadita cuida bien de mi hermanito mira, lo galán que te salió así cualquier chica lucharía por tenerlo como novio, pero yo se que él solo tiene ojos para ti y tú para él, son tal para cual dijo Erika con una sonrisa muy picara. —  
Al día siguiente.  
Todo el mundo se despertó bien temprano para poder terminar de empacar sus maletas para empezar un nuevo viaje, o se convertirá en un viaje de vacaciones nadie lo sabe lo más seguro es que se terminarán convirtiéndose en viaje de, vacaciones los chicos estaban muy emocionados con su nueva aventura, pero todo les saldrá bien ya sea en su aventura o en sus vacaciones mientras tanto se encontraban terminando de empacar sus cosas para salir Lo más pronto posible en el caminó al puerto decidirán a donde irán si a Johto o a vacacionar por ahí.  
—Bueno chicas ya están listas para salir pregunto el, guardián del aura a sus acompañantes él se sentía muy feliz de salir otra ves vamos a ver lo que el destino nos tiene preparados en nuestro camino. —  
—Eh bueno Ash ya casi salimos, ok le respondió Misty a su pareja, que estaba muy impaciente por partir pero al escuchar la voz de su amada el se tranquilizó y decidió a esperar. —  
—Eh Ash tranquilo hermanito ya casi vamos saliendo ten, un poco de paciencia, comentó su hermana al chico impaciente pero no podía echarle la culpa ella es igual que Ash era un poco más impaciente que su hermano y eso a veces desesperaba a su madre, pero cómo era una madre muy cariñosa y comprensiva Erika ha sabido controlar un poco esa ansiedad de ir rápido. —  
—Estamos listas Ash ahora nos podemos ir a al puerto de cuidad Celeste para luego decidir a donde vamos a ir a decidir a donde iremos si a Johto o a otra región comento la pelirroja. —  
—Eso es verdad ahora vámonos moviéndonos que el tiempo pasa volando y debemos de partir hoy y el camino esta muy largo para debemos de aprovechar de ir lo más rápido posible para llegar a comprar los tiquetes y montarnos en el barco. —  
Lo que no sabían es que a lo largo se encuentra un chico de piel morena, y viene a agarrar ese mismo barco en el que ellos van a montarse cuando él llega a comprar su tiquete y ve a sus viejos amigos y a esa chica se va corriendo hasta en donde estaban sus amigos y los saluda. —  
—Hey Ash y Misty que tal están ustedes tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ustedes veo que no perdieron el tiempo eh muchas felicidades amigos de verdad me alegro por los dos y entonces Ash le saluda y le presenta a su hermana y él se enamora de ella y ella de él. —  
—Hola cariño yo me llamó Brock Harrison, y vivo en cuidad Plateada, y yo voy a una nueva región que se llama, Juni y quería saber si ustedes me acompañarían a ir esa nueva región según escuche solo hay cuatro Gimnasio y si ganas la liga, el titulo sería valido en Kanto, Kalos, Teselia y Sinnoh, comentó el doctor. —  
—Hola Brock yo me llamo Erika Ketchum soy la hermana menor de Ash y me gustaría conocerte un poco más de ti pienso que tú me gusta mucho pero quiero conocerte, y saber tu opinión después yo no te voy a presionar a tomar una decisión pronto ok Brock, el chico solo asintió y se fue a platicar con sus mejores amigos y su futura novia. —  
Todos estaban disfrutando de su estadía en el barco mientras se disponían a llegar a su destino final que aventuras les esperaran, solo el destino lo sabe pero pasase lo que pasase ellos estarían juntos y juntos vencerían los obstáculos que el destino les imponga en el futuro. —  
Misty estaba muy pensativa en como sería su futuro al lado de Ash y al parecer ella no era la única en que pensaba en eso ya que su consejera estaba en una profunda reflexión de formar una familia ese era el deseo de ambos los dos se imaginaban tener dos o cuatro niños, jugando por la casa ambos mayores de edad juntos a sus hermanitos más menores de edad en conjunto y en familia ambos querían eso en su futuro más adelante sin dudas sería una aventura tener una familia mi familia junto a la mujer que yo amo con todo mi ser Misty Waterflower.  
—-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? Pregunto ambos al unísono y al no haber respuesta pero pudieron tener un fuerte sonrojo, esa era cómo una especie de respuesta departe de los dos sin duda ninguno se esperaba que los se contestasen de la misma forma ellos siempre estarían unidos en familia y criando a sus futuros hijos con todo su amor, como el amor que siente el uno por el otro. —  
—Ah sería hermoso tener una, familia junto a ti Misty no lo crees así amor tenemos todo el tiempo del, mundo para empezar a tener nuestra propia familia y de hecho el moreno, estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener una hermosa joya junto a la mujer que ama y respeta con todo tu ser, dijo Ash muy feliz de querer formar algo nuevo junto a ella. —  
—Misty estaba muy emocionada casi que se podía, derretir por dentro al saber que podría tener una hermosa familia junto a Ash es lo que siempre deseo con todo su corazón cuando era más pequeña cuando tuvo una pequeña conversación, con su hermana mayor Daisy. —  
Flash back veinte años atrás.  
Vemos a Misty jugando en el parque con su hermana mayor, y en ese mismo momento su vieron a unos padres y parecía llevarse muy bien con sus esposas y entonces le dijo a su hermana así quiero tener mi propia familia cuando sea más mayor que el chico que yo elija sea igual o tan cariñoso conmigo y yo le regresare mi amor con mi profunda gratitud todo su amor y afecto que él me brinde. Bueno hermanita pero hasta entonces no hay que pensar mucho en eso hasta que seas ya toda una mujer adulta.  
—Wow que tierna eres amor me cala en profundo de mi corazón quiero que tu sepas que solo a ti y a nadie nada más amaré con todo mi ser hasta el último minuto aliento de vida yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, dijo Ash con mucho amor y sinceridad que casi se deshace por tanta ternura. —  
—-Awww Ash que tierno eres de verdad no sabes cuanto esto significa mucho para mi y quero que tu sepas que solo tu eres el amor de mi vida y que solo contigo forjaría una hermosa una hermosa familia y presiento que algo se me viene formando en mi ser y no se lo voy a decir hasta que llegue el momento muy oportuno y esa será mi forma de agradecerle todo ese amor que él ha tenido por este año de relación que llevamos juntos, pensó para si misma la pelirroja.  
—-De verdad tú eres una gran chica soy el chico más afortunado de tenerte cómo mi novia no y no lo cambiaria eso por nada del mundo dijo Ash muy feliz al ver a su hermosa novia muy flameante y guapísima ella era casi una modelo que estaba en una revista importante de otra región. —  
Muy a lo interno del cuerpo de, Misty algo nuevo se estaba formando, y ella casi lo puede, sentir ese importante cambio que se esta generando dentro de su ser, esa era una sensación muy familiar para ella es algo nuevo, una sensación nueva y hermosa ala vez es un sentimiento indescriptible, algo que cambiará la vida de los dos a parir de siempre y ese nuevo ser vendrá a sus vidas dentro de muy poco tiempo.  
—Uhhh algo en Misty esta cambiando, como sí algo en ella va a nacer lo sé entonces enfoco su aura y en seguida se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante descubrió unas nuevas auras formándose dentro de su ser y se emocionó bastante al darse cuenta de la realidad de su novia pero el no podía, dejarle que me descubra pero estaré más pendiente de ella y me daré obligado de ir a Sinnoh cuando lleguemos a la nueva región , a la que íbamos a explorar juntos. —  
—En que piensas amor tanto amor le dijo su novia al chico que ama con todo su corazón ella sabe que tiene poder aural y es por ese motivo que no quiere darse cuenta de su estado actual ella quería darle una sorpresa a él pero para su sorpresa él ya se había dado cuenta y en un susurro casi audible, la chica susurró Tai y Kary. —  
—Tai y Kary me gustan esos nombres, son hermosos nombres de verdad me gustan demasiado y si ya, escogiste los sus nombres pues se llamaran como tu decidas llamarlos, amor yo no me opondré de como llamaras a nuestros hijos Mist yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo no y ya veras que nuestro niños ya nazcan, estaremos unidos y muy pronto lo haré te lo prometo, amor por ti y por ellos, dijo Ash muy alegre. —  
Es importante para Angie sea humilde y no ande de intrusa queriéndose, meter en una relación, ya formalizada, formal y fortalecida, en ves de ser ese tipo de intrusa, sí ama a alguien pero ese alguien no le corresponde, debe de dejarlo ir, está es la clase de humildad que tiene que aprender Angie, si quiere amar a alguien no de meterse y quitar a esa persona, del camino para conquistarlo y así él la ame a la fuerza, y eso no es así lo que le hace falta a esta chica es una buena dosis de humildad para amar a alguien.  
Es importante contar con esa, persona muy especial para afrontar cualquier obstáculo, juntos o al contrario cuando un acontecimiento importante está por, suceder en la familia la Unión y siempre el apoyar a la pareja es muy gratificante por que ella se da cuenta de cuanto le importas, y te interesa cuídala respétala amala con todo tú ser, y serás muy bien recompensado en el futuro amar es una bendición, y no permitan que los intrusos o cosas sin fundamento, dañen lo bonito de la relación sea destruida por la envidia y los, celos el amor ganará ante todo si es puro y sincero ese es el verdadero amor, amor del bueno.  
Fin del Capítulo: 8  
Nos leemos muy pronto en el capitulo: 9  
Joselito95~.  
Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokemon.  
N/A: Bueno mis queridos lectores llevamos de este fic 2/3 es decir estamos muy cerca de cumplir la meta que es 3 actualizaciones Marzo 2 en abril y otras dos en Mayo que es mes de aniversario de este fic y estoy cumpliendo con lo que prometí y muy pronto yo tendré más actualizaciones para otros fics cualquier duda o pregunta de este capitulo favor dejármela en reviews y yo se lo contesto en un PM, muchas gracias nos leemos en el capitulo: 9 recuerden que este fic será actualizado simultáneamente no leemos pronto se despide de todos ustedes, su amigo.  
Advertencia: este fic cambia de, Categoría de K+ a M debido al tema de embarazo, absténganse, las personas menores de edad de leer este fic ya que es un tema, que no es apto para menores.  
Joselito95~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 tavo capítulo en línea faltan dos para llegar a 10 Capítulos luego iré subiendolos 2 por 2.


	9. Capítulo: 9 I-Instinto

Capítulo: 9  
I-Instinto  
Por  
Joselito95~.  
Advertencia: Este fic cambia de categoría K+ a M debido al tema del embarazo, gracias por su comprensión.  
Después de lo acontecido y de, que vio Ash unas nuevas auras formándose en el interior de Misty, él supo en seguidamente que serían padres y eso le emocionó mucho y el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlos de cada peligro eso si de su vida debía de sacrificar pero en este momento estaban demasiado feliz que sele olvidaba que no de que no estaba solo y debía de ser muy silencioso en decirle a Brock ya que el podría decirle a todo el mundo pero estaba su hermana y si era a alguien a quién debía de decirle la verdad por ahora y pedirle que guarde el secreto, es a ella Erika siempre lo sabe comprender lo que pasa a su alrededor y por eso la quería mucho a ella y por eso le contará la verdad más tarde pero su mejor amigo, vio el estado de su querido entrenador y entonces decidió, preguntarle que le estaba pasando.  
—Oye Ash te puedo preguntar algo, dijo el Pokemon en tono de preocupación a su amigo y compañero de toda la vida él lo veía algo alterado y quería saber que es lo que le estaba pasando. —  
—Claro compañero que pasa le dijo, un poco sorprendido Ash a Pikachu y lo que le dirá lo dejaría helado muy helado, pero él decidió hablar con el para aclararle lo que lo estaba atormentando, el sabía que Pikachu le iba a ser de mucha ayuda, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. —  
—¿Qué te pasa Ash desde hace un mes te noto muy diferente? Para ser más preciso desde la cita que tuviste con Misty dime Ash le hiciste algo a Misty dijo Pikachu soltando leve cargas eléctricas de su mejilla, estaba un poco enfadado de la actitud de su entrenador, y al verlo un poco preocupado dejo de hacer chispas en sus mejillas y su amigo decidió en soltarle la sopa. —  
—Veras Pikachu hace casi de un mes me di cuenta de algo muy importante en que iba a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, ¿te acuerdas cuando se crea una nueva vida comentó el chico a su mejor amigo? Le preguntó su entrador. —  
— Entonces lo que tu me quieres dar a entender es que tú y Misty van a ser padres dijo de repente su compañero de aventuras, aun incrédulo por la gran noticia que le acaba de decir, y si cuando una nueva vida inicia se forman auras nuevas es decir que sus auras son de dos colores cierto entonces sus colores de auras son Azul y Rosado dijo en un tono de mucha emoción entonces, hay que decirle a los demás dijo Pikachu muy emocionado, pero en ese mismo momento, por la cara que tenía su entrenador era no mejor no desobedecerlo y esperar lo que le iba a pedir a continuación él. —  
—Hey amigo espera por favor sí esto nadie debe de saberlo aún, amigo quiero que todo esto siga en secreto por lo menos en navidad y su Pokemon entendió a la perfección, lo que su entrenador le estaba pidiendo y el accedió a guardar el secreto. —  
—Gracias amigo, de la que me salvaste, dijo su entrenador a su primer Pokemon, y uno de los mejores amigos y leales que tiene Ash, y además le dijo de quería hablar del tema con su hermana, para que estuviera enterada del asunto ahora él debía de hacer lo correcto, pensó para si mismo. —  
—Me parece una muy buena idea Ash, ella es tu hermana y tu tienes que hablar con ella de este asunto, para que no se preocupe de que fuera algo grave y así ella comprenderá mejor lo que le esta pasando a Misty y veo que se llevan muy bien dijo Pikachu, viendo de como se llevan las dos y enseguida las vuelve a ver y se alegra al ver y saber de cómo las dos se llevan de lo bien como si fueran hermanas.  
—Más sin embargo había alguien quién los estaba escuchando y se emocionó de sobremanera, y decidió mantener el secreto de su hermano pero debía de hablar después con el, y así dejo de escucharlo y se fue a hacer unas cosas junto a su cuñada Misty. —  
—Hola Misty ¿Cómo te sientes hoy en día? Preguntó Erika a su amiga que recién había llegado a su lado ella, sabe el estado actual de su amiga y últimamente, ha estado comiendo como, un Snorlax, como que si no hubiera un mañana, y eso le preocupaba mucho a ella pero luego se tranquilizo al saber que una vez Ash le dijo que ella hace mucho ejercicio y eso la tranquilizó mucho, mientras la, pelirroja le contesta a su cuñada lo que ella le preguntó. —  
—No sé Erika de aquí hace un mes vengo comiendo, mucho como si fuera un Snorlax y yo no soy así no soy como mi novio además he venido notando cambios en mí que no lo había notado antes y esos cambios no me preocupan del todo pero lo que si me preocupa es que me da ganas de comer Zanahorias, y pimientos y eso que los detesto y mucho comentó la pelirroja. —  
Hmmm esto es claro signo de que esta embarazada, no me cabe la menor duda de eso estoy muy segura de ello, es que claramente, muestra los síntomas de una mujer esta embarazada, será hablar con, Ash ahora mismo para ver como reacciona pero conociéndolo a él de seguro ya se dio cuenta del estado en el que esta su novia, él debe de ayudarle a ella por el bien de ella y en el de mis sobrinos pensó para si misma, voy a hablar ahora mismo con mi hermano pensó para sus adentros ella apenas lo conocía pero sabia que no era un cobarde.  
—¿Oye Ash será que podamos hablar un momento a solas? Pregunto su hermana al futuro padre, y él la vio que era en un tono muy serio y decidió que era el momento de decirle la verdad que no iba a huir de ella para no contarle nada de lo que ya sabe el chico moreno, a su hermana, él sabía que ella, lo conocía muy bien, pensó para mismo. —  
—Si adelanté hermanita tú puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras ya sabes que yo no te puedo ocultar algo verdad dijo su hermano mayor a su linda hermanita. —  
—Sabes que Misty esta embarazada verdad dijo su hermana, entre alegré y triste alegré por que será tía y triste por qué existe la más mínima posibilidad de que rechace el embarace, y no quiera saber sobre el embarazo de su novia, pero más sin embargo ella luego se percata de una sonrisa y era esa de alegría y fue ahí en donde supo que su hermano se hará responsable de su novia y de sus hijos, eso la puso muy feliz. —  
—¿Misty está embarazada verdad comentó? Pregunto su hermana a su hermano pero al verle la cara de sorpresa y de alegría, enseguida se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga si esta embarazada de él, y entonces decidió en contarle toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad a su hermana Erika, ella debía de saber la, noticia, de una vez y por todas el debe de ser muy hombre y hablar con su hermana de esto. —  
—Bien veras hermanita yo creó que Misty está embarazada, de hecho lo está por qué yo sentí dos auras formándose, dentro del cuerpo de Misty y el saberlo me pone muy feliz pero a la ves me preocupa no sé sí seré para ellos un excelente padre, y yo quiero serlo dar lo mejor de pero oye me muy hermanita nunca pero, nunca la voy a abandonar a ella y a mis niños no yo siempre estaré con ellos, verán la figura paternal de eso yo me encargó yo, le comento su hermano muy decididamente. —  
—Muy bien hermanito, me siento muy orgullosa de ti al hacerte responsable de ella y de mis sobrinos, es muy importante para la madre que el padre se encuentre a su lado y no debe separarse de ella para que sepa cada momento lo que hace la madre, y cuando sienta que se esta moviendo y de ves en cuando que le canté en el vientre de su mujer es lo mejor para que el bebe identifiqué a sus padres, cuando nazca, comentó Erika sintiéndose muy orgullosa de Ash. —  
—Gracias hermanita no sabes lo que significa para mi ahora te pido por favor que todavía no reveles la noticia quiero hacerlo en el mes de diciembre después de que le proponga matrimonio a mi novia, y según se yo ellos nacerán a finales de diciembre, por fis si hermana dijo Ash con ojitos de Growlite asustado, y su hermana se río y dijo. —  
—Tranquilo yo lo sé todo así que no te preocupes, yo no diré nada aún y yo espero que cumplas con tu palabras y no dejes perder el tiempo si realmente deseas sorprender a Misty sorpréndela con algo tierno y en un ambiente muy romántico, dijo su hermana muy alegre a su hermano, dándole todo su apoyo a él. —  
—Te debo una grande hermanita, y ya, te recompensare ya lo veras de alguna forma pero yo lo cumpliré, y tu sabes que Ash Ketchum siempre cumple sus promesa tarde o temprano te lo prometo eres la mejor hermana que yo haya tenido en toda mi vida comentó el chico muy feliz a su hermana menor. —  
—Ah hombre no te preocupes, y para que son los, hermanos eh no es para ayudarse mutuamente, además yo sabía que tarde o temprano Misty se embarazaría de ti y además, de ser una excelente chica será una excelente madre yo lo se mi intuición de mujer me lo dice así que no te preocupes más eh y ve a hablar con tu novia ok hermanito, le dijo su hermana. —  
—Así lo haré no te preocupes, le gritó a su hermana mientras se iba a un lugar más alejado para darle más privacidad y el se aproximó para ir a hablar con su novia asuntos más importantes, que la propia liga Pokemon dijo él para si mismo, y entonces se vieron y él empezó a entablar una conversación agradable con ella. —  
—¿Hola amor todo bien? Preguntó el chico a su novia, te vez hermosa Mist halago el entrenado, pero ella entendió debido a su cambios hormonales, y interpreto mal lo que le dijo Ash y ella se alteró. —  
—Me estás llamando Una gorda Ash Ketchum, dijo una Misty realmente enfadada, ella pensaba que les estaba diciendo eso a propósito luego cuando se sentó y comenzó a pensar mejor, las cosas supo que Ash no le quiso decir lo que le dijo en inclusive no era exactamente lo que le había dicho él y ahora debía de disculparse con el y con gusto lo haría. —  
—Eh tranquila Misty tu me entendiste mal, no era eso lo que yo quería decirte te equivocas y tu me dejas, explicarte bien para que me compre das de que no lo hice a propósito yo lo que quería decirte que eres una mujer muy hermosa para tus veinticinco años de edad amor ere la chica formidable que he conocido en toda mi vida amor y yo siempre te amaré así a pesar con tus defectos yo te elegí cómo mi mujer y es por eso que yo siempre te amaré mi corazón, hasta el fin de nuestras existencia dijo muy determinado su novio. —  
—Awww amor eres muy tierno al decirme, todas esas cosas tan lindas de verdad me gusta mucho el detalle de tu parte eres un bombón de novio que tengo eres muy comprensivo bendito sea, Dios el haberte encontrado en mi vida hace quince años atrás y por llevar, casi dos años de noviazgo sin duda eres lo mejor lo que me ha pasado en mi vida y eso se lo agradezco mucho a la vida al encontrarte, la chica estaba muy emocionada, al tener a su novio muy cerca y compartieron un hermoso beso era un beso muy tierno y se demostraba, todo ese amor mutuo que compartían los dos sin duda alguna está será su mejor etapa de la gestación de Misty y ella estaba muy feliz. —  
—Muchas gracias al estar tú para, mi desde e inicio aunque no lo reconocí en mi primer día cómo entrenador, yo y Pikachu agradecemos de todo corazón eres mi luz mi estrella polar mi norte para mi tu significas todo amor nunca lo olvides, eh que yo siempre estaré ahí y yo sé que tú opinas igual que yo en esto ¿No es así amor? Le preguntó su novio a su novia y esta le responde, de una manera muy tierna. —  
—Awww de dónde me saliste tan romántico, cariño yo no conocía esa faceta tuya amor eres único de verdad y respondiendo, a tu pregunta claro que yo opino lo mismo que tu mi vida se, que tu eres mi norte el capitán de mi barco mi fiel compañero mi amor eterno mi compañero ideal tú eres esa persona con la que siempre soñé tener a mi lado y por eso le agradezco a la vida por ponerte en mi vida, desde la primera ves que pesque replicó Misty llorando un poco. —  
—Gracias me has hecho el chico más, afortunado del, mundo que palabras más tiernas me has dicho es lo, más dulce que me has dicho amor y no me cansaré de oír de que me amas cómo yo te amo a ti Wow jamás pensé en que el amar es que cómo estar en el cielo me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado dijo muy alegré Ash. —  
—Las gracias deberías de dártelas yo amor para estar ahí a mi lado siempre sim importar el por que eres lo mejor de que me ha pasado en mi vida y de eso te estoy muy agradecida, contigo y con la vida, y estoy segura de que seremos felices, para siempre a partir de hoy en adelanté le dijo a su amor eterno. —  
/============/  
Mientras tanto en la región Kanto .  
—Hola amor ¿Cómo estás hoy? Preguntó el investigador Pokemon a su novia espero no ser una visita inoportuna, digo de seguro estás muy ocupada cómo para atenderme adecuadamente bromeo, el investigador Pokemon a su pareja. —  
—Ah pero que cosas dices Sam siempre tengo tiempo para ti amor no te preocupes que tu siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa amor cuándo tu quieras venir, dijo la Señora con una sonrisa, muy picara, a su pareja el Profesor estaba muy feliz de tener a su amor junto a él. —  
—Gracias Delia por estar en las buenas y en las, malas me da mucho gusto de ser tu novio y yo siempre te, seré siempre fiel a ti amor no me importa ni otra chica, me importas tú ya que no quiero que pases más tiempo sola pero él podía notar la preocupación de su novia y enseguida supo lo que estaba pasando ella tenía mucho miedo, de que su hijo mayor no aceptará su relación con él Profesor Oak. —  
—Mujer no te preocupes tú hijo es muy maduro y sabrá entender nuestra relación ya lo verás confía en mi si tu, Misty y yo sabemos que Ash ha madurado mucho y él sabrá lo que hace y si lo hace a cómo yo pienso el va aceptar nuestra relación, dijo el sabio profesor, a su novia y eso la fue calmando esos nervios de solo pensar el que su propio hijo fuera el que se opusiera a esa relación. —  
—Gracias amor para estar ahí para mí espero, no ser una carga para ti amor pero la verdad estar a tu lado y eso me hace muy feliz gracias Sami por apoyarme en todo siempre, yo sé tú no te cansaras de amarme como yo te he amado siempre y yo espero que tu también sientas lo mismo por que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y mi amor dijo, muy contenta Delia a su novio y mejor amigo de toda la vida. —  
—Tranquila todo se va a solucionar amor, sí yo confío en la madurez que ha alcanzado yo lo he visto crecer y con Misty a su lado el estará en buen camino comento, el profesor Samuel a la señora Ketchum pero lo que no sabían ambos es que su hijo ya será padre muy pronto y muy pronto se darían cuenta de la verdad hasta entonces van vamos a ver como reaccionará. Delia con la noticia de que muy pronto será abuela. —  
/======/  
Mientras tanto en la región Hoenn  
—Oye Erika verdad sabes lo que le esta sucediendo a Misty parece que esta un poco más rellena, dijo un poco preocupado el creador a su nueva amiga y en ese mismo instante pareció verlo con una cara de muy pocos amigos y eso no le gusto no señor y a continuación no se espero lo que se venía en ese mismo momento y esta chica le daba mucho pánico pensó el creador para sus adentros. —  
—Hey Brock no hables sin saber de lo que esta pasando con mi amiga, además de que Ash la protege, yo también la protejo por que ya es parte de mi familia al formalizar su relación con o acaso no sabías dijo muy incrédula la chica al ver la cara de espanto que ha tenido el chico y todo apunta que este criador no se daba cuenta, de su hermano y Misty ya eran novios Duhhh luego dicen que es mi hermano el denso pensó para si misma la chica. —  
—¿Entonces amor vamos a ir ala región Sinnoh? Le pregunto Ash a Misty el realmente quería realizar ese viaje para que Misty aprendiera más del poder aural y en realidad Misty quería ir a ir a ese lugar, a aprender del poder aural para poder utilizarlo bien. —  
—Me has convencido amor, vamos a la region Sinnoh para poder, aprender más sobre el poder aural para poder enseñarles a mis pequeños poder aural para cuando estén listo para iniciar su viaje Pokemon pensó, para si misma así poniéndose de acuerdo con su novia y así se fueron preparando sus maletas, para iniciar el viaje. —  
—Bien solo iremos por mi hermana mañana partiremos en nuestra nueva travesía dijo muy emocionado Ash a su novia ellos partirán mañana por la mañana para llegar a eso del próximo lunes en la atardecer es un viaje muy largo muy bien yo voy a buscar a, mí hermana comentó, Ash. —  
—Me parece muy bien amor yo te estaré, esperando aquí comentó la pelirroja a su novio y en ese mismo momento se puso a terminar de empacar la maleta para tenerla lista para el viaje de mañana viernes que por cierto será muy largo, pensó la pelirroja para si misma. —  
— Hey hermanita a ti te he estado buscando, te buscaba para decirte que mañana nos vamos para Sinnoh a ver sí querías ir con nosotros en el viaje, y así aprenderás poder aural junto a Misty dijo, el entrenador a su hermana y por la cara que lucia si iría con ellos. —  
—Es en serio hermanito, Wow no se que decir Wow, claro que me gustaría ir en su viaje gracias por tomarme en cuenta hermanito te he dijo cuanto te quiero, eh no me cansaré de decirlo pero tu eres mi mejor hermano que una chica de mi edad quisiera tener. —  
—Awww hermanita no es nada en serio hermanita ahora anda ve a empacar tu maleta que mañana salimos bien temprano y no debemos de retrasarnos demasiado para poder llegar el lunes en el atardecer, comentó muy feliz el chico a su hermanita. —  
—Hey hermano así que mañana te vas eh dijo un poco triste su amigo desearía poderlos acompañar pero mi trabajo no me lo permite hacerlo amigo supongo que muy pronto nos veremos en Kanto, te estaré esperando muy pronto Bro cuida a Misty y a tu hermana ella, es una chica única pero no es de mi estilo, su mejor amigo. —  
—Hey Brock no hay problema yo cuidaré muy bien de ambas no te preocupes sí y tranquilo, nos veremos en Kanto solo serán unos tres meses más o menos que durará el entrenamiento le informó el entrenador a su ex compañero de viajes, de hace ya unos diez años atrás pero ellos tienen y recuerdan lindas experiencias de sus viajes. —  
Entonces al día siguiente emprendieron su viaje hacia Sinnoh ellos salieron a eso de las Diez de la mañana a tomar el barco que los llevará a esa hermosa región ellos llegarían a destino el día lunes en la atardecer para descansar en un hotel para ya al día siguiente tener unos cuantos días de descanso en sol arena y mar y todo lo que Misty necesitará para su estado actual, todo esta en calma hasta que Misty le pregunto algo a Ash.  
—Oye amor de cuanto tiempo serán los entrenamientos, aquí en esta región digo solo quiero saber para estar más tranquila pero pensándolo mejor me gustaría descansar por rato y olvidarme de todo por este tiempo que estaremos aquí, verdad guapo dijo Misty en un tono muy picara. —  
—Ah pues tiene toda la razón secundo la hermana de Ash es mejor relajarse un poco y después pensamos en que vamos a hacer para ir a hacer vamos a relajarnos para disfrutar del agua arena y sol dijo la meno de los Ketchum y los demás estaban muy de acuerdo con eso y le aplaudieron. —  
—Si tienes toda la razón hermanita vamos a pasarla de lo, grande en estas minis vacaciones en esta región de lo lindo y luego vamos a entrenar muy enserio chicas y yo quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes como siempre lo han hecho hágame sentirme orgullosos de ustedes y de sus capacidades cómo entrenadoras Pokemon que son alentó Ash. —  
—Gracias hermanito por confiar en nosotras y no te, vamos a defraudar vamos a estar a para todos sin importar el por qué por que somos una familia después de todo y estamos ahí para ayudarnos mutuamente, a salir adelante ya sea y así saldremos de todos los problemas juntos o cada quién por su lado, comentó Erika a sus otros compañeros de viaje. —  
—Nene tienes toda la razón juntos somos invencibles, y nuestro amor es puro como el copo de la nieve y es por eso que debemos de permanecer unidos siempre como lo que somos ahora una verdadera familia que se ama y se respeta mutuamente y que sobre todo se esta para ayudar, el uno al otro como un equipo lo haría por si uno de sus compañeros tuviera algún problema comentó Misty hacia sus compañeros. —  
—Excelente Misty ni yo lo pude decir mejor, te felicito cuñada definitivamente eres la indicada de mi hermanito y no sabes, lo feliz que me pone saber que tu si amas a mí hermano de verdad cómo yo a él pero lo mío es un amor de hermana y nada más así que no te preocupes mujer yo no te lo voy a quitar, comentó Erika a su cuñada. —  
—Oh Mist te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa y bondadosa, que me ha tocado sobre la faz de la tierra no me cansó de agradecerle a la vida por tenerte aquí a mi lado amor eso lo sabes verdad cariño lo cuánto te amo desde cuando nos conocimos por primera ves hace ya mucho tiempo, dijo su novio de una forma muy tierna para ella, sin duda el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ha madurado mucho en lo que ha recorrido cómo entrenador Pokemon desde que tenía ya diez años de edad cuando inicio, su viaje Pokemon junto a su mejor amiga hasta ese entonces Misty Waterflower, y su novia estaba tan roja e enternecida que se derretía por el chico que seno enamoró de él hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y que aún lo esta de él y que ahora son novios. —  
Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos.  
—Oye amigo vamos que se hace tarde, dijeron sus amigos ya se estaba retrasando y debía de llegar a la boda, antes de que lo hiciera la novia y sí se preguntan cómo se enamoró la chica de es una historia un poco triste pero que al final termina bien y es eso lo que importa pensó para sí mismo después de que sus amigos lo llamarán para que parieran a la iglesia para casarse. —  
—Me siento muy orgulloso de mi hijo pensó su padre al verlo ahí ya todo listo, para ir hacia el altar, a casarse con la chica que conoció no le fue nada fácil pero el tuvo paciencia y fue bien recompensado el destino le tenía reservado una chica que había sufrido mucho el la supo ayudar a ella, cuando estaba más agradecida y ella siempre se lo supo agradecer, y su cariño fue creciendo con el tiempo hasta que eses cariño se trasformo en amor y del bueno, su padre no iba a olvidar de cómo el saco de la desesperación y fue así como la ayudo a ella a superar ese dolor tan fuerte a su corazón el de no ser correspondido y siempre estará sorprendido su padre de esa actitud de su hijo. —  
Flash Back.  
¿Hey que te pasa? Preguntó el chico notándose sumamente preocupado al ver ala chica que ama con todo su corazón, y mientras que ella, le respondió a del con la voz quebrada. Alguna vez fuiste rechazo por alguien dijo de una forma muy triste y eso me duele mucho no sabes el dolor que me causa pero más se que sí él es feliz yo no me puedo oponer a esa relación, dijo la chica de ojos celeste, y él todo lo que le contesto fue lo siguiente y eso le fue suficiente para calmarse y no pensar más en su dolo. Mira todo pasa por algún motivo y sí ese es que el chico al que tu amas con todo tú alma no te corresponde entonces déjalo ir si lo amas de verdad, comentó el chico y entonces se fue para dejar a la chica para que pensará más tranquila y después de pensarlo bien y luego se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía mucha razón.  
Fin del Flash Back.  
—A un recuerdo con mucho cariño de cómo de como su hijo le pidió matrimonio a la chica que ama con todo su ser y eso a pesar de que alguien ya le había propuesto matrimonio, recuerdo hablar con él sobre este tema con mi muchacho y recuerdo que su cara estaba muy sonrojado el chico. —  
Flash Back  
Papá necesito hablar contigo de un asunto un poco delicado, dijo el chico. Anda dime lo alenté hablar sobre su preocupación y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era algo muy importante que cambiará la, vida de mi hijo depende de lo que le dijera esa chica que es su amiga y ahora era su novia. Me quiero casar con ella papá ella es el amor de mi vida y lo haré sí inclusive si tú y mi madre no lo aceptan dijo su hijo y en eso su padre entendió que su hijo se casaría con esa chica a la que tanta ama, le dijo te apoyamos al cien porciento. Recuerdo que él me dijo que la llevaría, a su novia luego de ser novios hace unos casi dos años de noviazgo la llevaría a cenar, y darle la sorpresa y así llegar hasta el altar y el vio cuando regresaron de la cita su padre vio el añillo y dijo lo consiguió estamos muy orgullos de ti y tú madre lo sabe, dijo en susurro y luego se fue de ahí para dejarlos un rato solos.  
Fin del Flash Back  
En este mismo instante, todos se encontraban dentro de la iglesia, celebrando un gran acontecimiento en el mundo Pokemon, en este momento se estaba celebrando una hermosa boda todo bien decorado como se lo merece la novia y en ese mismo momento el novio estaba esperando, paciente a la novia y cuando la música empezó a sonar, supo que su futura esposa llegó e inició la boda y comenzó a hablar el padre.  
—Hoy estamos aquí amados hermanos, para celebrar en unión de sagrado matrimonio a estás dos parejas que desean contraer matrimonio espero que sea por amor y no por intereses e matrimonio por intereses o arreglos ya paso hace mucho tiempo entonces si ¿Ustedes vienen a casarse por amor tendrán la bendición de Dios pero si lo es no podré casarlos va contra lo ordenó Dios matrimonio es signo de fe y de pureza y no de intereses personales, comentó el padre muy serio. —  
—Si padre nosotros venimos aquí por voluntad propia, comentaron los dos al unísono, y vio al padre sonreír y entonces dijo. —  
—Clemont aceptas por esposa a Serena, para amarla protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe, dijo el padre y entonces procedió a repetir sus votos nupciales. —  
—Yo Clemont prometo protegerte en, la saluda y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza prometo serte, siempre fiel toda mi vida y estar ahí toda mi vida junto a ti amarte para toda mi vida tu eres el amor de mi vida y me gustaría ser tu compañero para toda tú vida y estar junto a ti siempre y acepto ser esposo hasta que la muerte nos separé. —  
—Y tú Serena aceptas por esposo a Clemont para acompañarlo en la en la enfermedad en la salud y en la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separé, dijo el padre a la novia, ella sonrió y dijo. —  
—Yo Serena prometo amarte protegerte, y respetarte estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por que es contigo con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y gracias a ti he vuelto creer en el amor y la prueba es aquí y ahora mismo nos estamos casando aquí en esta Iglesia como Dios lo ordena y claro que acepto con mucho gusto ser tu esposa dijo Serena a ahora casi esposo Clemont. —  
—Traigan los anillos para poder bendecirlo, el padre a los presentes. —  
En eso Feniken traía las dos sortija para que el padre los bendijera y procediera con la boda una ves hecho la bendición la continuaron la boda.  
—Y si hay alguien quién deseé impedir que esta, joven pareja se case por favor hable ahora o calle paré para siempre, dijo el padre paso un tiempo y los novios estaban nerviosos de que alguien viniera impedirles casarse luego de ese lapso de tiempo el padre continuó.—  
—Bueno los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia dijo el padre y en eso ellos dos comparten un suave pero tierno beso y todos aplauden.  
Si un amor no te es correspondido no te des por vencido, debes de seguir luchando para encontrar a esa persona que el destino tiene para ti para curar ese corazón herido debido al amor no correspondido.  
Fin del Capítulo: 9  
Nos leemos en el capitulo 10.  
Joselito95~.  
Descargo: Tanto los personajes, como la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capitulo solo capítulo solo fue creado para deleitar a los lectores y nada más.  
N/A Bien este es el 3/4 de cuatro actualizaciones, el próximo, capitulo y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría de K+ a M espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, Playing Music espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.  
Joselito95~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo: 9 I-Instinto cuando algo va a pasar entonces usarán todo lo que está a su alcance para que estes bien.


	10. Capítulo: 10 J-Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo compañeros espero que les guste mcho.

Capitulo: 10  
J-Juntos  
Por:  
Joselito95~.  
Capitulo:  
10  
J-Juntos  
Después de haber caminado por muchas horas, por fin ya habían llegado a su destino para poder entrenar con el maestro del aura, Ash ya había hablado anteriormente con él para poder entrenar a su novia con el poder del aura, y le dijo que el entrenamiento no será muy sencillo que si estaba dispuesta a entrenar a pesar de su estado, actual y su cuñada estaba muy sorprendida de como esta mujer será sometida a un duro entrenamiento primero empezarán con un poco de kárate, y luego a leer el aura saber cuales partes del cuerpo deben de atacar y cuales no además de intentar conectarse con el aura de ese ser que ama con todo su ser en ese caso Ash según les dijo su entrenador, el saber conectarse con el aura le sería muy beneficioso ya que puedes ver al posible si tu bebé es niña o y además existe una alta probabilidad de que ellos aprendan poder aural cuando tengan diez años en adelante el entrenamiento fue muy intenso Misty, con el pasar del tiempo fue agarrando un hermoso cuerpo bien formado y ni hablar de Ash el también había cambiado mucho formó mucho más masa muscular aumentó sus cuadritos formados en sus abdomen que ahora se le marcaban en la camisa, los dos estaban demasiado fornidos con un buen cuerpo, a ellos lo importaba mucho lo que les dirán las personas con esas nueva apariencia, tal vez los chicos y chicas trataran de conquistarlos pero lo que no saben es que ellos dos, se aman el uno al otro mientas tanto Erika también había formado un bonito cuerpo para su edad la chica también hizo todos esos rigurosos entrenamientos, y vaya que le había gustado ahora la última parte de su parte para poder ser maestro del aura es la más sencilla y la más dura ala vez debían de buscar a un Lucario en el caso de Ash y Misty, (1) . y en el caso de Erika su caso era diferente debía a aprender a criar a un Rioulu para, poder conectarse.(2). Con Ash y Misty no tienen que recurrir a eso debido a lo que han vivido en sus vidas, (3). Su hermana deberá de tener ese grado de comunicación interna, cómo los hacen su hermano y cuñada a partir de casi dos años de estar juntos (4). Ella se pregunta cómo hacen para estar tan enamorado del uno del otro, a pesar de lo que, sufrió Misty esperando su regreso (5). Sin dudas estaba muy admirada de lo que él ha hecho para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que perdió la comunicación con él pero, no perdió la esperanza de poder correspondido a ese sentimiento tan hermoso llamado amor y es amor del bueno y ella estaba muy feliz por los dos, aceptaba a Misty cómo su cuñada y a nadie más. Misty al verla a ella por primera vez en su Gimnasio no sintió celos de ella, eso Erika lo sabia muy bien y ahora son las mejores amigas (6). Su entrenamiento, ya había terminado los tres habían capturado a sus Pokemon Ash y Misty habían, atrapado a los Lucarios, y mientras Erika atrapó a un joven Rioulu, los tres estaban muy felices con sus Pokemon recién capturados. Fueron tres meses largos de duro entrenamiento qué, realizaron los tres con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para terminar su entrenamiento su, entrenadora nada más nada menos que el Lucario sir Aron Ya que ya que Ash estaba hablando con él para entrenamiento que querían realizar Más sin embargo todo surgió bien sin, contratiempo alguno para en el estado en que se encontraba Misty ella sintió muy gratificante, pues hacer esos tipos de ejercicio conocer más sobre su obra y cómo entrenarla después de ese duro ejercicio secar a descansar para continuar su viaje de vuelta cantó ya que el viaje, Será muy cansado para regresar los tres estaban muy sorprendidos de sus cambios corporales Misty se sentía más más gruesa debido a su masa muscular que había aumentado lo mismo va a parar Ash su masa muscular aumentó de tamaño muy considerablemente Y eso, Y eso dejaron sorprendida tanta Misty como como la hermana de Ash Misty no tenía, problema alguna chica quería conquistar a su novio ella lo conocía bien y ella jamás no, dudaría de su verdadero amor lo mismo pasa con Erika y sabe que su hermano sería incapaz de ser infiel a su novia y por eso la chica está muy orgullosa de ser su hermana menor ya que era digno, de admirar y ejemplo a seguir luego de pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon fueron a buscar el barco al que lo llevaría a su región natal ese viaje duraría aproximadamente 2 semanas, en llegar a su destino final es el tiempo se quería descansar y relajarse un poco para después dedicarse a ir a sus respectivos lugares en este caso tanto como Misty Ash y Erika serían a, pueblo paleta los tres habían que tenía una tu gran misión Pero antes de poder, partir para pueblo paleta ocurrió la siguiente Fueron emboscados por el equipo Rocket están cansados de qué equipo Rocket atacando cuando van a salir o cuando se los topa a ellos se hacía muy, monótono que a cada rato estuviera donde la pista a cada rato eso ya lo tenía muy, cansado y no le quedó más de otra seguir con su rutina y mándalos a volar hacia él cielo Entonces el trío, de nuestros entrenadores están listos para la acción para darles una lección definitiva, de que con ellos no eran tan fácil de vencer Aunque no es nunca se dieron por vencidos, Y eso admiraba del equipo Rocket su gran persistencia a la hora de atacar al enemigo, el objetivo es esta vez es quitarle a todos los Pokémon e inclusive a los nuevos que recién capturados Y eso ellos no lo permitiría para podérselos quitar tendrían que luchar contra ellos y ellos no estarían dispuestos a perder No señor sí creía que se le a poner fácil muy equivocado estaba el Trío maliciosos entonces nuestros entrenadores pusieron cartas en el asunto ya tenía un plan listo que pronto lo pondría en acción cuando el mayor le diera la orden y ósea Ash. (7) A los entrenadores les regresarían algunos Pokemon. (8). Un Pokemon que pensaran que fuera capturado .  
—Muy bien chicos debemos de poner nuestro empeño de ello si queremos, seguir adelante y no permitir que nos robe a nuestros Pokemon, lucharemos por ello hasta el final eso téngalo por seguro equipo Rocket, dijo el entrenador de pueblo Paleta a sus demás compañeros de viaje es ahora a atacar Pikachu, ordenó su entrenador. —  
—Lo mismo va para ti Gyarados vamos a hacerles morder el polvo para que nos dejen de seguir molestando, no podrán con nosotros y menos ahora siempre hemos ganado cada uno de sus ataques y esta no será la excepción, dijo la pelirroja llena de convicción y muy segura de que ganaran sin importar lo que sucediera. —  
—Sí ustedes creen que nosotros somos unos debiluchos, ja pues se equivocan y mucho nosotros les demostraremos lo capaces que somos al vencerlos cómo siempre lo hemos hecho en el viaje no ya en serio por qué siempre nos andan persiguiendo a donde que —nosotros vayamos que cómo no se cansan de seguirlos eh ya cansan de verlos volar por los aires, bueno deberían de tenernos más compasión y darnos un poco de respiración, dijo muy enojada Erika al trio de malhechores, los tres estaban muy asustado y entonces decidió unirse a la fiesta con su hermano y cuñada, y luego les dice ¿listo chicos para batallar? Pregunta muy emocionada la chica de pelo café a sus compañeros estos no le dicen nada pero le asiente y llaman a un Pokemon que pondrán ha asustar a los villanos, ve Milotic, Misty se tuvo que contener de abrazar a ese Pokemon y formularon un potente ataque combinado, para poder vencer a éstos villanos . —  
Pikachu utiliza impact trueno ahora, a toda potencia ordenó Ash a su Pokemon y este sin dudarlo ningún momento decidió hacer el ataque tan potente, y que muy pronto fue combinado con los demás Pokemon.  
Gyarados utiliza hidrobomba a máxima potencia ordenó, su entrenadora a la serpiente marina y lanzando un potente chorro de agua en dirección al equipo Rocket y para terminar el ataque se hizo la última combinación, que era la definitiva y entonces ordenó el siguiente ataque.  
Vamos Milotic es momento de atacar con un potente chorro de agua a toda presión, ordenó su entrenadora ella no chisto en obedecer ese ataque y lo hizo a máxima potencia pero lo que sucedió a continuación, jamás pensó que podía suceder se sentían todos derrotados pero Ash no pensaba igual que los demás.  
—Jajaja bobos ahora que piensan hacer ahora si no tienen a nadie quien les pueda ayudar ya se dieron cuenta que nuestros Pokemon son más fuertes que los de ustedes debiluchos ahora que harán ahora para poderse salvar de esta, dijo Jessy muy confiada pero si era de pensar muy bien siempre Ash saldría de una manera, y esta no sería la ocasión pensó para si mismo. —  
—Jess no crees que te estas confiando demasiado, estamos así de cerca de poder gozar de esa recompensa que nos prometió el jefazo si le capturábamos a los Pokemon del bobo y los de su hermana y su queridita novia dijo James un poco irritado por la actitud de su compañera de toda la vida pero justo en ese momento algo increíble pasa en frente de ellos. —  
—Vemos a un mediano Pokemon de tipo Ada que se viene acercando con toda velocidad a ayudar a su familia que ha extrañado un montón, desde que se separaron desde el reino espejismo su madre no podría creer lo que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento que Togetic ya no era el había evolucionado había cambiado su apariencia y eso le gusto mucho a Misty de hecho su Pokemon se había vuelto tan hermoso que se enamoró y le aumentó ese sentimiento de ser madre automáticamente TogeKiss aprendió a comunicarse cómo los humanos y entonces el Pokemon no perdió más su tiempo y se puso en posición de ataque para defender a su familia y luego de un ataque meteoromo el Pokemon pudo mandarlos, a volar como siempre. —  
Te lo dije Jess por muy confiada y testaruda, perdimos esa oportunidad de tener toda esa riqueza a no tenías que todo echarlo por la borda para la próxima, vez mejor estate calladita y no abras tu bocota entendiste dijo un James echando, chispas por laque actitud de su amiga y de verdad Jess y Mewot estaban muy asustado con su amigo, y en ese mismo momento al Pokemon felino le entró un fuerte coraje y dijo ya cállense chicos y, les rasguña la cara y luego dicen todos y el equipo Rocket ha sido mandado a volar otra vez Ping*.  
—P-pero cómo tú estás aquí ¿eres tú verdad mi amor no me están jugando una mala pasada amor eres de verdad TogeKiss? Preguntó Misty muy incrédula al volver a ver a su Pokemon al ver esto azumarril el conejo se sintió un poco celoso pero Ash se percató de eso y fue a hablar con ella. —  
—Hey Azumarril tu no debes de sentirte celosa sabes estés es tu hermano mayor, tu no lo sabes pero tu entrenadora tuvo que liberar a su Pokemon hace mucho rato y si lo volvió a recuperar fue por qué yo llamé para saber que si estaba ya disponible su Pokemon y si me lo permites decirlo no te debes de Preocupar de Pikachu ya que TogeKiss lo considera cómo un hermano para él, dijo Ash al Pokemon, y entendió lo que el entrenador le tenía que decir. —  
—Gracias Ash por hacerme entrar en razón ahora, iré a hacer las pases con mi hermano mayor fui cómo una tonta egoísta quería las cosas para si misma y me siento muy avergonzada de mi comportamiento, espero de que los dos me puedan perdonar, por lo que les hice no fue mi intención pero no había marcha atrás el daño ya esta hecho debía de disculparme para liberarme de este duro peso que tengo encima, pensó para si misma pero el novio de mi entrenadora me dijo algo que me cautivo. —  
—Hey como te había dicho yo antes nada te va a pasar más bien te van a disculpar así que no tengas miedo cualquiera puede cometer errores en la vida solo hay que volver a pararse e seguir adelante sin importar, el por que ya que todos estaremos juntos unidos como una verdadera, familia que está en las buenas y en las malas para apoyarse mutuamente hasta los confines siempre sabiéndose apoyar en familia y conjunto. —  
—Discúlpame por mi actitud de hace rato pero, tenía miedo de que me fueras a hacer de un lado sé que no debí de comportarme, así pero papá Ash me abrió los ojos y me explico muchas cosas que yo no sabía y por eso les pido una disculpa ante mi mal comportamiento a ustedes dos mamá y mi hermanito Mayor, es un placer conocerte bienvenido a la familia. —  
—Oh vamos pequeña no tienes por qué preocuparte no señor, te perdonamos y que bueno que le hiciste caso a tú papá Ash lo conoces bien y sabe que no nos va a engañar verdad mis queridos hijitos, les habló a los Pokemon, en un tono muy maternal y es ahí donde TogeKiss le preguntó a ella, a su madre algo y lo que le preguntó la dejó muy sorprendida a ella. —  
—¿Mami es lo que pienso que es por favor dime que sí es lo que pienso? que es convento muy sorprendido Pokémon a su madre estaba, muy sorprendido con la posible noticia que voy a tener unos hermanitos con, quien jugar y en el estado que su madre se encontrada Ella al a sentirle de una forma positiva, el Pokémon chile alegría ya lo siguiente gracias a Dios por permitirme tener un, una hermanitos con quién jugar y Espero que nazca muy pronto ya Quiero conocerlos, comentó el Pokémon alegría a su madre yo con los ojos llenos de alegría a su, querido padre y estaba muy orgulloso de él sigue como ver de como muy feliz a su madre, Y eso Lo ponía muy. —  
—Así es cariño muy pronto vas a tener hermanitos, con quien jugar no es genial TogeKiss muy feliz su madre al pequeño dragón, Hada y se notaba que el pequeño está muy feliz de que pronto tener alguien con, quien jugar tendrá alguien para hacerle compañía y cuidarlo como lo hizo cuando, Misty era más pequeña sin dudas el chiquitín era el más feliz de todos los Pokémon Y, eso se nota a leguas de distancia no obstante los demás Porque también se encontraba, muy felices ya que quería que fueran ya niños listos hacer su primer viaje Pokémon, y así Si poderle entregar a cada uno sus respectivos Pokémon iniciales cuando, estuvieran en la región de Kalos. —  
—Es verdad lo que te decía tu madre está embarazada, y ahorita sólo somos nosotros lo que sabemos qué estás en ese estado inclusive, hemos tenido un fuerte entrenamiento ahorita en esta región Ya vamos de camino, para nuestra región no sé si tú quieres acompañarnos tú tienes ver el paisaje O quieres, ir en su pokebola tú decides no te voy a obligar a su pequeño hijo entonces pensó meditarlo, un poco para luego tomar una decisión final y luego de pensar un rato él tomó la, siguiente decisión decidió ir con su madre y su padre viendo los paisaje de, camino no acanto y así empezó el viaje sería aproximadamente 2 semana si es que no, hay contratiempos quiere puede atrasar su viaje de regreso a sus natal región. —  
—Está bien me iré con ustedes quiero saber mi, futuros hermanitos comentó muy feliz El pequeño Pokémon de verdad Dios iba a, tener una hermosa familia que lo ama de la región respetar como siempre lo ha pensado, que son sus padres Misty y Ash y su hermano Pikachu que siempre velaba por su, bienestar estar cuando era más más pequeño ellos siempre estaban para él Y ahora, él debe estar para ellos ahora la pregunta ronda su cabeza Cómo se llamaban, los niños o como los pensaba Llamar esa duda se la quitó su madre y padre que los, dos se revelaron los nombres de los pequeños niños que pronto estaremos por, no hacer lo que no sabía es que eras dos niños gemelos que están apunto de nacer, apenas iba a cumplir casi 3 meses de embarazo me estés por lo general siempre ha mantenido sus controles adecuadamente para no tener ningún contratiempo la hora, de parto en todas las pruebas que ha hecho todo le ha salido correctamente y no ha, tenido ni un problema con sus respectivas chequeos médicos Y eso se sabía que podría, tener un embarazo normal sin problema alguno que será lo que están buscando que no era que no hubiera ni complicaciones para él y para los niños y para la madre Y eso, Ash lo mantenía muy tranquilo. —  
después han transcurrido desde que salieron de la, región con rumbo a Kanto y haciendo cortas para el viaje duró lo que está establecido 2 semanas, a llegar al puerto de Ciudad Celeste nuestros amigos tomaron el rumbo hacia el gimnasio de, esa misma ciudad a llegar no había nadie Pero sabía que su hermana estaban dentro de la casa, lo más seguro están haciendo algunas que otras actividades para futuros ensayos de, futuras obras acuáticas dentro de gimnasio como escribiendo el guion preparando los personajes, y te pierdas lo último detalle para hacer la obra y que todo salga muy bien pero en ese, momento a las hermanas sensacionales se dieron cuenta de la persona que estaba arribando, a su destino final, entonces sonrieron al ver a las personas que venían camino para acá pero algo la, sorprendió vieron a su hermana tenía un poco precio subir y en su vientre pero no le prestaba atención, a su momento tuvieron que era porque ha comido mucho debido a que cuando sale, si nació casi o poco comía Y ahora cómo estás libre puede comer para recuperarse un poco peso, no descuidar su línea porque todos los días hace mucho ejercicios accidentes que ponga la piscina casa en 6000 metros para mantenerse en forma interina mucho con sus Pokémon y es debido, a eso que tiene una esbelta figura en su cuerpo pero también algunas prendió más vivir un, poco más de masa muscular en su cuerpo y eso la sorprendió mucho más que estaría haciendo esta chica para ganar un poco de masa muscular pero para ser chica no se miraba muy, mal el cuerpo Y eso las tenía muy pero muy sorprendida la semana sensacionales ese cuerpo que, qué tiene Misty que en su Debido tiempo le preguntaron cómo hizo para tener ese hermoso cuerpo, y la respuesta que le dará Misty no les va a grabar para nada Lo que le espera a la hermana, sensacionales un fuerte entrenamiento riguroso y ella no está en capacidad para poder, cumplir con el entrenamiento.  
—Oh hermanita que le ha pasado a la tú cuerpo se ve más, como decirlo sexy no de verdad resalta más tu belleza ahora si que nuestro cuñadito no se te alejara de ti con esa hermosa figura que tu tienes hey, como esa criaturita yo la conozco ¿acaso no eres tú TogeKiss? Preguntó Daisy muy sorprendida al ver a ese Pokemon otra vez en la familia, definitivamente los buenos tiempos estaban regresando a casa pensó para si misma la blonda y eso la hace muy feliz ver a su hermana muy feliz. —  
—Sí a todo esto aún no comprendo cómo tu, pudiste estar libre si tú estabas en el reino espejismo, cumpliendo tu deber cuidando a lo, demás Pokemon de tu raza por eso no comprendo de como tu llegaste de nuevo aquí, hay alguien que me digan la verdad es que yo me siento muy feliz de verte de nuevo y espero que está vez tu te quedes conmigo y está ves que sea para siempre, dijo una feliz Misty a su Pokemon. —  
—No hay mucho que contar solo decirles, que yo me voy a quedar, definitivamente aquí con todos ustedes así mamá Misty, no te preocupes que yo ahora estaré a tu lado como lo estuve en el pasado comentó el Pokemon lleno de alegría y eso contagió a los demás y madre le rodó una traviesa lágrima en su mejilla producto de la felicidad que sentía en ese mismo momento de verdad eso la ponía muy contenta a la ex líder, de gimnasio este es un bellos recuerdo que perdurará en los recuerdos de todos hasta la eternidad en donde el amor verdadero, lo cura y lo perdona todo sin importar el por que de las cosas que han pasado atreves del tiempo. —  
—Eres todo un amor chiquito gracias por, venir a casa de nuevo estoy muy feliz y contenta de volverte a ver después de mucho, tiempo de no verte Gracias a la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad para tenerte, a mi lado Te extraño durante todo este tiempo dijo la pelirroja muy feliz al ver a ese ser que, tuvo que liberarlo para él cumpliera con su misión este pelirroja se siente, muy feliz detener a su pequeño hijo de vuelta con ella o si este es un recuerdo muy memorable, para recordar durante Toda la eternidad hasta el hasta el fin de los tiempos. —  
—En serio muchas gracias por recibirme en, tu casa de verdad yo te extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado, Más sin embargo Yo ya cumplí mi misión en la reina Espejismo Dios por eso pero decidió, regresar de nuevo a ustedes a mi verdadera familia la extrañaba con todo, mi ser con todo mi corazón los extrañaba mucho noche y día pensando en ustedes, cada de la semana mes año preguntándome cuando tendría la oportunidad de volvernos, a ver y ese día ha llegado y es hoy me quedaré junto a ustedes durante todo lo, que queda de vida porque yo pertenezco a esta familia ustedes son mi gran familia, y estaremos juntos para siempre comentó el Pokémon Dragón a su antigua dueña. —  
—Ya no sé qué decir tus palabras son muy, conmovedoras para mí mi futura familia y claro que eres parte de esa nueva familia, que está a punto de formarse quiero que estés ahí para cuando me nazcan pequeños, niños para que los veas en los conozcas a interactúe con ellos juegues con ellos y, simplemente lo que yo te enseñé la que sea unos buenos niños cuando tengan, que partir en su viaje Pokémon. —  
—Hermano porque no vamos a llamar a nuestra madre para decirle que llegamos a la región para que no se preocupe mucho por nosotros y decimos de paseo que estamos en Ciudad Celeste y que unos días iremos a la casa para descansar un rato y para el largo camino qué será, llegarás Hasta Pueblo paleta si tú quieres verdad le dijo su hermana hace un ídolo y modelo, a seguir la verdad que está muy muy a gusto de tenerte chico como hermano, que lo conoció aquí en este gimnasio su bendición como en el ángel de la buena suerte que le llegó a esta chica y es por eso y quiere ser como él ser una maestra Pokémon. —  
—Sí hermanita Tienes mucha razón es hora Llamar, a nuestra querida madre para que no se preocupe y así le diremos que en unos pocos, días iremos ya de vuelta a pueblo paleta y ahí nos quedamos un rato pasaremos, Navidad y Año Nuevo hasta una nueva liga o si no me hacen hacer un gimnasio Pokémon, en el pueblo no sé si me quería a mí si está de acuerdo conmigo o ya veremos qué es lo, que va a pasar en el futuro tal vez al rato me engaste a Ciudad del este a tomar, el puesto de cerebro de batalla ya está otorgando desde hace ya más de 10 años pero, por alguna razón no echa rechazado hasta el día de ahora dijo el Moreno muy feliz a su hermana. —  
—Algo muy buenos Hola a la residencia, Ketchum con quien tengo el gusto de hablar preguntó a la señora de 45 años de edad a, la persona que está ahí está al otro lado de la línea telefónica ella no sabía que se iba a, llevar una gran sorpresa incluso casi le está esperando pero no es tan dije Quería llegar, a tiempo para Navidad pero todo parece qué van a llegar a tiempo y eso que falta, como 8 meses para la fecha de Navidad. —  
—Hola muy buenos días madre quería, avisarte que ya estamos en Ciudad Celeste llegamos hace un par de horas queremos, decirte que amo a descansar un par de días para ir a pueblo paleta para pasar a ella la, Navidad como me falta un buen tiempo decidimos Y cómo todo se dio Justo a tiempo, y sobrado vamos estamos decidiendo regresar dinero a nuestro pueblo natal para, poder organizarme en otras cosas haces más pequeño entrenamiento en casa para no aburrirme mucho y luego ya veremos qué hacemos para visitarte que tal tú cómo has, estado No creas que te vamos a olvidar no señora estamos aquí estamos llamando Erika, dice que todo está bien todo está bien todo está tranquilo Así que nos estaremos, viendo muy pronto y te manda muchos besos igualmente nos vemos, pronto madre dijo feliz el chico. —  
—Okay chicos está bien un portaaviones pero, ya veremos qué hacemos para esperar que vengan a vísperas de Navidad veo que, cumplieron sus metas muy rápido Pero está bien ahí estaré esperando nos vemos, pronto por favor cuídense mucho Ash prométeme cambiarte tu ya sabe qué, todos los días por favor lejos de madre al chico y el chico quedó muy avergonzado al, frente de su hermana no le hizo caso que sabe que su madre tienes toda la razón así, concluyeron la llamada hasta el día que te van a volver encontrar en su pueblo, natal Pueblo Paleta. —  
Después de haber pasado tres o cinco días en Ciudad, Celeste Los Héroes decidieron ir a pueblo paleta para reencontrarse con su madre y la futura suegra, de Misty Claro que ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a la señora Ketchum ya que la consideraba, con una madre excelente para ella la que dejó de tener cuando tenía 5 años y su mundo, fue a cambiar dice que perdió su padre cuando ella tenía la edad precisa Cuando ocurrió el fatal, eso pero ella sentía esa Paz reconfortante sentía sea un gran cariño por la madre de Ash, Señora Delia de haría todo por ella también ya que ella le considera como si fuera su propia, hija y ella está más que feliz de que sea su nuera Ya que en cualquier momento se podría casar con Ash, Y eso le alegraba mucho lo que ella no sabía es que su futura nuera la sorpresa preparada, que no hacer y no hacer revelar hasta el día de Navidad Cómo eran los chicos para no aburrirse, bueno pensaron hacer unas pequeñas demostraciones mientras que llegue la víspera de la Navidad, para así poder Matar el tiempo y tener un poco y prepararse para dar la gran noticia las sorpresas, que se encontrarían más adelante Mientras tanto ellos ya se encontraban, saliendo del gimnasio ciudad Celeste no obstante que hayan pasado en un ratito por el mar, para poder refrescar un poco de la calor qué estaba provocando en este día tan soleado embargo, a la lejanía del mar se encontraron con varios lapras y uno muy familiar que venía para, acá se y saludo a su antiguo entrenador.  
Eres tu viejo amigo Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? en serio una alegría inmensa de volverte a ver en saber, de ti ¿Pero dime qué estás haciendo aquí? me preguntaba si querías volver a andar conmigo, en los viajes Pokémon iremos hacer algunas presentaciones aquí en pueblo paleta, por si quieres acompañarnos Pero eso implicaría que tendría que haga tu mamá claro, si tú y tu mana están de acuerdo dijo muy feliz el entrenador oriundo de su pueblo, natal al Pokémon. —  
—Bueno Ash tendría que preguntarle a mi, familia ellos me den el visto bueno de mi parte ya se quería viajar contigo otra vez y, no hay nada que me haría más feliz que hacer eso he deseado mucho poder volver, a encontrarme contigo y a ver si podría ser posible volver a viajar pero como lo dije tengo, que preguntarle a mis padres a ver qué opinan de ello comentó el Pokémon muy feliz. —  
— Sí habla con ellos a ver cuál es su respuesta, gusta saber si un Pokémon anda libre Porque si estoy más tranquilo no quiero forzar, a ningún Pokémon sin tomar ante una decisión ustedes son libres de escoger lo que, quieran hacer con ustedes mis ustedes son libre de elegir con quién ir si con su manada, o se va con su entrenador ya que quiere ser feliz y eso es al lado de su entrenador. —  
—¿Mamá papá puede ir con él y sus compañeros? Preguntó él Pokémon ya te quería estar seguro de contar con el permiso de su, manada y de sus padres él no haría nada eso sino y no tenía la supervisión o visto, bueno a sus padre y de su manada lo que él no sabía Es que su padres y su manada habían, tomado una decisión Y esa decisión se la haría saber En algunos momentos Y esa, decisión es que tenía que continuar su viaje con su entrenador Que conoció hace años atrás. —  
—Querido hijo tenemos ya la respuesta, a la pregunta que me hiciste y nuestras decisiones que tú vayas adelante con tu, entrenador ya que sabemos que sabemos que tú tienes bastante tiempo de no verlo y es por eso que hemos decidido que vayas con él acompañarlo en su viaje es lo mejor, para ti y así nosotros vamos tranquilo que él te va a cuidar como te dije antes de ayudará, encontrarnos Y eso se lo debo mucho a él buen viaje hijo y pronto nos volveremos a ver, suerte Les deseo sus padres a su hijo. —  
—En el cielo si miraba hacia arriba para volver, a ver y repente Ash miro hacia arriba y vio a venir a dos pequeñas mariposas estaban, volando en su dirección cuando lo miro de más de cerca sabía que era su Pokémon, y su compañera venía para ya estar al lado de su entrenador ya que los dos habían llegado, a un acuerdo con ellos mismos No querían ya estar más solos no les agradaba, mucho la soledad. —  
—Su entrenador están impactados de volverlos, a ver ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ni a otro Pokémon que conocía muy bien Más sin, embargo de cómo formular alguna pregunta para preguntar porque ellos decidieron, venir aquí Más sin embargo se está llevando está otra sorpresa de ver cómo el Pokémon, que liberó para luchar contra eso parvada de pájaros está regresando a su lado ahorita, mismo él está muy asombrado con esta noticia de hecho se sentía muy feliz de ver, a su entrenador otra vez. —  
—Vaya yo estoy muy impresionada de ver de nuevo, a tus Pokemon de vuelta, amor comento la chica muy feliz al ver esta familia creciendo, como los grandes, y bienvenido a casa chicos me da mucho gusto de verlos, tenía mucho tiempo, de no verlos, dijo la chica, pelirroja al los Pokemon. —  
—Gracias Misty es un placer volverte a ver, después de muchos años de no saber nada de ti Pidgeot espero que todo sea igual como, antes dijeron, los tres Pokemon, y ellos la vieron y supieron que no les estaba mintiendo a ellos, comentó Ash muy feliz de ver a sus antiguos amigos. —  
—Gracias por volvernos a recibir de nuevo en el grupo comentaron los Pokemon volares a su viejo entrenador los tres estaban más que felices de volverlos a ver después de muchos años de ausencia. —  
—Bienvenidos a casa chicos, dijo Misty muy feliz, después de muchos años de no saber nada de ellos hasta ahora, y ellos asintieron y, se sintieron muy felices de verse mutuamente, entrenador y Pokemon. —  
—Gracias a ti Misty por darnos está sincera bienvenida de nuevo, y te estamos muy agradecidos de que nos recordarás después de todo este tiempo de ausencia y espero que nos llevemos bien siempre les dijeron a la pelirroja. —  
—Oh no hay de que chicos es un gusto de volverlos a tener de verlos de nuevo y yo me quedaré con tu compañera y tu con Ash por que yo soy su novia dijo la chica de cabello rojizo a los demás pero ellos sabían que tarde, o temprano serían novios  
—Ok esta bien Misty accedió los dos butterfree a que ella fuera su entrenadora, y eso hizo feliz a la pelirroja.  
—Yupi grito de alegría y atrapó a la mariposa hembra y celebro, tengo un butterfree grito su nombre y lo guardo y continuaron su viaje. —  
Sin importar lo que pase en nuestra vida, recuerda que siempre vamos a estar siempre juntos acompañados, de nuestros amigos y familiares, personas que nos rodea, y que nos ama con el corazón y siempre esta dispuesto por darlo, todo por nosotros por qué para eso estamos juntos en esto para que salga bien por, que juntos podemos lograrlo y nada es imposible si lo hacemos juntos hombro a hombro.  
Final del Capítulo: 10  
Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo.  
Joselito95~.  
Descargo: Tanto los personajes, como la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capitulo solo capítulo solo fue creado para deleitar a los lectores y nada más.  
Dedicatoria: este nuevo capitulo se lo, dedico a mi amiga KeliLight cuando tengas esa inspiración para que vuelvas, a escribir te esperaré con lo brazos abierto amiga hasta entonces yo esperaré, tu regreso algún día sucederá eso lo se eres mi, amiga mi compañera y sobre todo, mi mejor amiga, se despide tu amigo. Joselito55~.  
N/A Bien este es el 1/2 de dos actualizaciones, para este fic y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría d espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, Playing Music espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.  
Explicaciones.  
(1) Ash y Misty recibirán un Lucario cada uno  
(2) Erika al ser la aprendiz recibirá un Rioulu para iniciar a controlar su poder aural.  
(3) Erika para tener un novio deberá de tener una fuerte conexión como la tienen Ash y Misty y su Pokemon será su aliado en ello.  
(4) Erika debe de saber que el perdón lo puede todo y la confianza es lo vital para volver a amar a esa persona con todo su corazón.  
(5) Su hermano le enseñará que la comunicación lo es todo en una sana relación.  
(6) Este era el reto final para dar por terminado el entrenamiento del aura atrapando a un Pokemon luchador.  
(7) A Ash y Misty les regresarán TogeKiss dos Butterfree el de Ash y rosa Lapras y Pidgeot.  
(8) No se imaginaban que Misty capturaría a Butterfree rosa es que quería superar sus miedo a los Pokemon insectos bien por ella.  
Joselito95~.  
Próximo fecha de Actualización de Playing Music: 06/05/2016.  
Fic está corregido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulos mas compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de abcdario me enamore.
> 
> Descargo tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, este fic lo hago con fines de entretener al lector.


End file.
